The Sorceress of Gillamere
by Bena Glinney
Summary: According to legend, the Sorceress of Gillamere appears to the one needed to bring balance between the dark and the light...
1. Happy Birthday, Harry

Chapter I: Happy Birthday, Harry  
  
Sitting in the window of his small bedroom, adorned with shelves upon shelves of broken toys and gadgets, and a poster of the professional quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, Harry Potter looked out onto Privet Drive; as quiet, mundane and tedious as a street in England could possibly be in the middle of summer. Of course, he had been given the option of spending the afternoon outside, but seeing as that option had been coupled with the option of weeding his Aunt Petunia's garden, Harry had chosen to be locked in his bedroom until supper.  
He had been looking out the window for the past three hours and had yet to see anyone besides his cousin Dudley, on his way to terrorize the local youth. After his overly large cousin had waddled out of sight down the street, Harry had turned his emerald green eyes to the distant roof of Arabella Figg's house, the somewhat-recently discovered squib who had watched over Harry from a distance for the past fifteen years of his life. Even Mrs. Figg wasn't doing anything today. Harry sighed, ran a hand through his unruly black hair and swung his legs round to face the inside of his room.  
He had been back at Privet drive for three weeks now. Three weeks since he'd left Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had attended for the past five years. This was the first summer he wasn't impatiently waiting to go back since he'd found out on his eleventh birthday he was a wizard.  
His godfather, Sirius Black, was dead. He'd fallen behind the Veil in the Death Chamber, during a battle between Harry, some of his classmates, and a group of Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, the dark wizard who was again rising to power, at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had found out, as a result of the battle, that there was a prophecy concerning Lord Voldemort and himself. A very serious prophecy. One that Harry had not been able to stop thinking about since his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had told him over three weeks ago.  
The prophecy stated that Voldemort had marked his 'equal', that is, the only wizard who had the power to destroy him. Harry was that wizard. The prophecy had gone on to say that one of them had to destroy the other. So, here Harry was, stuck in his muggle aunt and uncle's house, contemplating the idea of knowing he must either kill or be killed in the war against Voldemort.  
Harry snorted. Just the normal concerns of most almost-sixteen year- old wizards, he thought sarcastically. He looked around his room. Admittedly, this summer at the Dursley's had been better than ever before, due mostly to the not-entirely-idle threats some adult wizards, members of the Order of the Phoenix, had made to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when they had picked him up at King's Cross station after the school year had ended.  
Because of the threats, he was receiving all three meals a day, and his snowy owl, Hedwig, was allowed out to send letters. Tonks and Lupin had made it very clear that Harry would be sending letters every three days to members of the Order. If they didn't not hear from him, they would descend upon the Dursleys. And the Dursleys, who above all, hated all things abnormal and odd, which naturally included all things magic, had been much too terrified to think of how the neighbors would react to a crowd of angry wizards showing up at their front doorstep to stop and realize that such an act would risk the exposure of the wizarding world and, unless it was an extreme situation, would not occur.  
Harry wasn't complaining. He was receiving regular news from his friends, especially Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and writing them all dutifully every three days. Not that he ever had anything interesting to say, but he filled them in on his days, occasionally making a casual remark about how long he had been at Number 4 Privet Drive, wondering when he would be allowed to join everyone else at 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the resistance against Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix.  
Then again, Harry speculated, did he really want to be at headquarters? The house had belonged to Sirius. He knew that being there would only constantly remind him of his godfather. Thinking of Sirius brought a twinge to Harry's nose and a sudden upsurge of tears to his eyes. Harry furiously blinked the tears away, not wanting to cry yet again about something he couldn't change.  
Wiping away the reminders of the almost tears on his sleeve, Harry walked to the door and listened for sounds of his aunt or uncle. They both seemed to be downstairs; Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, already getting dinner ready, Uncle Vernon in the living room, listening to the evening news. Suddenly, behind him, Harry heard a soft hoot and flutter of wings, as Hedwig landed on the windowsill.  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, going over to her. She nipped at his hand before stretching out her leg, laden with three letters. "Oh Hedwig, are they heavy? You poor thing. Finally getting all the exercise you want, eh?" he smiled at her. She blinked her big eyes twice before swooping out of the window to begin her nightly hunt. Harry's eyes followed her for a few moments, before returning back the small bundle of letters he held in his hand.  
He recognized the untidy scrawl of his best friend Ron Weasley, the neat printing of his other best friend, Hermione Granger, and the familiar script of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and friend, Remus Lupin. Lupin's letters, of late, had held the most comfort for Harry, as Sirius had been been one of Lupin's best mates when they had been at Hogwarts. The two of them had been writing back and forth, sharing memories, and Lupin always managed to end his letters with something that would make Harry smiled. He tucked the letter away to read last and turned his attention to Ron's letter first.  
  
Harry,  
Hermione and I keep pestering Mum about when you'll be allowed to join us, but she keeps shushing us, saying Dumbledore will bring you as soon as he can. In the meantime, mate, don't worry; all you're missing are more private meetings and organizing. Mum seems determined we catalogue the attic here, then move on to the library. Hermione, of course, is thrilled at the prospect of having to read through all the books.  
Snape's been around a lot more this summer; he's even stayed for a few meals! That's probably been the worst part of the summer so far.  
That's it for now. Hopefully you'll be here for your birthday. Talk to you soon.  
-Ron  
  
Ron's letter brought a flush of anger to Harry's face as he thought of his least-favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and all around git, Professor Snape. At the end of last year, when Harry had thought Sirius was being held by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries, he had tried to relay a message to Snape. Snape had gotten the message, but hadn't let Harry know. Harry knew his anger was misplaced. Dumbledore had told him as much when they'd spoken after the battle, but Harry's anger was still there. Snape had always hated him and treated him badly, singling him out for punishment. Pushing his anger down, he opened the letter from Hermione.  
  
Harry-  
  
I cannot wait for you to get here, everyone keeps saying it will be any day. The library here is amazing! Dozens of books, some I'm sure I've seen in the restricted section at Hogwarts, we should start cleaning it sometime in the next few days.  
How are your aunt and uncle treating you this summer? Only one more after this and you'll be free from them! I can't wait to see you. Take care.  
`Hermione P.S. Have you gotten your O.W.L. results yet? We're still waiting.  
  
O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, were the tests every student at Hogwarts took at the end of their fifth year. It determined which classes they would continue with for their final two years, as well as guidelines for their future careers. Harry and Ron were both interested in becoming Aurors, wizards who tracked Dark Wizards. There were a number of requirements, including an Outstanding in the Potions exam. Harry gulped. Two more years with Snape if he managed to pull it off.  
Sighing, he picked up the third letter, running his finger underneath the wax seal, imprinted with a fancy script RJL. Unfolding the letter, a lightweight piece of parchment fluttered to his bed. It was covered with strange markings and symbols Harry didn't recognize. He picked it up in his right hand and began skimming the letter in his left.  
Harry-  
I'm sure you can tell by the lack of us all barging in that we've decided, against our better judgment (though not the headmaster's) to leave you be for the next short while. I am pleased the muggles are treating you better, though I do wish it hadn't taken a threat from us to do it.  
How are you? I must tell you, I'm horrible. I'm sure you're experiencing it as well, but there are times, especially here at headquarters, when I swear I hear Snuffles bounding down the stairs, ready for some sort of adventure. Yesterday, when Molly was preparing afternoon tea, I could have sworn I heard him laughing. Turns out it was only Mundungus, wheezing as he woke up from a nap.  
We'll be seeing you soon, I expect. Take care. And no magic!  
~Remus J. Lupin  
  
Harry smiled at the last line. Technically, he would be an over-age wizard in two days' time. Then, by magical by-laws, he could use magic whenever he felt like it, as long as it wasn't around Muggles. But he'd received a letter from Dumbledore earlier this summer asking him to refrain from magic at all costs, saying it could help Death Eater spies in the Ministry locate him. Harry had to agree that was a worthwhile reason to hold off on magic until he'd left Privet Drive.  
A sharp click of lock being undone, followed by his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice commanding him to come down for dinner shook him out of his reverie. He brushed a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt before heading downstairs. Dudley wasn't at the table, no doubt still out beating up the neighborhood children. Harry silently sat down across the table from his Uncle Vernon.  
His relationship with his aunt and uncle had always been strained, but since last summer it wad almost unbearable, like being forced to eat every meal with Snape. There was little to no conversation, and that which did occur was usually spoken as if Harry wasn't there. As he pushed the stewed tomatoes around on his plate, he tried to think of anything to get them to acknowledge his presence.  
The television took care of the problem for him, as a news bulletin suddenly came on, "Breaking News - Reports of missing persons has increased almost 200% in the past two weeks. As reports flood in of missing farmers and farm hands, authorities are finally admitting they are baffled by the disappearances." Petunia and Vernon both looked at each other, then turned to look at Harry. After all, twelve farmers didn't just go off on their own--this had to be the work of wizards.  
Personally Harry agreed. It sounded like Voldemort, maybe he needed the farms for the grains, or the barns to hold meetings, or muggle slaves for some reason. Harry didn't know- there hadn't been anything in the Daily Prophet, the wizarding tabloid he subscribed to, and unlike last summer, he'd taken to reading every issue cover to cover.  
"Well?" Petunia asked impatiently, "what do you know about those, those farmers?" her head shaking slightly from anger.  
"Nothing. There's been nothing in my paper, and no one's said anything in their letters," Harry answered truthfully.  
"Ha," Uncle Vernon snorted, "I don't ruddy believe that, boy. You know something. Tell us."  
"I swear I don't, though I'm not surprised. I was expecting something to happ.."  
"Expecting something to happen, eh? Of course, attack the normal, non-freaks, seems like something perfectly acceptable to you, does it? Well, well, well, boy, your true colors are shining true now."  
"No! Uncle Vernon, that's not what I mean at all, it's just, of course Voldemort has to start somewhere, and he won't want to start anywhere to obvious, it's just, why, oh I don't know." Harry mumbled to a stop. Vernon was still glaring at him, but his Aunt Petunia seemed to be listening intently. Harry recalled last summer, when he had found out his Aunt Petunia knew about dementors and Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. It had surprised him, but it made sense. It was the whole reason he has here, living with them. Since that revelation, the two of them had come to an unspoken truce. They didn't get along, but there was no more open animosity, more like a resigned acceptance that they both knew something bigger was going on.  
Harry mustered up what little will for fighting he still had and began talking again, "I truly don't know what's going on. I've been reading the newspaper," Uncle Vernon snorted, "but there still hasn't been anything big in there. And the letters from my friends haven't said anything. No one seems to worried about me, either, so, like I said, Voldemort's got to start somewhere."  
"Why would anyone be worried about you, boy? What trouble have you been causing, that they're so keen on keeping you out of it?" Uncle Vernon sneered, his eyebrows taking on much the same look as Professor Snape's when he had just asked Harry a question there could never be a correct answer to.  
"I'm not in any trouble. Well, that is, at least I don't cause it, it always finds me. Everyone's protecting me, that's all."  
"And why would they need to protect you?" Vernon asked in a dangerous voice.  
"Because...," Harry hesitated. He hadn't told anyone about the prophecy. He wondered if Dumbledore had. Somehow he doubted it. So, could he tell anyone? And more over, if he told his aunt and uncle, would they really care? Both his aunt and uncle were, by now, looking at him curiously. Any moment now, Uncle Vernon would start turning purple if Harry didn't answer. He thought furiously for another moment, then shrugged his shoulders, "because, well, I don't know why. He killed my parents, and he wants to finish the job."  
At this, Aunt Petunia let out a little shriek and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes had gotten large. "So, he, this wizard wants to kill you? Vernon, what are we to do?"  
All three of them sat in silence for five minutes, all pondering the possibilities in their heads. The atmosphere of gloom was broken by Dudley coming in the front door, talking loudly to his friends, "Yes, Piers, yes, I'll ask, but I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if I came over for tea tomorrow, no, worries. Bye then." The front door shut with a determined slam and Dudley came striding in to the kitchen.  
He stopped short at the sight of his mother, father, and cousin sitting around the kitchen table, apparently getting along, as there was no yelling. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
Getting no answer, he pounded his fist on the table and yelled again, "What is going on? Why is Harry sitting here? Why are you all sitting here?"  
Aunt Petunia shook herself and looked at her son, "We were just telling Harry he will have to clean out the garden shed tomorrow if he expects to continue getting regular meals. That's all darling. Now, why don't we go in and watch television, hmm? I'll fix you a nice delicious slice of chocolate cake." With this, she ushered both him and Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen, her eyes telling Harry to clean up the dinner dishes.  
Harry cleared the table, listening intently to the living room, but Dudley didn't bring up the odd sight he had stumbled upon, and of course, neither did Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. Once the kitchen was clean, Harry trudged back up the stairs to his bedroom. He flopped himself back on the bed. Over and over in his head he kept turning the prophecy. Kill or be killed. Slowly his eyes started to droop and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
Hours later, he woke up suddenly, sitting straight up in bed. Harry blinked twice, then shook his head. Only a dream. This dream, like all the others almost every night, involved Sirius. This time, Harry had been able to distract Bellatrix Lestrange long enough for Sirius to get away, unharmed. Usually Harry's dream had some sort of way for Sirius to escape the veil, but they never got any easier to wake up from.  
Harry climbed out of bed and went over to the window. As he sat, looking out upon the moonlit street, he saw Hedwig swoop and dive lazily, before she noticed him and came to the window.  
"No, girl, I don't have a letter for you," he answered, stroking her head, "although...hang on a tic." He scrambled under his bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and set to work.  
  
Remus-  
I know I've been writing that I'm fine, and most of the time I am, it's just that, at night, sometimes I dream about Sirius, especially in the Ministry. In my dreams I'm able to somehow save him. Tonight it felt so real.  
Do you know when I'll be able to leave my aunt and uncle's? I'm going nutters here.  
Anyway, I just wanted to share that with someone. Thanks for listening.  
~Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the short piece of parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She hooted softly and nuzzled him as way of affection before taking off into the backyard and out of sight.  
Harry got up from the window and headed back to bed. The next day went by just as dreadfully slow, especially with Harry anticipating his birthday so eagerly. He had noticed he was usually given some sort of respite from his relatives on his birthday. Maybe today was the day he would join everyone at headquarters.  
But the entire day and night passed without incident and, as Harry climbed into bed he thought bitterly, what was the point of being the bloody boy-who-lived if this is what you had to live through?  
The next morning, his birthday morning, Harry quietly ambled down the steps, hoping at least to get the birthday present of a quiet breakfast without any of his family present. He wasn't that lucky. Aunt Petunia was already cooking breakfast; Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table. Uncle Vernon noticed him immediately and snapped, "Well, boy? Go and fetch the paper!"  
He glared at him and walked down the short hallway to the front door. He opened it, already bent down, and almost had his hand on the rolled up paper when he stopped and pulled back.  
A black boot, two of them actually, were on the mat, inches from the paper. Harry's eyes traveled up the black-clad legs, up to the black clad torso and finally into black hair framed face of his potions professor, Severus Snape, whose hand was still raised in anticipation of knocking. 


	2. Off to Headquarters

Chapter II: Off to Headquarters  
  
"Pro..professor, what are you, why are you...you shouldn't be here." he ended miserably.  
"Nonsense, Potter. I've been sent to fetch," he spat out the word "you and your things. Now, come along, let me into the house." Snape demanded. Harry, for all the world, wanted to be able to obey, but he knew the reaction his aunt and uncle would have to having a full grown wizard in the house.  
At that moment, Uncle Vernon came barging up, ripping the door from Harry's hand and pulling it open all the way, "What is taking so long, boy?" He stopped short, noticing company on his doorstep, but recovered quickly. "Who is this person?  
"Come in, come in, you mustn't mind my nephew, he's a bit of a problem. He's normally sent to St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys, but I'm afraid they don't allow the little blighters to stay over the summer." At this comment, Snape raised and eyebrow and looked over to Harry.  
"Petunia!" Vernon called, "we have company! Now," he said, rubbing his hands together and turning his attention fully to the guest standing in his living room, "What brings you to our home this morning?"  
Snape raised one eyebrow before answering, "I have come to collect Mr. Potter and his things for the summer."  
Harry tensed in anticipation to the reaction these words would bring from his uncle, but Uncle Vernon seemed to be in the middle of an apoplectic shock, turning more and violent shades of purple as the seconds ticked by. Snape seemed surprised by the reaction. After a few more seconds, Petunia came in, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Noticing her husband's state, she came over to him, touching his arm, "Vernon, Vernon! What's wrong, what is it?"  
"These, this abomination, here in my house! Standing there, pleased as punch with himself, just standing there...freaks, the lot of them!" He finally sputtered to a stop. Petunia's eyes grew wide as she took in her two guests. Harry noticed Snape seemed to looking at Petunia with a rather odd look on his face. Finally, something clicked in Petunia's eyes and she started to shriek.  
"Get out! Get out! I told my sister years ago--you and your kind are not welcome here!" she yelled at Snape. "Now get out. Leave my house immediately!"  
Snape remained cool and collected, simply folding his hands together before calmly replying, "Mrs. Dursley, I assure you, I came only because I was requested to. I was sent to escort Potter back to Hogwarts. If he would be so good as to go and collect his things, we will be quickly on our way. I have no intention of interfering any further in your life." With this, he became quiet, his eyes looking intently at Harry's aunt. When Petunia failed to answer, Snape continued, quietly, "You've changed, Petunia." He then fell silent, a smile no longer playing on his features.  
  
Snape put a hand to Harry's shoulder and said lowly, "Perhaps we ought see to your things, Potter." Harry gulped at the prospect of Snape seeing his bedroom, and threw a glance back to the hallway, where his Aunt and Uncle were standing still. Dudley, still frightened of all full-grown wizards, was hiding in the kitchen, behind the table. Harry quickly turned his attention back to the stairs, and the fact that his Potions Professor was following him to his room.  
He swung the door open, thankful he had at least tidied a touch over the past few days, so that only two days worth of clothes and books adorned the floor. Snape snorted as he surveyed the room. "Is this everything?" Snape drawled, his lip curling. Harry steeled himself for a blistering comment on him cleanliness, but none came. Harry nodded.  
Snape raised his wand and said clearly, "Pack!" using the same spell Tonks had the summer before. Unlike Tonks, however, this time everything went into the truck very neatly, all clothing folded, including the socks, all books stacked neatly, all his potions ingredients laid carefully on top, of course, Harry noticed with a slight snort. Last but not least, his firebolt fit on top. Hedwig's cage had been cleaned out the day before. Harry made one last dash to his hiding hole beneath the floorboards, where he pulled out some mementos of Sirius, his letters from friends, and his wand.  
He noticed Snape looking at him curiously as Harry laid a pictured of Sirius, James, and Remus, all dressed in their Hogwarts robes, waving at him on the very top. The picture had originally been given to him by Hagrid, after his first year. Normally, Peter Pettigrew had been in the picture as well, but as of late, he no longer appeared. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as he thought of Sirius; he was still undeservedly blaming Snape for his death. He thrust the letters in his left hand on top of the photograph and slammed the top down. Snape locked the trunk with magic and levitated it out into the hallway. As they approached the top of the stairs, Snape's arm stopped Harry, as they both caught sounds from the hallway below.  
"They've got to go, Petunia." came the first voice.  
"As soon as he gets his things, they'll be gone, Vernon." his aunt replied.  
He glanced at Snape, whose eyes had begun to glitter dangerously, "Come, Potter," he said softly, guiding Harry by the arm down the stairs. When Harry stopped at the door, Snape exhaled irritably and motioned Harry to follow him outside. Harry turned towards the Dursleys, throwing a bewildered glance their way before following his professor.  
Outside, Harry felt very ridiculous. Here he was, in broad daylight on Privet Drive, following his potions professor, who seemed very discomfited from the muggle clothes was wearing, carrying a bird cage in his left hand. Harry was struggling after him with his trunk. He looked back at 4 Privet Drive, where Aunt Petunia was glaring out from between the kitchen curtains. He started to giggle from the situation. Snape stopped and glared back at him.  
"Come, Mr. Potter, I need to be getting you back." With this, he held out a small teacup. A portkey. Harry sighed, still not entirely trusting portkeys, after the Triwizard cup in his fourth year, which had transported both him and Cedric Diggory to the graveyard where Voldemort announced his return.  
"One...two...three!" Snape counted off. Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel as they were transported. They arrived in the grassy square outside the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry caught himself before he stumbled; he was pleased to see Snape almost did not. He quickly repressed a smile and followed the briskly walking Snape to the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.  
Rather than ringing the doorbell or knocking, Snape simply put a hand to the old doorknob and pushed. The door opened silently and the two of them stepped inside quickly. Immediately, Harry felt tears well up inside him. He had not been here since Sirius had died. Freezing to the spot just inside the door, Harry tensed up, determined not to cry in front of Snape.  
Snape, however, had different plans. He roughly pulled Harry's arm towards the kitchen, and pushed him into a chair. A few seconds later, a steaming cup of tea was set down in front of him. A second one was placed at a spot to his left. Harry kept his eyes closed, as he heard the scraping of a chair being pulled out and the sounds of Professor Snape settling himself in the chair beside him. Slowly, Harry opened his left eye, wary of what he might see.  
There was no one else in the kitchen. He continued to move his eye around the kitchen until it was inevitable, to rest upon his Potions Master, who was sitting back in his chair, the mug of tea in his hands, staring at Harry intently. Harry gulped and looking down quickly, keeping his eyes on the swirling reflections of light on the surface of the liquid. They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Snape raised himself from the chair and began pacing the room, muttering irritably to himself. Finally, Harry heard the soft thud of someone coming down the stairs. A moment later, Nymphadora Tonks opened the door, her hair curly and purple, "Wotcher, Harry!" she smiled in his direction. Noticing Snape, she gave a slight inclination of her head, "Professor."  
Snape nodded in acknowledgment. "Miss Tonks. Now that you are here, I shall take my leave. I will be back for the meeting this evening. Good day." With this he swept from the room, though the impression wasn't quite what it usually was, as he was still in his muggle clothes and had no great robes to billow out behind him.  
Tonks, after Snape had left, grabbed the chair next to Harry, and turned it backwards before sitting down. "So, Harry how are things?"  
Harry smiled a little, and was about to answer 'fine' when he was struck by the thought that Sirius had been Tonk's second cousin. Her eyes, though smiling, were not quite as bright as usual. This came rushing back to Harry in a brief moment, and he settled on "Okay."  
Tonks squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know, me too. I finally feel completely better. This is actually one of my first visits back to the house since... Hard, isn't it?" She looked right at him.  
Harry felt a wave of sympathy towards Tonks. "Yeah, it is. I, I only just got here, Snape came and got me."  
"Oh!" Tonks looked surprised, "That must have been awful. All that time alone with Snape? Urgh, I remember being frightened just being terrified during a detention I had with him in my sixth year after I spilled a potion in class. "  
Harry smiled at the thought. By this time, the dregs were starting to cool.  
Harry was about to ask Tonks more about her summer when Ron and Hermione, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cam bursting through the kitchen door. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison, both running at him. Hermione got to him first, enveloping him in a crushing hug. She stepped back and allowed Ron to step forward to give Harry a solid slap on the back, followed by a "Good to see you, mate!"  
"Oh Harry! We've only just arrived home, we were at the Burrow all day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us you were going to arrive today. I can't believe you're here already! How are you?" Hermione rattled off. Harry smiled. He knew Hermione was acting nervous; her letters all summer had been rather prattling, always avoiding the topic of Sirius, asking about everything possible except that. Harry didn't mind. He thought of Sirius enough on his own that it was nice to be distracted from it in her letters. Ron's had been much the same, mostly filled with looking forward to the upcoming Quidditch season--with the both of them on the team.  
After Ron and Hermione had said their hellos, Molly and Arthur Weasley came over. Arthur Weasley patted him on the back, and gathered up his tea mug, carrying it over to the sink before putting the kettle on. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Hello, dear," she said in his hair, rustling her hand around in it. Harry hugged her back, wanting to thank her yet again for all the comfort she had shown him since Sirius had disappeared behind the veil.  
Then she joined her husband at the stove, bustling about to get some tea and biscuits ready for everyone. Ron and Hermione settled down in other chairs at the table, beside Harry and Tonks.  
"So, Harry," said Hermione, "how did you get here?" Harry noticed she and Ron were sitting closer to each other than normal, but didn't comment on it. Instead he looked up brightly and said, "Snape brought me."  
"Snape?!" Ron exclaimed, "Why did that greasy git come to get you? Why didn't Lupin or ANYBODY else come and get you?"  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I would have thought Moody would think having only one wizard to escort me would be too big of a chance. But, while Snape was there, there was this weird moment where he seemed to know my Aunt Petunia. Then we took the portkey back here to headquarters."  
Harry noticed the youngest Weasley missing from the group and asked, "Where's Ginny?"  
"Fred and George invited her to stay with them for a short while this summer," Ron said, "at first, Mum and Dad were against it, but she won out- she's been there about three days, she has about three days left. Bet she's getting to try out all sorts of new stuff." Ron finished, sighing.  
"Ron," Hermione said admonishingly, "the things the twins would've wanted you to try probably wouldn't have been worth it. You're far better off here at headquarters."  
Personally Harry agreed with Hermione. But he smiled sympathetically with Ron, turning over in his head when they could possibly talk about Professor Snape and what had happened on Privet Drive, some time that they wouldn't want the adults to hear.  
After a quick tea, the rest of the afternoon was spent helping Mrs. Weasley put away the things they'd brought back with them from the Burrow. It was mostly, Harry noticed, regular house-cleaning supplies and devices. About halfway through the afternoon, Harry noticed he hadn't seen Kreacher around yet. "Where's Kreacher?" he asked Hermione, who was in the middle of stowing blankets in a closet in a spare bedroom on the third floor.  
"Oh, well, we're not quite sure. He technically isn't bound to the house anymore, because Sirius is d...well, because he doesn't have a master anymore, but he still shows up from time to time. Dumbledore has said not to talk about anything around him, and so far he doesn't seem to be bothering anyone. When he is here, he stays by Mrs. Black's portrait and waits for instructions from her."  
"But where does he go?" Harry persisted. Having a house elf who knew about the Order just wandering about, with no master to control him didn't sound like a good idea to Harry.  
"Well, we think the adults may have an idea, but we haven't heard anything. Ron thinks he's going back to Malfoy's, but I reckon there's someplace else." The last of this was muffled as she stuffed her head far inside the closet to make sure the blankets didn't fall out.  
And so the afternoon continued. Harry didn't have a chance to talk about Professor Snape, as Mrs. Weasley or other adults came to check in on their progress in the different rooms throughout the afternoon. Finally, Mrs. Weasley called them all for dinner. Exhausted, Harry and Hermione pulled a snoozing Ron down the stairs after them to the kitchen. When they entered, Harry noticed most of the Order was already present. 


	3. Agreements Made

Chapter III: Agreements made  
  
Seated around the table were Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Amelia Bones, and two other wizards Harry didn't recognize. Even Snape was there, standing as far back in the corner against the wall as he could.  
Harry felt a tiny bubble of rage move up his throat as he thought back to the last time he had been in the same room as Dumbledore. He had been so angry about losing Sirius, he had destroyed the headmaster's office while he just sat there calmly. Harry immediately felt ashamed when he remembered looking around at all the damage he had caused and sat quickly down, without trying to capture anyone's eye.  
Dinner was loud, and Harry was able to simply listen to everyone talking about him, catching bits and pieces of conversation...."So I says to 'im, look, Roger, I've no problem whatsoever with you goin' ahead and buying all me lamp oil, but I'll be a kneazle's uncle if I'll let you have the bottles it come in!" Mundungus finished off a story to Shacklebolt and the two wizards Harry didn't recognize....Tonks was talking quietly to Remus off to Harry's left, "But Remus, someone's bound to notice, no, I stand firm, we'll do nothing of the sort yet, it's too soon...Professor McGonagall was talking intently to Amelia Bones, ÒI have said before, Amelia, the wizengamot is only as powerful as it is willing to take itself seriously, the idea of calling minor offenses before the entire council simply weakens it's authority...But the goblins are have to be more open now, I mean, even the Ministry is acknowledging You-Know-Who's return! Diggle was arguing with Bill Weasley. Bill noticed Harry looking in their direction and flashed him a big smile, before returning to his conversation, giving Diggle a look as though Bill had explained this a thousand times to him before...No, Ron, we do need to tell him, otherwise he'll find out on his own and just be hurt he didn't hear it from us...Harry jerked his head up, having just heard Hermione whisper to Ron across the table. He tried to not make it obvious he had been eavesdropping, but he caught Hermione's eye and saw her blush. He quickly turned his attention somewhere else, to the far corner, where he caught Professor Snape looking at him oddly. It was the same look Harry remembered receiving from his professor when the whole school had found out he, Harry, was a parselmouth--when he had coaxed down a snake Draco Malfoy had summoned during their duel, which had been supervised by Professor Snape. It made Harry feel as if he had sprouted antlers, or had bobotuber pus covering his face. He held his professor's look for a second longer, than turned back to the rest of the table.  
The meal finished a few minutes later and Mrs. Weasley dutifully hurried Ron, along with Hermione and Harry out the door within moments of the table being cleared. They, or course, protested loudly, but were silenced when Dumbledore's voice rose above the din and said clearly, "I ask for your compliance now, but be assured you will not be kept in the dark forever." Giving them each a look above his half-moon spectacles, he smiled. With that, Harry thought it best to allow himself to be shuffled out the door. The other turned and followed, though not quietly.  
"Who do they think they are?" Ron started angrily, "kicking us out at the last minute, so they can keep their stupid secrets. You would've thought last year was a good enough reason why NOT to keep things from us."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished, "keep quiet. You know Professor Dumbledore and others have very good reasons for not telling us everything. Besides," she continued, ÒDumbledore said heÕd fill us in."  
"Yeah, right," mumbled Harry, "you think, after all this time, he's going to start telling us things, just because Sirius died? C'mon, Hermione." He continued to trudge up the stairs, eyes downcast. He'd really thought Dumbledore would treat them, especially him, more like an adult, after everything at the Ministry and with Sirius, but here he was, still being treated as a child, being kept out of meetings and not being told what was going on. He was still being so unfair.  
The three of them filed into the small, dark bedroom that Harry and Ron had shared the summer before. Harry sat of his old bed, and Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other on the other bed. They all stared at each other for a few moments, and finally Harry grew tired of ignoring the looks Ron and Hermione were continuously throwing each other.  
"Um, I'm not going to be angry with you guys for going out, you know." Harry muttered, looking at them both.  
Ron and Hermione both turned bright red, "Oh, Harry," Hermione started, "it's just, well, we didn't, I mean..."  
"Thanks, mate," Ron interrupted, "I guess we just didn't want to make you feel out of place or anything."  
"You're not mad, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. Both she and Ron, though they had noticeably relaxed were still sitting nervously, as if waiting for Harry to start yelling at them as he had the previous summer when he had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
He looked quickly at them both, then smiled, "Nah. I mean, it's not exactly a surprise."  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked.  
"You two have been bickering for almost two years, c'mon, I'm not blind," Harry smiled. "So, when did you two figure it out...that you fancied each other, I mean."  
"Oh, umm," they both muttered, turning red again.  
Hermione began, "Last week, when I came to the Burrow for a few days, it's just, well, we were, I mean," she trailed off.  
Harry starting laughing, "I think that's the first time you've ever been speechless, Hermione."  
She looked apologetically at him, then turned to Ron, who had been turning more and more red with every passing moment of the conversation between Hermione and Harry.  
"Relax, I meant it when I said I wasn't angry I'm happy for you, honest." he reassured his two best friends.  
"Well," said, Hermione, rubbing her hands on her jeans, "Now that we've got that out of the way, what do you think they're talking about downstairs?"  
Harry smiled, realizing Hermione was turning to business.  
He caught Ron's eye, who shrugged helplessly, throwing a grateful look at Harry. Harry knew they would be talking about the last week's events at the Burrow very soon, once Hermione was out of earshot.  
In the meantime, however, they had plenty to discuss. Once they had discussed all the possible topics of what the Order could be talking about downstairs, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "So, tell us more about Snape showing up on your doorstep."  
"Oh," Harry began, "It was bizarre. Seeing Snape on the Dursley's doorstep. Oh, I almost forgot," Harry said, warming to the topic, when Snape and I were heading back downstairs..."  
"Wait a tic, Snape saw your bedroom? Did he say anything?" Ron interjected.  
"No, actually, he was, well, not nice, but definitely less snarky than usual. He didn't make any comments about my room, and when we got here, he took me downstairs to the kitchen and made me tea."  
"But that's not the important thing...before Snape and I walked upstairs, he addressed my aunt by her first name. It was as if they had met before; that they knew each other."  
Ron and Hermione sat still on the other bed, their faces screwed up in puzzlement. Harry wanted to discuss it some more, but there came a soft knock at the door.  
Hermione went over and pulled it open, revealing Remus Lupin, dressed in his same shabby robes, his expression a mixture between business and, Harry wasn't sure, but regret?  
"Ah, good evening, all three of you. The Headmaster has asked you come down to the kitchen now, he has things to discuss with you." his manner seemed quieter from when Harry had last seen him, and even more so from dinner. He was almost slinking around, shoulders hunched, his face withdrawn, eyes downcast. He looked as if he'd just been scolded. Harry wondered if he had been.  
The three of them followed Remus downstairs quietly, the portrait of Mrs. Black still hiding behind the curtain. When they made it to the kitchen, a number of the Order had cleared out. Only the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Dumbledore were left. Molly Weasley bustled over to the table, placing steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of everyone. Remus grabbed his gratefully and began sipping immediately. Tonks took one and handed a second over to Arthur Weasley, sitting in the corner. Snape remained where he was, up against the wall in the back of the kitchen.  
"Come in, come in," Dumbledore motioned them all to take a seat, "Now, as you have been promised, and as I think we ALL agree," said began Dumbledore, looking over spectacles at Snape, who had given a light snort in response to the Headmaster's comment, "there are a few things you will need to be filled in on. I am asking, because we are placing this trust in you, not to tell your classmates what we tell you, and that you, in turn, trust us to tell you that which we feel in necessary and keeping what should be kept between full members of the Order secret. I still stand firm that members of the order must be of-age and out of school. I will not waver in that requirement. Until such time, we will decide what information is passed along. I can assure you, however," he looked very carefully at Harry, "That you will not be kept completely out of the goings- on. I ask for your trust. Do I have it?"  
Dumbledore continued to look directly into Harry's eyes, waiting for his response. Harry wanted to answer yes, but there was a still a part of him that wanted to yell at the old man. Carefully, though, Harry swallowed and nodded his agreement. Seeing that, Ron and Hermione nodded their assent as well.  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore cried, "then, let us get to business. We have much to tell you. But, I believe, business first. Harry, I understand your reluctance, but I again insist you take Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape." Dumbledore was cut off and Harry leapt from his chair, knocking it over in the process.  
"But why?! It didn't work last time, Snape hates me. He hated my father and he hates me!"  
"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore gently corrected him, "and I hardly think Professor Snape hates you. Am I correct, Severus?" he asked, turning his gaze to the dark figure in the corner.  
Snape roused himself where he had been standing quietly, then came forward so his face was in the dancing light from the fireplace. "Headmaster," Snape began, ÒI assure you, if it your desire I will attempt to again teach Mr. Potter to close his mind, but I will require a greater sense of purpose from Mr. Potter if this second attempt is going to be successful." SnapeÕs eyes were boring into Harry's, the bright black eyes staring right at him, daring him to say anything further, "I have my own interests at stake as well, Headmaster," he continued, "If Potter continues to fail in his pitiful attempts to close off his mind, my cover may be blown. If the Dark Lord were to discover I was teaching Potter to defend himself against Legimens, it could prove fatal." He closed his hands tightly on the back of the chair in front of him.  
"I understand, Severus," Dumbledore said, holding his hand up in an offer of peace, "I ask you both to try harder, not only in Occlumency, but also simply to get along-to tolerate each other in the same room. In a way that you, Severus, and Sirius, were never able to reach. This is not a request, it is a command. Is that understood?" his voice was very quiet by the end, causing Harry to tremble slightly.  
Harry took a moment to look at Snape, who was glaring in his direction. Slowly Harry extended his hand towards Snape. Looking very surprised at the gesture, Snape slowly extended his right towards him. Hanging a few inches apart for several moments, they finally grasped hands and shook firmly. Dumbledore's eyes rested on this for a few moments, his face very serious.  
Harry released Snape's hand and they both stepped back to look at each other. With a almost imperceptible nod, Snape turned to Dumbledore, nodded and said, "Headmaster, I must now take my leave. Good night." and with this, he swept from the room, a much more impressive exit this time around, as he was back in his black robes.  
Harry turned and looked at Remus, who gave him a very reassuring smile. Harry sat back down in his chair, next to him, still slightly confused as to why he had just agreed to get along with Snape.  
Dumbledore meanwhile, rubbed his hands together and turned to look at all four of his pupils, "Now, children, I am asking you all to keep certain knowledge among yourselves, more now that ever. I also ask you to disband the DA, and to keep an ever more constant vigilance for your safety. Is that understood" he asked, his eyes peering over the edge of his half-moon spectacles.  
"Disband the DA? But why? Why now, when Voldemort's getting stronger? The only way we're going to be able to defend ourselves is if we start practicing." Harry protested urgently.  
"Harry," Dumbledore started, "the circumstances last year did provoke the formation of such a group, I understand. However, this year, I believe your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a bit more progressive in her teaching techniques."  
Harry lowered his eyes, and glanced over at Hermione and Ron. The both of them were nodding at him. Against his better judgement, he decided to agree with Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore nodded again, before raising his eyes to Harry's, "And now, Harry, as was my promise, I will try to answer any questions you may have." 


	4. Far From Home

Chapter IV: Far from Home  
  
Before Harry could formulate a questions, however, there came a minor rumbling from the vicinty of the fireplace, and a voice that echoed through the kitchen "Incoming!"  
Harry jumped back just in time to avoid getting bowled over as a figure tumbled, head first, into a somersault out of the fireplace. The stranger ended in a sitting position, legs splayed out in front of them. Not one inch of their face could be seen, covered by a dark green felt hat pulled low and a big brown woolen scarf pulled high. Shaking their head side to side to remove some of the ashes, the intruder lifted their eyes, only to find five wands trained directly at them. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall remained in their seats. Warily moving eyes around the half circle of fully-trained wizards now threatening to attack, the stranger pulled off the green cap and held out a hand, saying loudly, "For Hade's sake, Remus Lupin, give a lady a hand!"  
Remus started at being addresses by name, look closer at the stranger and exclaimed, "Sofia!" He immediately extended a hand to her own and helped her to her feet. She smiled widely at him, and embraced him warmly in a hug which he heartily returned, before turning to Dumbledore, "Well, Albus, I trust my arrival was quick enough for you?"  
She strode over to the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling brightly and gave him a quick embrace. "Minerva," she nodded at McGonagall. Her eyes looked over everyone else in the room, "Molly and Arthur Weasley, of course, oh..."she trailed off, her eyes resting on Tonks.  
"Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks supplied, having decided that if both Lupin and Dumbledore accepted this newcomer as being safe, she might as well, too.  
"Tonks? Andromeda's daughter? Indeed a pleasure to meet you." said the stranger, who had thus far only been identified as "Sofia" by Lupin. She nodded hellos around the rest of the room.  
After a few minutes, things had settled down again, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and continued solemnly, "Before the interuption, I had told you, Harry, that you would be able to ask questions, in order to avoid a situation like the one a month ago."  
Harry again felt the heat of anger rise in his chest and face when Dumbledore referred to the battle with Voldemort and losing Sirius. But he tried to quickly force it back down, knowing now was not the time to stage a shouting match at the old wizard. Thinking about Dumbledore's offer, Harry tried to think of a question, any question.  
"Are there any other teachers besides McGonagall and Snape that are members of the Order?" he asked.  
Dumbledore looked surprised at this question, but answered immediately, "Hagrid is an unofficial member, not being a fully trained wizard. Professors Flitwick and Sprout are very sympathetic to our cause, though I have asked them both to remain supporters, if not members. I feel the majority of the staff at Hogwarts would be willing to help, but I am loathe to ask them to join, as their participation could very well bring harm to their spouses and children."  
"Their children?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
"Yes, Harry, a number of the professors at Hogwarts are married, and many of them have children, with families of their own. I do not wish to bring any further danger into their lives than what they experience teaching every day." This last comment was said with a small twinkle in his eyes.  
Harry sat back for a moment, letting the idea of his professors having wives, husbands and children sink in. He decided it wasn't really that odd--before he'd come to Hogwarts, several of his teachers had had children in school. He'd just never thought of his professors in such a way, Professor Trelawney settling down to dinner with her husband, just as nutty and wearing bug-eyed glasses brought a snort to his lips, before a new thought horrified him,  
"Is Professor Snape married?"  
The Headmaster chuckled lightly, "No, Professor Snape's temper and preferred style of independence makes him a poor candidate for marriage, I'm afraid." At this comment, Sofia snorted softly, but made no comment.  
Harry, feeling emboldened by receiving a partial answer to his last, rather forward, questions, "Why don't you allow Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout join the order?"  
Dumbledore smiled, "Because, Harry, Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress. Professor Snape is the substitute deputy headmaster. As has been the case in the previous few years, when I am unable to perform as Headmaster, Professor McGonagall takes over for me. Were something to happen to me, her, and Professor Snape, it would then be for Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout to take over at Hogwarts. While Voldemort is still in power, it is possible that all members of the Order could be in grave peril. I do not wish to leave the school without someone I trust to be in charge in such a situation."  
"Oh," Harry replied. He decided to return to the issue of disbanding the DA.  
"You said this year's professor would be better than Umbridge. How can you be sure they'll let us actually practice spells this year? He challenged.  
Dumbledore swept his eyes over to the far corner where the stranger sat, back straight, hands clutched loosely in her lap. She seemed not to have been paying attention, but focused her eyes quickly on her future students.  
"Harry, unlike certain members of the Ministry of Magic, I fully believe in training my students not only to recognize a situation where Dark Magic may be used against them, but also how to defend themselves in that situation. To this end, I am planning to re-start the dueling club, as well as offer private and group tutoring. I assure you, I have no intention of sitting back and watching Voldemort reek havoc and terror, especially on my students, and their families." she had delivered this speech looking directly in to Harry's eyes, not blinking.  
Harry was shocked, this messy, loud, myserious stranger. This was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
Dumbledore intervened. "I apologize, Harry, I realize you have not been properly introduced. This is Sofia Calabrone, an old friend, who has graciously agreed to return from her exile in the United States to teach at Hogwarts this year. I am asking for your agreement that you will work with, not against, her."  
Harry looked her over and gave a small smile.  
She immediately smiled back, and extended her hand. For the second time that night, Harry shook one of his professor's hands, a signal of some sort of unofficial agreement. Standing up, Hummell straightened her gray robes and looked around at them all. "I am glad that is settled. Now children, Headmaster, everyone, please forgive me if I beg off for the evening; I'm afraid the time difference between the States and here has taken its toll on me. Good night."  
Dumbledore turned his gaze back to Harry, raising his eyebrows, Harry knew he was asking if he, Harry, had any further question. Harry couldn't think of any more just now, so he gave a slight shrug.  
"Well, if that is all you have for me at this time, I shall take my leave. I expect you all to continue helping Molly around the house, as well as getting ready for the upcoming school year. Your O.W.L. results should be arriving soon. Good night, children." Dumbledore rose, his robes moving softly beside him as he made for the door.  
Now, only the Weasleys, Tonks, and Remus were left with the four of them. Remus gave Harry a funny little smile, which Harry tried to return.  
  
"Now, who wants some more hot cocoa?" Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shifted their seats at the table so they were evenly spread out. Harry could tell from the looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces that there would be much discussion of what they had found out about their professors when they were alone.  
After another quarter of an hour chatting with Remus and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Harry left himself stifle his third yawn. Looking around, he saw Ron doing the same. Hermione looked too lost of thought to be tired; even Remus's eyelids were drooping, and Tonks was resting her head against her hands. Noticing this, Mrs. Weasley shooed them all off to bed for the evening, but not before making them all promise to be up bright and early the next morning for chores.  
All five of them, Remus included, mumbled their agreement and made their way upstairs to their bedrooms, saying goodnight as they reached the doors. Harry and Ron fumbled their way into bed, neither of them taking the time to change into their nightshirts, before tumbling into a deep sleep, not broken until next morning.  
The next morning, as Ron and Harry were making their way downstairs to breakfast, they heard voices coming from the first floor study. Walking up to the door, they paused, hearing Remus conversing with Professor Calabrone.  
"Sofia, I have been more than patient. Why are you here?"  
First came muffled laughter, then the response, "All right, Remus, I concede your point. There are three reasons, two of which I am authorized to divulge."  
"And those would be?" Remus pressed.  
"Dumbledore asked me to join the Order."  
"Obviously."  
"No, Remus, I couldn't very well be in the Order and live in the States." Calabrone said.  
"You haven't set foot in England in eighteen years. Why would you suddenly have a change of heart?"  
"Ah. That involves the second reason."  
"Which would be?" Remus asked, sounding mildly irritated. Ron grinned at Harry on their side of the door.  
"Remus, I am not intending to vex you, it has simply been so long since I had such a captive audience," she laughed, "I came back to England because Albus asked me to teach at Hogwarts. I owe Albus a rather large favor, and we decided this may very well repay that debt."  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, neither of them knowing what she could be referring to.  
Remus continued on, "All right, last question, why did you ask the Headmaster if you had arrived fast enough? What reason of hurry was there?"  
There was a pause, and Harry thought he could guess the answer before he heard it.  
"That, my friend, is the third reason-the one I am currently unable to reveal."  
Harry turned to Ron. Ron looked at him quizzically, then jerked his head towards the stairs. Following his lead, Harry walked down to the kitchen in silence. The kitchen was, for once, empty, Mrs. Weasley having made an early morning trip to market.  
Ron grabbed two mugs of coffee from the pot warming on the stove, as well as two muffins from the sideboard, bringing them over to Harry, already seated at the table.  
"Ok," began Harry, with the efficient and businesslike air that was more normally associated to Hermione when trying to think things out logically, "she said she had three reasons. Two of those she explained. The third she said she couldn't, but it was the most urgent."  
At this point, Harry realized he had nothing more to say. He was stumped. "What do you think?" he asked Ron.  
"Dunno, mate." Ron said around a bite of muffin, "Let's see, maybe Dumbledore needed her for a secret mission."  
"Yeah," said Harry, quickly warming to the idea, "but what sort of secret mission? What would she be able to do that someone already in the Order couldn't?"  
This left them both stumped. Getting nowhere, the decided it would be a good idea to get started on their chores before Mrs. Weasley came back from shopping.  
As they approached the study doors this time, they could see they were flung wide, revealing Remus and Calabrone covered in dust, both sitting on piles of books. Remus had a book open on his knee, skimming the page. Calabrone had three in her hand, and, upon looking more closely, another one being held firmly at bay under her heel. The book was squirming against the hold. Harry was reminded of his Monster Book of Monsters that Hagrid had assigned their third year for Care of Magical Creatures class.  
Thick clouds of dust were rising in the air, permeating the slivers of sunlight filtering in from the windows. Harry and Ron stood transfixed as they watched Professor Calabrone wipe clear another shelf of books, unceremoniously adding them the growing pile of books at her feet.  
Harrys attention was broken by a slight "eep!" that came from over his right shoulder. He turned his head and saw Hermione, eyes wide, looking at the scene before her. No doubt almost in tears at the treatment of the book, Harry thought, smiling.  
The two adults turned towards the door. Remus grinned, looking almost guiltily at the look on Hermione's face. He started to get up, dusting his robes off as best he could. Calabrone, on the other hand, had a huge smile on her face.  
She exclaimed immediately, "Good of you lot to join us--rather interesting collection of books, is it not? We've taken it upon ourselves to organize, categorize, alphabetize, and sanitize the entire collection." Interpreting the horrified expression on Hermione's face correctly, she continued, "No worries, Miss Granger, we're not planning on throwing much out, we just feel that books ought to be organized in some fashion, so that the unsuspecting reader doesn't receive a, uh, surprise." she finished, looking down at the book underneath her foot, which seemed to have finally given in, and was now lying limply underneath her heel. 


	5. Further Information

All right, kids, if you've made it this far, you've invested some interest into the story, and I'd like to request some sort of review. I've only gotten one, and while that's fine, I'm desperately wondering what the world thinks of this one. So, if you could take the time, please review. Thanks! ...............  
  
Chapter V:  
  
The morning passed quickly. Harry was amazed at some of the books they found. The busy silence was broken every few minutes as someone, usually Hermione, exclaimed over a title they came across. Blights for Brothers: Cursing your Family, Dirty Dueling for Profit, Looking Innocent: A Professional's Guide to Lying, and Brewing Glory & Bottling Fame were just a few. Harry and Ron snickered at the last title, which Hermione had pulled from the very bottom, but before she placed it on the shelf, Professor Calabrone, had glanced at it and started chuckling.  
They all looked up, and Remus started chuckling as well. Ron wasn't having any luck understanding what was going on, "What are you both laughing at?"  
"This book, Mr. Weasley, "said Calabrone, taking the book from Hermione, "was our potions text our seventh year at Hogwarts. Our professor quoted out of it constantly. Go ahead, look, there are hardly any recipes in there. By our N.E.W.T. year, we were expected to have all required recipes memorized, only the new ones were in this book, of which there weren't many." She and Remus seemed to smiling at the memory.  
Ron took the book from her and start flipping through the pages, "Blimey, I've heard of some of these, their right tough, hey, this one's been outlawed, I heard Tonks talking about it. What's this?" he was looking at the inside cover of the book, Harry glanced over Ron's shoulder to take a look. There, in sprawling writing, were the words "This book is the property of Severus Snape" but the first name had been crossed out and replaced with "Snivellus".  
"Snivellus, what's that? Is this Professor Snape's book?" Remus's hand closed quickly over the book, grabbing it from Ron. He opened it and glanced over to Calabrone, before raising his eyes guiltily to Ron.  
"This was indeed Professor Snape's book, Ron. I remember Sirius nicking it off him after our Potions N.E.W.T. He carried it around with him everywhere the weeks leading up to it. Snape's father was a brewer. Had his own shop for while, if I remember correctly, before the Ministry lessened the restrictions on ingredients and safety and quality of potions. Snape was determined to show his father he was good at the family trade; I daresay he surpassed his father in the end." Remus's face had taken of the look of reminiscing Harry had seen on his father's friend's face so often over the past two days."  
"But why did Sirius nick it?" Ron asked. Harry looked down; he still had not betrayed Snape's trust by telling anyone about the memory he had seen in the pensieve. Well, no one besides Remus and Sirius, and they had already known about it. He wondered if Remus would tell.  
"Because Severus Snape and the Marauders got along worse than the three of you get along with Draco Malfoy." Broke in Calabrone, who was resting herself on the remaining pile of books in the middle of the floor.  
Remus nodded. "You already know that though, didn't you, Ron?"  
Ron shook his head in agreement, but looked at Calabrone "How did you know about us and Draco?"  
"Headmaster Dumbledore saw fit to fill me in on a few of the goings on at Hogwarts before I came. I was sent a letter a week ago giving me a overview of everything." Professor Calabrone explained.  
Harry still didn't feel like making eye contact with anyone in the room, but Hermione had moved over next to him, while everyone else turned their attention back to the remaining books. Harry noticed Remus place the book on a side table.  
When they had finally finished organizing the library, in the end using magic to place the books back on the shelf, Mrs. Weasley came up with a tray of pumpkin juice and loaded high with sandwiches. After they had finished Professor Calabrone asked for volunteers to help her with fixing her bedroom. Hermione and Ron immediately offered to help. Harry remained back with Remus. As the other shuffled out of the room Harry noticed Remus was eyeing him oddly.  
"Remus could, could I maybe have that book to give to Professor Snape?" he asked finally.  
Remus looked very surprised, "Of course, Harry, though I don't know if it's the best gift for Severus. You know he can hold a grudge. I'm not sure giving him a book Sirius stole over twenty years ago would be a good thing."  
Harry shrugged "It can't really hurt to try, can it?"  
Remus smiled and rubbed Harry's head in affection, "No, it can't, Harry. Good luck."  
With this, Harry grabbed the book and the tray and headed down to the basement, leaving Remus to join the crew upstairs. As he walked down the stairs, balancing the tray carefully, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards him. Pausing just in time he saw Professor Calabrone coming towards him.  
"Hello, Harry, cleaning up, are you? Nicely done." Harry nodded and continued down the steps. As Professor Calabrone was walking across the main hallway she tripped and Harry winced as he heard the portrait of Mrs. Black awake for the first time in days. But instead of yelling, Mrs. Black instead started talking.  
"Sofia Calabrone? her voice cackled, "I remember you. I knew your parents well. The last I heard of you, you were engaged to Altimus and Lucia Snape's youngest son. Yes, I remember Sirius was quite upset at the announcement. I remember..."  
"Yes, Mother Black," Calabrone said, interrupting, "it is indeed good to see you, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry." With this, Harry could hear the curtains being pulled shut. Harry couldn't make sense of it. Had Mrs. Black been talking about his potions professor? She couldn't possibly. Snape must have a younger brother, or cousin, or SOMETHING.  
He continued up the stairs, anxious to find Hermione and Ron. He found them in the first floor hallway, Hermione laden with the books she had asked to borrow, Ron looking at her, apparently convinced she was going to tip them over at any moment.  
"Hey, uh, what are you two up to?" Harry asked. They both looked up, startled.  
"Nothing." Ron answered, "Calabrone decided she and Remus could handle her bedroom, so she said unless Mum had something else for us to do, we were done for the day."  
"I'd like to start looking through these books, I think there are some things we'll probably start learning for N.E.W.T.s in some of these." Hermione said from behind the pile. "Why don't we meet up for dinner, I'll be in my room, reading."  
Ron looked gratefully at Hermione, and smiled at Harry.  
"That sounds great, Hermione. Come find us if you get bored." Harry offered. With this, Hermione headed off to her room and Harry followed Ron upstairs to theirs.  
Once settled, each on their own bed, Ron looked about, as though trying to get the courage up to start a conversation. Harry, however, saved him from it, and launched in to retelling what had just happened in the hall.  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "Engaged to Snape? Harry, you, must have heard wrong. That can't be. It just can't."  
"I know Ron, but I've never heard Dumbledore or Remus or any of the others talk about Snape's family, I mean, who else could it be? Do you think there'd be a book about pure blood families in the library upstairs? Maybe we could look it up." Harry thought out loud. He stopped when he noticed Ron fidgeting nervously with the trim of his blanket. Thinking he knew what Ron wanted to talk about, he asked.  
  
"So, what exactly happened at the Burrow last week?"  
Ron immediately turned red and mumbled a few words. Harry smiled and urged him on again. Clearing his throat, Ron looked ready to begin.  
"Well, Hermione came to about a week ago. She'd already gone on a trip somewhere with her parents. She hadn't told me where. It turns out, she went to Bulgaria!" he finished a little hotly.  
"She went this summer, because last she got busy with all of us here setting up headquarters. So, she comes home, fresh from seeing Krum, and she's kinda shy and about it, and she and Ginny were always whispering. It was driving me mad."  
Harry pictured Hermione whispering like Ginny did, and found himself laughing at the image. Giggling and keeping secrets was definitely not a Hermione trait.  
"Go on. If she went to see Krum, how did the two of you figure it out?"  
"On the third day there, Mum sent Ginny, Hermione and me out back to de-gnome the yard, before we packed and came here for the summer. So, we did, only after awhile, Ginny had a gnome that got really angry with her and bit a good chuck of her thumb, so she went inside to have Mum take a look at it. Well, we were talking about the summer, and she said something about going out to lunch with Krum and I guess I said something rather mean and then she blew it out of proportion and got mad at me."  
"What did you say, Ron?" Harry interrupted.  
"I may have mentioned that she should be satisfied with good old English-bred boys, rather than be being attracted to foreigners. Oh, and I may have mentioned her crush on Lockhart, too." Ron's ears had gone red again.  
"Well, what'd she say?"  
"Nothing at first. Just put her hands on her hips and started walking around the yard trying to find a gnome, but I think they all saw she was angry and they were running away. Finally, she threw her hands up in the air and said 'If any, English-bred boys fancied me, maybe I wouldn't have to go to Bulgaria to get a boyfriend!', and then I blurted out before I could stop myself that I fancied her."  
Harry's smiled widened. Ron had never admitted that to him, though it had been pretty obvious for a long time.  
"Well, then she just stopped walking and stared at me. 'You're not joking, Ron Weasley?' she asked. I swallowed hard and said no. And then, Harry," Ron said, getting rather excited, "she walked right up to me and said if I truly fancied her, I wouldn't mind giving her a first kiss."  
Harry stared at Ron. "Well," he prompted, "did you?"  
"Uhh, no. Ginny came back from the house right then. But I nodded to her, to let her know I wanted to. I think she caught it. But since then, we've been around Mum, Dad, or Charlie the whole time, or else someone here at headquarters."  
"So, it's been almost a week since you told her you fancied her, and you still haven't kissed her?"  
"Don't remind me, mate, ok?" Ron asked, suddenly embarrassed.  
"No worries, Ron. Tonight, when supper's ended I'll stay down in the kitchen, and the two of you can go off to the library or somewhere. That way you can give her a proper snogging!"  
Ron lunged at Harry for that last comment, and the two of them continued to wrestle until they heard a loud knock on the door.  
"Dinner!" Hermione's voice called to them. She opened the door a crack, and gasped when she saw them, "What are you doing!" she asked, causing them to pause, Harry's right hand grasped firmly around Ron's ear and hair, and Ron's hands with a good grip on Harry's neck.  
"Nothing, Hermione, just, ah, just practicing." Harry said, lessening his grip on Ron, as Ron did the same to him.  
"Practicing? What for?" Hermione asked, clearly not believing him.  
"Well, Ron asked for a bit of help in kissing, and I was just showing him what not to do." Harry said quickly, squirming free of Ron and scooting out the door before either of them had a chance to react.  
He was already down the second flight of stairs before he heard them follow. Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that many members of the Order were again present. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were both there; Tonks and Remus were helping Mrs. Weasley get dinner on the table. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, as was Mundungus Fletcher. Off to the side, Harry didn't register the shadow as being Snape until Remus addressed his, asking what he wanted to drink with dinner. Snape mumbled something Harry didn't catch, and went back to brooding in his corner.  
Deciding now was a good a time as any, Harry grabbed the old potions text from the sideboard where'd he left it at lunch and walked directly up to his Potions professor.  
Harry gulped back the immediate fear he felt. Snape couldn't do anything with everyone was here. He noticed Remus watching him out of the corner of his eye, but continued on my mission. Coming to rest directly in front of his professor, Harry immediately held the book out. Snape looked at him questioningly, apparently not understanding.  
"This is yours, Professor," Harry began, "we found it today in the library. Remus said Sirius nicked it off you at Hogwarts, and I thought, I mean, I just think that it's time for you to uh, have it back. It was only collecting dust up there, and that's not right, because it's yours." Harry felt himself rambling, but couldn't stop soon enough. He finally had to pause for breath, and felt that was enough said.  
Snape looked at him oddly, not saying a word, before extending one long fingered hand to take the book from Harry. Flipping the front cover open, Harry saw his eyes flick over the name inscribed there. Snapping it shut, he nodded curtly to Harry, and left the room immediately, leaving Remus holding a glass of wine in his outstretched hand. Harry looked around, bewildered. There hadn't even been a thank you. Not that he's exactly expected one, but to just walk out of the room without saying anything was a bit odd. Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, that went better than I'd expected." Turning, Harry found himself facing Professor Calabrone, her dark hair shining in the firelight. Bringing his courage up, Harry decided to ask about Mrs. Black's words.  
"Professor," he began slowly, knowing what he was about to ask wasn't any of his business, "earlier, when the portrait of Sirius's mum didn't yell when it saw you, in fact, it even said, almost politely, that the last time she'd heard, you were engaged to Alti...well, to the Snape's youngest son....was she talking about Professor Snape?" Harry eyed Professor Calabrone carefully, not sure if he was going to get a reply.  
Calabrone closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, they looked a little over bright. Harry couldn't imagine why. "No, Harry, Professor Snape and I were never engaged, though Severus's younger brother Orman and I were. We were engaged by the time he sat his N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts, though I'm afraid we were never married, as he was killed shortly after by Aurors." Calabrone paused before continuing on, "I must ask you not to pursue this line of questioning any further, as I do not feel it is your place to delve into the personal lives of your professors."  
Harry nodded as Professor Calabrone swept towards the far end of the table, her deep blue robes swishing behind her. Harry watched as she seated herself between Remus and Shacklebolt. Remus introduced her and the three of them fell deep into conversation immediately.  
Harry took a seat at the end, across from Ron and Hermione, who were both looking very embarrassed. Finally, Hermione broke the ice.  
"Harry, I suppose we do deserve our fair share of teasing, it's just, well, neither of us have any clue how to go about this, so I think I speak for the both of us," she eyed Ron, who nodded, "when I ask if you could not tease us too much."  
Harry felt another smile on his face, "Because I have all the answers on dating girls?"  
"Well, you had a girlfriend last year, Harry, and tons of girls at Hogwarts have always fancied you." Ron pointed out. Harry felt his face grow red.  
"Cho wasn't really my girlfriend, I mean, we never even had one date where she didn't end it by yelling or crying."  
Ron smiled, "Yeah, that's just the romantic in you, you old charmer."  
Harry shook his head, "Nah, she was just intimidated by my devastating good looks."  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the both of them. All three of them started in on dinner, a delicious beef potpie made by Mrs. Weasley had them all asking for seconds. The table grew quiet as people set about the business of eating seriously.  
Finally, the last of the food had disappeared, and everyone seated around the table appeared to have eaten too much, as there was much loosening of belts and ties on robes.  
The rest of the evening passed quietly, until Mrs. Weasley said something about getting everyone to bed. Harry took this as his cue, and asked Remus if he could stay around for a little while and talk.  
Ron nodded gratefully at Harry, and nudged Hermione out the door before anyone could ask them to stay.  
Harry settled himself down next to Remus. A few of the others muttered their goodbyes and left. Mrs. Weasley was still bustling around the pantry, making sure everything was put away. Professor Calabrone was seated across the table from Remus, apparently very invested in the book she was reading. Squinting so he could see the title, he read A Beginner's Guide to Defense. A little surprised, and little worried, that she would be reading such a basic book, Harry looked up at her. She was staring at him, a small smile playing in her lips.  
"No worries, Harry, I'm attempting to find text for the first years." She explained, "I've already got the rest of my school texts decided upon, but where to start a little vexing."  
Harry nodded, understanding. He looked up at Remus, whose eyes were currently looking across the room where Mrs. Weasley was again attempting to avoid the offer of help from Tonks. "No, dear, honestly, I've got everything under control. Thank you, but no, I'm quite fine. Why don't you go and join everyone at the table?" Tonks walked over to the empty seat beside Harry.  
"Wotcher, Harry, haven't had much of a chance to talk to you. How're you dealing with being here? I mean, this being your house now, and all."  
Harry's eyes opened in amazement. He looked to Remus, who looked to be signaling something to Tonks. He caught Harry eyeing him and apologized.  
"Sorry, Harry. It was, ah, it was in Sirius's will that everything he had goes to you. It's been rather difficult to get the will moved through, though, seeing as he's still considered to be wanted by the Ministry. They want to seize all Black family properties. But, Kingsley is having a pretty good time of getting things cleared up."  
"But, how did you know what's in Sirius's will, if he can't be officially declared..." Harry didn't want to finish the sentence.  
Remus broke in, "There was a copy of it among his personal affects up in his bedroom. There was a letter with it, saying he'd left it, so that even if it was years before the Ministry allowed the official reading of the will, at least the Order wouldn't be up in arms about what was supposed to happen.  
In it, he left Grimmauld Place to you, as well as the remainder of the Black fortune."  
"Oh," was all Harry could say. But, a though surfaced, "he didn't leave anything to you, or Tonks?"  
Remus smiled, "He did, Harry. Tonks got a fair chunk of money, and I got the owner's papers to a small cottage up north. There are a few other things, family heirlooms that he left to Dumbledore to destroy, etc. He did leave a few things to Draco Malfoy."  
"What?" Harry exclaimed. Why would his godfather leave anything to Malfoy?  
"Because, Black family law dictates certain things to be left to certain family members, especially the youngest generation. He gave as much as he could to Tonks, but as Draco is Tonk's first cousin, some of it has to go to him. Don't worry, Harry, until the Ministry accepts that Sirius is gone, nothing will be going anywhere."  
Harry glanced over at Tonks. He'd never though of Draco being her first cousin. Odd. She didn't look overly thrilled about it either. After a few more questions about the will, Harry decided it was time to head upstairs for bed. Remus gave him a slight pat on the back, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a kiss and hug on his way up the stairs.  
By the time he reached his bedroom door, he listened close, but could only hear Ron's light snores, so he opened the door and climbed into bed, his head whirling with thoughts about wills and estates and descendants. 


	6. OWLs

O.W.L.s:  
  
Early the next morning, Harry woke to find Ron sitting up in bed, looking out the window as the first rays of sunlight crossed the grassy square. He had a large smile on his face as he stared into nothing. Taking care not to ruin the moment, Harry shifted to his other side and went back to sleep.   
  
A few hours later, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He blearily opened his eyes into the face of Remus Lupin, wearing a very warm smile. "Time to rise, Harry. Molly decided to let you have a lie-in this morning, seeing as you're on holidays, and those nasty muggles you live with weren't likely to let you have a relaxing summer at all. Molly's words," he added. "Plus, you're O.W.L. results just arrived."   
  
Harry sat bolt upright at this. "My O.W.L.s? Have you opened them?"   
  
Lupin laughed, "No, Harry, I rather thought you'd like to read them first."   
  
He handed Harry an envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest and the Ministry of Magic seal. Harry slid a finger underneath the wax seal and lifted out the parchment inside. He read it over quickly, noticing Remus's eyes upon him. He lowered the paper and smiled.   
  
"Well?" Remus asked.   
  
"Good. An Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. An Exceeds Expectation in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. In Astronomy they gave us all Exceeds Expectations, saying we'd been too distracted to complete the practical thoroughly. Divination only got a Dreadful...not too sad about that, though. And Potions...." Harry stopped. "Remus, this can't be right. They must have gotten something wrong. It says I got an Outstanding in Potions." Harry looked again at the letter in his hands.   
  
"Congratulations, Harry. That's very respectable. Eight O.W.L.s." Remus congratulated him. Harry smiled back.   
  
"Remus, you don't understand. An Outstanding in Potions? How is that possible? I mean...wait..." Harry trailed off, a thought popping in his head, "Remus, does the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall have anything to do with scoring the O.W.L. results?"   
  
But even as he asked, Harry hoped fervently for a negative answer. If Dumbledore or McGonagall were the reason he was continuing on in Potions, he'd feel awful.   
  
"No, Harry," Remus answered immediately, "All judging is does by the board from the ministry. Why?"   
  
Harry felt embarrassed to admit it, "Well, you know I've never been a stand- out in Potions," Remus smiled, "but McGonagall swore to Umbridge she'd make me an auror if it was the last thing she did, and Snape only accepts the top students in his advanced classes, which I'll need to be an auror, so I just thought..." Harry trailed off. "Harry, you want to be an auror? I didn't know that." Remus replied.   
  
"Yeah, well, Moody said something once about my mind thinking the right way, and I think it'd be interesting, plus it'd be good practice and training for when I have to, I mean if I have to, you know, face Voldemort." Harry realized Remus didn't know about the prophecy. He felt an odd pull in him to confide to the older wizard, but he wondered if he shouldn't ask Dumbledore first. He noticed Remus was looking at him oddly.   
  
Harry shook his head, "Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts."   
  
"I think you'd make an excellent auror, Harry," Remus told him, "and I don't want to deter you, but don't you think you might eventually have too much of fighting dark wizards?"   
  
Harry thought about this, "Yeah, I suppose so, but right now I really thinks it's a good idea for me to learn about dark wizards and how to fight them as much as I can." Harry saw Remus's eyes flicker for a moment.   
  
"Oh, Harry, there's so much more to your life than fighting Voldemort. I hope you know that."   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Remus, there isn't. At least, not until Voldemort is no longer a threat. Remus, there's a reason Voldemort tried to kill me all those years ago, and why he's tried so many times since then. I can't hide from it."   
  
"Harry, my boy, you are wise beyond your years, and you have had to live with far more than we should ask of you. I want you to know how very proud I am of you. Getting to know you has been such an honor, and I feel confident that your parents are proud of you, and that Sirius is as well." Remus continued on, "Everyone in the Order cares for you. If you need anything, anything at all, even if it's just to ask about a girl, or homework, or anything, please do. I don't have much to do here, Harry."   
  
Harry felt touched at the words, and unexpected at the feeling Remus used to speak them; he promised Remus he'd take him up on his offer of help. He thought about Remus's last comment and looked up at him.   
  
"Remus, what do you mean, you don't have much to do? Last summer you were hardly around, doing Order business."   
  
Remus looked down sheepishly, "I haven't been dealing with losing Sirius very well. Dumbledore thinks, and I agree," he added hastily, "I just need some time to mourn."   
  
Harry looked at Remus closely. Harry thought he knew exactly how he felt. "Remus, does it every get any better? Missing someone, I mean."   
  
"Yes. It gets better, Harry. It never goes away, but it does get better. This is just so tough because I got over losing Sirius years ago, when he went to Azkaban. When I thought Sirius was the one who betrayed your parents, it was easy to put the Sirius I knew to rest and not think about him any more. Losing him a second time is almost unbearable."   
  
Harry nodded. Losing Sirius had hit him much harder than he'd expected. Remus placed a comforting arm around Harry.   
  
"C'mon, Ron's been asking to wake you up all morning. Molly was at her wit's end when she sent me up. Apparently he has something important to talk to you about. I got the impression it wasn't O.W.L. results, as those just arrived." Remus gave Harry a knowing look. Harry felt his cheeks blush a little, knowing full well what Ron wanted to talk him about.   
  
"I'll leave you to get ready, Harry." Remus said, leaving the bedroom. Harry hurriedly pulled on a new shirt and ran a hand through his hair before heading down to the kitchen.   
  
Arriving in the kitchen, Harry found a beehive of activity. Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were crowding around some pieces of paper, all talking excitedly. Harry couldn't make out what they were looking at, but before he could crane his neck closer, Mr. Weasley pulled him out of the way as Professor Calabrone swept round the room, her wand apparently directing the movement of dishes from the pantry to the table. Remus was helping Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on something, and Harry noticed Ron and Hermione sitting quietly in the corner, not looking at each other. That can't be a good sign, Harry thought, but quickly dispelled the thought, noticing Hermione looked deeply engrossed in the red leather-bound book she was reading. Ron seemed to just be observing everyone, and his eyes latched onto Harry's. Excusing himself from the table, Ron got up and joined Harry. He jostled his elbow, murmuring "c'mon, let's get some fresh air" before grabbing a muffin out of Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand and leading Harry firmly to the back stoop. Seating himself down beside Ron on the top step, Harry idly munched on his muffin, trying to hide his grin at Ron's obvious discomfort. Harry decided Ron deserved some teasing for his part, or at least some encouragement.   
  
"So, Ron, did you sleep well last night? Only I came in and you were already dozed off." Harry asked, picking at some crumbs in his hand. Ron gulped and raised his face to Harry, his mouth twisted in a half-smile.   
  
"Harry," Ron began, "remember after your first kiss with Cho, how you said it was wet? Well, was it wet only because Cho was crying, or for other reasons too?"   
  
Harry smiled broadly, "I think it was just because of the tears. Why?"   
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Well, so, after supper, Hermione and I went upstairs, and we, uh, we, erm...we kissed. I mean, I did ask her if I could, and she said yes, so we did, but it was kind a surprise she said yes, so when we first kissed my lips were really dry, but then I licked them and then they were too wet, and a little sloppy, and I think I may have bit her lip a little, and I really don't think she enjoyed it, and my heart was beating so fast." Ron said, without drawing breath.   
  
"It couldn't have been that bad. I mean, she's still talking to you, isn't she?" Harry reasoned. Ron cocked his head as though he hadn't considered that.   
  
"I suppose you're right. I reckon I ought to give it another go, eh?" he smiled. Harry felt himself smile back.   
  
It was nice to be able to worry about little things, like the way Ron's first kiss had gone, rather than think about Sirius and Voldemort. But no sooner had Harry thought that, than his godfather's face came swimming back up in his mind's eye.   
  
"Harry, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked, sounding concerned.   
  
"Nah, Ron, I just started thinking about Sirius." Harry replied quietly.   
  
"Oh," Ron said. "Er, do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"No. At least not right now. It's just difficult being here, is all. Remus and I talking about it a little this morning when he came to wake me up." Ron nodded appreciatively.   
  
Harry remembered, "Speaking of which, how'd you do on O.W.L.s?"   
  
"I got seven," Ron informed him. "Not bad at all. Mum was quite pleased, so was Dad. How about you?"   
  
"Eight. Including Potions. I can't believe it. On the one hand, I get to continue on with Potions....on the other hand..."   
  
"You get to continue on with potions," Ron finished, "Yeah, I didn't get an Outstanding, so I'm out. I wonder if there's anything else I can do to be an Auror? Maybe there's some other kind of potions class I can take. I'll take a look into it." They sat outside for a few minutes longer, until Hermione came to get them, saying she'd been sent to fetch them my Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Harry noticed her blush when she caught Ron's eye and wondered if he'd be getting asked for advice from her. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as Ron had walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Hermione turned on Harry.   
  
"Harry, I know Ron probably told you about last night. I want to talk to you about it, too. Will you come upstairs with me right now?" Feeling a little bewildered, Harry agreed and followed Hermione upstairs to her bedroom, larger now that she wasn't currently sharing with Ginny.   
  
Harry gingerly sat down on the unoccupied bed on the left side of the room, while Hermione sat down in the chair, turning it away from the desk it had been facing. Harry avoided eye contact with his best friend, until the silence became unbearable.   
  
"Harry, would you please look at me?!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Harry slowly raised his head. Hermione's cheeks were bright pink, looking rather embarrassed. "Erm, what did you want to talk to me about, Hermione?"   
  
"Harry, I'm not going to ask you for advice on snogging Ron, for heaven's sake!" Hermione laughed at him, "I just wanted to make sure, away from the adults, and away from Ron, that you're completely fine with Ron and I...uh...going out."   
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had been expecting, while not a request for advice, perhaps advice for him to give Ron. Thankfully, it was neither.   
  
"Hermione, I meant it," and he did. "Especially if it means the two of you will stop bickering so much now. It'd gotten almost unbearable." Hermione gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Thanks, Harry. Er, also, how are you doing? And I'm not just being polite, Harry. How are you doing with losing Sirius?" Harry got quiet again. He didn't want to think about Sirius right now, but no one seemed to believe him. First Remus, then Ron, now Hermione. He'd been doing very well since he arrived at Grimmauld Place. Hermione seemed to sense this and immediately launched into another topic of conversation.   
  
"How did you do on O.W.L.s? I got all twelve." Harry smiled. There hadn't been a trace of superiority in her voice, just a simple statement of fact. Harry shook his head, wondering what Ron had gotten himself into.   
  
"Fairly well. I got an 'O' in Potions."   
  
"Potions? Well done, Harry! Of course, that does mean to have to keep dealing with Snape. Have you though about practicing for your Occlumency lessons?" she questioned.   
  
"Hermione! After what happened last time?"   
  
"Exactly, Harry. After what happened last time, it should be more than clear that you do need to continue the lessons. Now that Voldemort knows for sure he can communicate with you through Legimency, he'll do it again. Now, I've been reading several books on the subject, and I have a few suggestions that should help..." Hermione began to ramble.   
  
Harry listened with half an ear to the tips Hermione was rattling off. He hadn't thought about the upcoming lessons at all, for the simple reason that they would include more time spent alone with Snape, something Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. However, if Hermione truly did have something that may help, he'd try it. Absently promising her he'd try, Harry didn't notice her slight frown, as his attention was pulled to the door. Ron's red hair peered around the door. His expression was slightly puzzled.   
  
"What happened to the two of you? I've been looking throughout the whole house. You were right behind me going into the kitchen." Ron said.   
  
"Oh, I wanted to ask Harry some things." Hermione said dismissively. Ron's eyes widened.   
  
"About what?" he asked nervously.   
  
"About O.W.L.s, and Occlumency" Harry told Ron. Ron nodded, looking mildly relieved.   
  
"Well, your lunches are sitting on the table down there. So's Snape." He added darkly.   
  
"Snape? What's he doing here? He's never here during the day." Harry asked. "He wants to see you." Ron shrugged. "He didn't look very happy."   
  
"When does he?" Hermione asked.   
  
None of them had an answer to that, and so all three filed downstairs. Ron and Hermione sat on the far edge of the kitchen table, next to the plate piled high with sandwiches, while Harry walked straight forward, to stand in front of Snape, whose sneer was firmly in place.   
  
"Potter. Nice of you to take your time getting down here."   
  
Harry squelched the urged to roll his eyes and answered calmly, "Sorry, sir. Hermione and I were discussing our O.W.L.s. I got an outstanding in Potions." He couldn't help adding. He let a small smile play on his lips, noticing a muscle twitch in Snape's jaw.   
  
"Congratulations, Potter." The statement landed in the room with a splech. Snape picked a piece of lint of the left arm of his robes.   
  
"In keeping with our agreement, tomorrow evening we will commence again with Occlumency. Seven o'clock sharp in the library. The lesson will last approximately three hours. Please be prepared. Clear your mind before you go to bed this evening. I am sure Miss Granger," Snape said, his lip curling, "will have multiple methods to recommend to aid your relaxation." Snape stood and was at the door when he turned and looked directly at Harry, "By the way, Potter, thank you for the book." He turned and left, leaving the three Gryffindors staring at him in amazement. 


	7. Occlumency Revisited

The only thing that's been changed is an update about the upcoming chapters and some notes to reviewers. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 7: Occlumency Revisited  
  
In Harry's opinion, seven o'clock came far too fast the next evening. The past two days had been spent discussing Snape's apology, Ron and Harry still looking for other possible interpretations of his words. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two of them, and buried her nose in various books.  
  
As the dishes were cleared from dinner, and everyone said their goodnights to Harry, his spirits sank lower. Everyone had plans to spend the evening in the kitchen, leaving Harry and Snape uninterrupted in the library. Slowly he trudged up to the library.  
  
Opening the door, he saw Snape sitting in on of the worn armchairs in front of the fire, waiting for him. Harry gave a quick glance to the clock. He wasn't late, he noticed, which was some small comfort, knowing Snape would've used that as yet something else to pick on him for.  
  
Harry hadn't been alone with Snape since the awful day he'd been caught looking into Snape's thoughts. Well, Harry thought, technically he'd been alone with Snape when he'd left the Dursley's, but that had just been so bizarre as to not count. This lesson was the first time he'd been alone with Snape for an extended amount of time, Harry amended. The clarification didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"Potter." Snape greeted him tersely. Harry already felt tense. Last night, he'd done some of Hermione's suggestions. He'd sat, with his legs crossed, on his bed, closed his eyes, and slowly saw all his thoughts being put into a small box. After about five minutes, he'd felt exhausted at the concentration required and had opened his eyes, only to find Ron shaking with silent laughter across from him. Harry had grabbed his pillow and chucked it across the room, hitting Ron squarely in the chest.  
  
He'd tried it again as he was falling asleep, but he wasn't sure it had done any good. Now, standing in front of a sneering Snape, he knew he was in trouble.  
  
Snape stood brusquely and faced Harry. He gulped as he took out his wand. But rather than hear the regular bark of "Legimens!" Snape pointed his wand to the desk in the far corner, "Accio book!"  
  
Harry saw the old potions text he had given Snape sail neatly into the man's hands. Harry was puzzled. What did this mean?  
  
"Potter." Snape addressed him again, "Why did you give me this book?"  
  
"Like I said, Professor. It's just been sitting on these shelves for years, and it's yours, so, you should have it." Harry was thoroughly puzzled now.  
  
"That makes no sense, Potter. You were nice. To me. You and I are not nice to each other." Snape said.  
  
"That's only because from the moment I set foot in Hogwarts you've had it in for me." Harry replied, feeling his anger rise. If Snape thought he was going to blame Harry for the two of them not getting along, Harry would put all his might into proving him wrong.  
  
"Really, Potter?" Snape drawled. "I seem to recall you being a rule breaker from the beginning. You did not answer any of the questions I put forth to you during your first potions lesson. The questions I asked were infantile. Any 11 year-old wizard should have known them."  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't just any 11-year old wizard, was I, Snape?" Harry could feel the heat on his face. He knew he would pay for this insolence, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. "No. As you said, I was the new celebrity."  
  
"Yes, you were. And where has it gotten you, Potter? Fame, fortune and the rest? No, instead it finds you alone, your godfather dead. Is it nice, Potter?"  
  
Harry felt something snap inside him. In an instant, he had his wand out, poised at Snape's chest. The anger had bubbled up inside him. He had a curse on his lips when Snape's voice rang out, "Legimens!"  
  
Instantly Harry was thrust back in his own memories. The first day of potions, with Snape billowing through the door came first came flooding back. Almost as instantly, Harry was able to push back the memory.  
  
He felt a shift, and noticed the scene had changed. It was still the dungeons, but Snape was nowhere to be found. Well, that wasn't entirely true, as Harry heard the professor standing at the front of the classroom call out, "Severus, would you mind holding back for a moment?"  
  
Before the memory could continue, though, Harry became aware of the surroundings of the library again. Snape was standing directly in front of him. Both of them were panting lightly. Snape nodded tersely.  
  
"Well done, Potter. It seems the Headmaster was right. Working from anger does seem to clear your mind." He strode closer to Harry. "What meditations did Miss Granger recommend for you?"  
  
Harry looked at him, bewildered. That whole thing had simply been to get him angry?  
  
"Do shut your mouth, Potter, this is not the window of a fishmonger's." Harry clamped his mouth closed. Finally, he found his voice.  
  
"Sir," he began slowly, "are you saying you provoked me on purpose? You wanted me angry? Did you, did you mean what you said?" he finished, his voice small.  
  
Snape sighed irritably. "Potter, do think beyond your bruised ego for a moment. In the past, it has become clear that you operate best under pressure, and, as of late, anger. The Headmaster suggested that, in this second attempt, I use that anger to keep you focused single-mindedly on something, so that an attack of Legimens would not be as effective. It seems he was right. I shall ask again. In what form of meditation did Miss Granger instruct you?"  
  
Harry was still unsure of how to react to this, but answered Snape, "Some kind of breathing and visualization technique. She found it in a book from the library. It had me sit with my legs crossed, focusing on placing all my thoughts in a small box in the corner of my bedroom. It worked pretty well last night, especially with the breathing."  
  
"Ah, the Pandora approach. Yes, I have used it. It seems, in your case, to be quite beneficial. Now, Potter, let us try that again." Snape readied himself, raising his wand once more.  
  
Harry cut him off, "Did you mean what you said about me being a celebrity? About me being all alone?"  
  
Snape sighed again loudly, and rubbed his left hand against his face. "Potter, I feel I have already explained myself on this matter. I needed you angry. I got you angry. It worked. Now, may we please proceed?"  
  
"No." Harry answered stubbornly.  
  
"No?" Snape questioned menacingly.  
  
"No." Harry affirmed. "I want to know some things. I won't continue with Occlumency until you answer my questions." He knew he was taking a giant risk, but in the past few days, there had just been two many questions concerning Snape's behavior not to ask. Besides, the worse that would happen was that Snape would see more of his memories. Harry knew he'd already seen so many there couldn't be many more to cause further embarrassment.  
  
"Fine." Snape spit. "Ask away. Though I make no guarantee you will receive any answer. I am not in the fashion of playing adolescent games of truth or dare."  
  
Harry smiled at the image of Snape sitting around in a circle of giggling boys and girls wearing a girl's bra for a hat, or admitting to the first girl he'd kissed. Noticing the sneer on Snape's face grow larger, he hastened to ask the first burning question.  
  
"How long have you known my aunt?"  
  
Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "I am unable to answer at this time, Potter. Next."  
  
"Why did you make me tea when we arrived at headquarters?"  
  
"Because, Potter, we are English. As such, we have somehow adopted the notion that all things that ail you may be cured over a nice cup of tea. You seemed distraught."  
  
"When have you ever cared about how I seemed?" Harry fired.  
  
"Only recently, I assure you." Snape would say no more, so Harry continued.  
  
"Why did you thank me for returning you book?" Harry asked, unfazed by the partial answer of his question.  
  
Snape rolled his tongue around his lips, his mouth twitching. "Because, Potter, I am unaccustomed to kindness, especially from you. Especially in the form of a book your dearly departed godfather pinched off me years ago."  
  
That comment, fortunately, led the way to Harry's next question, "Why did you say I was alone earlier? Is it because Sirius is gone?"  
  
"Dead, Potter, is the word I believe you are refusing to say." Snape drawled. "And yes, Black is the only family you have ever been happy to admit to. I am assuming his death has hit you hard. With him 'gone', you have no one else."  
  
Snape's words hit Harry like a blow to the stomach. What came out of his mouth next happened before he could stop the words, "So are you, you arrogant bastard!" Harry froze, waiting for swift punishment.  
  
Nothing happened. A few seconds ticked by on the mantle clock, but Snape said nothing. Finally, he shook his head. "Yes, Potter. I am alone as you are. Does that make you feel better? I have no wife waiting at home for me with dinner on the table, no family showering me with presents for the Christmas holidays, no brothers or sisters bringing their sniveling brats to visit over the summer. I am quite alone. Satisfied?"  
  
No, Harry thought to himself, watching Snape gather up his book from the side table. He paused in the door. "Continue on with the relaxation techniques, they seem to do you quite well. I will send word by the werewolf for our next lesson. Good night, Potter."  
  
The door to the library clicked quietly, leaving Harry alone on the room. That hadn't gone how he wanted it to. He felt sorry for Snape; that hadn't been the point of the questions. Exhaling crossly, he pocketed his wand in the seat of his jeans and left to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
He found them still in the kitchen. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, leaping up from the table where Bill, Ron, Remus and Mr. Weasley were playing Exploding Snap. Mrs. Weasley and Professor Calabrone were in the pantry, putting the finished touches on apple and rhubarb crisps.  
  
He smiled as everyone distractedly murmured their hellos. Hermione pulled him over to the end of the table.  
  
"Harry, what are doing down here already? It's only been an hour. Did something go wrong?" she looked at him sternly, "Did you forget to practice clearing you mind?"  
  
"No, no." he assured her, "I did that, and I think Snape actually complimented me for it. I think I hurt his feelings?"  
  
"What?" Hermione replied. Harry hastily gave her a recount of the query and answer portion of his Occlumency lesson. Hermione's face looked as puzzled as Harry felt.  
  
"But why would he get so upset about that? I mean, it's not very pleasant, but it's not like he's the only one without any family. Besides, he has everyone at Hogwarts and in the Order." Hermione said.  
  
"Does he, Miss Granger?" came the voice of Professor Calabrone.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked down guiltily.  
  
"I do not mean to chastise either of you. I just wish you to understand your professor a little better." She took the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
"I have known Professor Snape since we were very young children. In fact, we were neighbors growing up. My family moved from Italy when I was six. We moved just down the lane from the Snapes. All our free time was spent wandering the area, the three of us, Severus, Orman and myself."  
  
Noticing the confused look on Hermione's face, Harry explained, "Orman was Snape's younger brother."  
  
Harry answer only seemed to further confuse her. "How do you know the name of Professor Snape's young brother?"  
  
Calabrone smiled, "Mister Potter asked me about my engagement to Altimus and Lucia Snape's youngest son. That would have been Orman, not Severus."  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied, her eyes still warily between Calabrone and Harry. Harry shrugged and motioned for Calabrone to continue.  
  
"I don't know how much is my place to tell, but the three of us were quite inseparable, until Severus received his Hogwarts letter. Once he left for school, Orman and I hardly ever say him again. He was favored by the older Slytherins..."  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione broke in. Calabrone nodded.  
  
"He became enthralled by life at Malfoy Manor, and Orman and I, being three years younger, seemed babies to him. We were left to our own devices. I was sent to Hogwarts when I turned eleven, but Orman, on the advice of my parents, was sent to Collegia Stregeria in Umbria, just outside Rome."  
  
"Collegia Stregheria?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yes. It is the Italian's version of Hogwarts." Calabrone replied, a wide smile on her face, "Both my mother and father went to school there. "It is a fine school, very based in the old ways. Streghe is the name given to the ancient culture of Italian Witchcraft. The focus there is far more on earth magic than at other schools in Europe."  
  
Harry had been listening, somewhat interested. Hermione, of course, looked enthralled. "How do they teach earth magic?"  
  
Calabrone's smiled widened, "I should say they focus more on theory than actual practice, at least until the fifth year. Much attention is given to the folletti, linchetti, and le fate." Calabrone's accent came through as she pronounced the Italian words.  
  
"What are those?" he found himself asking.  
  
"Linchetti are the elven spirits. Generally, they are considered night elves that can cause nightmares, especially in younger children. The Folletti are the wind spirits. And le fate are the spirits of wood and waters, they are excellent shape shifters. They also closely resemble pixies, or fairies, here in England. In the story of Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy is called 'La Fata Azul'."  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione looked enraptured. "Could you tell us more?" she breathed softly.  
  
"Yes," Calabrone said, laughing, "but I don't want to put young Harry to sleep. Perhaps you and I could meet and discuss it?" Hermione fervently nodded.  
  
"I believe, young Harry, that you wished to understand why Professor Snape has been acting rather oddly lately, correct?" After nodding his answer, she continued, "It is quite simple. Severus has been acting oddly, especially to you, because he blames himself for Sirius Black's death."  
  
A/N:  
  
Just so anyone is curious, I will be updating this by April 17th. And then I plan on keeping a regular update of two weeks. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Lilypurewhite: thanks for the reviews on both stories, they are greatly appreciated!  
  
Dark magenta: you were my first review every. THANKS!  
  
Jekl: even without the review I'll update. I'm using this as a test run for an original novel I'm doing research for right now..this gets me in the habit of writing regularly and keeping the story flowing and making sense. 


	8. Literary Dreams

Literary Dreams:  
  
Harry and Hermione were open-mouthed. "What do you mean, he blames himself?" Harry asked. He couldn't imagine Snape blaming himself for anyone's death, least of all Sirius, who he had openly hated.  
  
Professor Calabrone folded her hands together in her lap and sat down next to Hermione. "Professor Snape feels that had he acted differently, or perhaps had he stressed the importance of your godfather staying here at headquarters more, Black might still be alive today."  
  
Harry knew Calabrone wasn't trying to insult Sirius, but he still felt the familiar jab of anger in his chest, making it difficult to breathe.  
  
"Maybe if he'd tried to get along with Sirius, it wouldn't have been so hard for Sirius to obey his orders." He said quickly. He waited for her scolding. It didn't come.  
  
"Maybe." She replied thoughtfully. "I'm afraid we'll never know. Though, for the short time I knew Black, he never struck me as the sort to follow instruction well."  
  
Heading off Harry's anger, she continued, "He was far more the one to come up with the rules and instructions for others to follow."  
  
Harry nods, happy by her description. Hermione, however, continues the questions.  
  
"But, Professor, why couldn't Professor Snape tell Sirius it was a trap for Harry and that there would be Death Eaters there?"  
  
Calabrone looked a little surprised, "You think Snape didn't tell him it would be a trap? That's why Sirius went, Miss Granger. His godson walked into a trap. He could not simply sit by and let that happen."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. It really was his fault, he thought. If he had listened to Hermione when she mentioned Voldemort knowing about his need to play the hero, or if he hadn't poked his nose into Snape's thoughts and gotten thrown out of Occlumency lessons, he could have closed him mind to the attacks.  
  
"Harry, don't blame yourself. If you want someone to blame, place it in the right direction. Blame Voldemort." Professor Calabrone said gently resting her arm on Harry.  
  
"Blame Voldemort?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." She replied calmly. "Blame him. He is the one who started this whole thing."  
  
"But that's not reasonable." Hermione pointed out. Harry agreed with her.  
  
"No more unreasonable than Harry blaming himself." Calabrone said firmly.  
  
"But to blame him is like blaming, oh, I don't know." Harry trailed off, unable to come up with a reasonable example.  
  
"Perhaps a bit like blaming Salazar Slytherin for Draco Malfoy's behavior? Yes, I agree it is putting the blame in an odd place, but please think about it, Harry. This all stems back to Voldemort. To a dark wizard intent upon destroying the semblance of peace we wizards have come up with in the past century. Do not get distracted by your own pangs of guilt, Harry, or I feel by the time this war is over you will be overburdened by it. Do you blame yourself for Cedric Diggory's death?" she questioned.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply. Not even Ron and Hermione knew about his occasional feelings of guilt for his dead schoolmate. Hermione looked at him curiously. He shook his head, but he thought he saw Calabrone raise her eyebrows at his answer.  
  
"Good." She said briskly. "Mr. Weasley." She called to Ron, still seated at the table. He got up, putting his hand of exploding snap on the table, and came over to join the three of them by the fire. "Luck wasn't in your favor tonight, was it, Mr. Weasley?" she added, noticing the singe marks on the tips of Ron's hair.  
  
Ron turned red and mumbled something. He sat down next to Hermione. "What are you talking about it?"  
  
"I wanted to get the three of you together to see if you would help me prepare for the dueling club. I've managed to gather some information about the club, but I'm afraid it's rather old.  
  
"There were three books in the library that mentioned it. I'd like you three to sift through it. I'm also expecting a letter back from Professor Flitwick. He was a dueling champion years ago."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I want the three of you to find out how the club was conducted. Whether there were officers, official meeting times, what sorts of spells were used, what precautions were taken, etc. I fully recognize the importance of this club, however, I also know how miserably the last attempt failed. I wish to avoid that."  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes were shining brightly, no doubt excited about homework being assigned one full month before school even started. Excited though Harry was at the thought of the dueling club, he didn't really want to go to all the trouble of afternoons spent in the library. But, it seemed that's what he, Ron, and Hermione would be doing. Oh well, he thought. There were worse ways to spend the summer.  
  
Then he remembered he still had Occlumency with Snape. He sighed loudly. Noticing this, Calabrone put a hand on his and Ron's shoulders.  
  
"I know you two might not exactly be thrilled about this extracurricular assignment, but how about this—I will ask the two of you to come up with two hexes each that might be useful to use against certain members of Slytherin house," and she smiled conspiratorially.  
  
The thought of having a school-sanctioned opportunity to again curse Malfoy, Harry's interest was again captured. He, Ron and Hermione all promised to begin work tomorrow.  
  
In the meantime though, Harry was ready for bed. Ron and Hermione caught with him as he reached the upstairs landing.  
  
"What time do you want to get started on research for the dueling club tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
For once, Harry was actually looking forward homework. He already had thoughts of spells they had used for the DA that would be great for the club.  
  
"How about right after breakfast?" said Ron, surprising the both of them.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly and agreed. They said their good nights and Harry followed Ron to their room. Changing in to their pajamas, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, mate, do you think the dueling club idea?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "What do you mean, Ron?"  
  
"Well" he started, rubbing a hand through his red hair, "it's just that the club is going to have to open to everyone. That means Slytherin. That means Malfoy. I mean, the first time the two of you dueled, he threw the curse early. That was only our second year. Who knows what his father has managed to teach him since then. If the two of you duel..." he let the sentence hang there.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't be any safer, Ron. He hates you too, remember?" he said wryly. "Besides, Calabrone will be there, and I'm sure there will be other professors present. This will be good. I'll bet Professor Calabrone will show us all sorts of neat curses. Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
With this, the two of them crawled under the covers. Harry listened as Ron's breathing grew softly and regular, signaling he was asleep. Allowing his thoughts to wander, Harry soon felt himself being tugged to his left.  
  
Before he knew it, something, or someone tugging on his sleeve was pulling him down the hall. He couldn't see who or what was doing the pulling, but felt it would be useless to resist.  
  
Before long, he found himself in the library, a book thrust into his left hand. He was led to the table. He squinted at the title, just barely visible in the faint light filtering in through the curtains from the streetlamp, but was unable to clearly make it out before the invisibly thing opened the book to a page about halfway through.  
  
Harry found he couldn't read anything on either page of the book. Odd. He squinted, but it didn't change anything. He tried closing his eyes, shaking his head and opening them again. Still nothing. He let out a frustrated growl and was about to get up when he felt himself being shaken again.  
  
Moving his eyes up, he was surprised to find Ron standing over him. When had he fallen on the floor? Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized he was still in bed. Sitting upright in bed, he looked at Ron, still standing at the side of his bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at him, concerned. You woke me up. You were moving your hands all weird, like you were trying to reach for something. Then you sounded like you got frustrated and started muttering to yourself. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I didn't know it was a dream." Harry answered. "I was in the library, trying to read a book, but the words were all blurry so I couldn't."  
  
"What was the name of the book?" Ron asked.  
  
"I couldn't read that either. Hey, do you think that book could be in the library?" Harry wondered.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe. Let's look for it in the morning. G'nite, Harry." He said, crawling back into his own bed. Harry did the same, and before long was being shaken gently by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come along now, dear. Honestly, if you and Ron can't stop yourselves from chatting all night, I may have to separate the two of you. Neither of you get enough sleep as it is." She bustled over to Ron's bed and set about waking him up. "Come along, come along, you two. Hermione's been up for ages, she's looking for you two."  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. Once Mrs. Weasley had left the room they got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Tonks greeted them warmly. As they sat down, Mrs. Weasley carried over two plates laden with bits of warm breakfast.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry, Ron. Just finishing up myself, but seeing as the two of you are up, I might stay around for a while. What do you have planned for today?" she asked, mopping up the remaining bits of egg yolk with a corner of toast.  
  
"We're supposed to help Professor Calabrone with some research for the dueling club. Is she up yet?" Ron asked enthusiastically around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
Tonks looked up at him, puzzled. "Didn't she tell you?"  
  
"Tell us what?" Harry asked, helping himself to a second helping of toast from the plate Mrs. Weasley had placed on the table.  
  
"She and Remus left in the middle of the night. Special orders from Dumbledore. They knew they were going, just not when. No one knows what it's about."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. Calabrone had known she might be going away and hadn't told them. Why not? "When will they be back?" he asked Tonks.  
  
Tonks shrugged and called over her shoulder to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What's that dear?" she called, walking out of the pantry to hear better. "Oh, I don't know. The headmaster came last night after you lot had gone to bed and told Sofia and Remus they needed to leave immediately. They seemed to know what it was about."  
  
"Sorry I don't know any more," Tonks apologized.  
  
"S'all right" Harry assured her, his mouth filled with egg. "It's just odd. Oh well. I'll guess we'll just have to start on our own. I don't think that'll cause a problem for Hermione.  
  
And with perfect timing, Hermione entered the room, clutching three books to her chest.  
  
"Oi, Hermione, you hear we got ditched?" Ron said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What?" she responded distractedly. "Oh, Professor Calabrone? Yes, your mother told me this morning. It's odd, isn't it? I hope it's nothing too serious. No one has any idea where they've gone or when they'll be back."  
  
"It could always have something to do with werewolves." Tonks offered.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe, but then when send Professor Calabrone? She's not a werewolf."  
  
Harry nodded, and tried to think of where Dumbledore could have sent them that was so secretive that even the other members of the order didn't know. He couldn't think of anything, but stored it in the back of his mind to keep thinking about it. Tonks said a quick goodbye, saying she was expected at the Ministry and left, leaving the three of them alone at the table.  
  
"What about that book from your dream, Harry?" Ron asked him.  
  
Hermione's head whipped around. "What book? What dream?" she demanded.  
  
"Relax, Hermione." Ron told her. "Harry just had a dream he went and pulled a book from the library. I thought it'd be comforting to know someone other than you has that dream." He teased her.  
  
"Ron!" she admonished. "Well, Harry?" she prompted.  
  
"It's nothing, Hermione. I just had this dream I was trying to look through a book from the library. I doubt it's even there. It was a dream."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, obviously doubting him, "did you remember to clear your mind, like Professor Snape instructed?"  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt. It had worked so well when he remembered. "No." he admitted.  
  
"Harry! What if it was Voldemort last night? What if there's some book he wants? Oh, Harry you've got to start doing the mind exercises every night!" she finished, wringing her hands.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione." He began, "Do you honestly think you-know- who has nothing more sinister to do than look at dusty books in someone else's library?"  
  
Hermione looked hurt. "Just because you don't enjoy books doesn't mean the rest of us can't, Ron!"  
  
"He's right, though, Hermione. I couldn't even read it. What good could that do?"  
  
Hermione chewed on her lip and thought, "I have read somewhere that sometimes, in dreams, people are unable to read. Especially if it's something they've never read before, because their eyes and mind aren't awake to process everything properly. Maybe that's what happened. But Harry, do you think maybe Voldemort did want something from that book?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Until we find out what that book is, we'll never know. Shall we try and find it?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded at him. Thanking Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast, they set off for the library. 


	9. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Chapter 9: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
  
Once in the library, Harry looked around and attempted to remember from where he had pulled the book. Nothing looked familiar. He knew Ron and Hermione were watching him, waiting. Exhaling loudly, he said, "I can't remember!"  
  
Ron shrugged, "It's okay. We'll just start on research. Maybe it'll come to you." he reassured Harry.  
  
"Maybe it means the dream you had was just a dream." Hermione said, sounding hopeful. Harry didn't agree.  
  
"No, I was definitely being pulled down the hallway. I couldn't see who it was, but they didn't seem very big, maybe the size of a house elf." Harry stopped, a new thought occurring to him. "Ron, are you absolutely positive you saw me in bed for the whole dream?"  
  
"What are you getting at, Harry?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"How long before you woke me up did you notice I was thrashing around?" Harry asked, getting excited.  
  
"I don't remember, mate, maybe a minute or two." he replied.  
  
"Oh." Harry responded, his shoulders shagging. If Ron had seen him that far in advance, there was no way.  
  
"What, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I thought, well, I mean, no one's seen Kreacher lately, right? That probably means he's at the Malfoys. I thought maybe Voldemort found out about some book here from Kreacher and he wanted to take a closer look at it." Saying his theory out loud made it sound ridiculous, but he noticed Hermione's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Harry!" she cried. "Do you really think so? What color was the book? Maybe when Professors Lupin and Calabrone cleaned the library they moved it around. Kreacher wouldn't have known that--he would have told Voldemort where the book used to be!"  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement. "Of course." He closed his eyes for a while, trying to remember. "It was red," he said at last, opening his eyes, "Red leather with gold lettering in a fancy script."  
  
"All right then, let's get looking." Hermione commanded. For the next quarter of an hour the three of them searched the shelves.  
  
"Nothing." Ron sighed dejectedly, slumping into one of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
"Me either." Harry said, throwing himself into the chair next to Ron. Hermione looked sternly at the both of them, but after another minute admitted defeat as well.  
  
"Argh!" she growled. "It's got to be here. We're just not looking properly. Maybe they moved books to another room."  
  
"Well, Calabrone did say they were removing some of the more dangerous ones." Ron reminded them.  
  
"Yes, but the book didn't look harmful, did it Harry?" she asked.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean it wasn't." he replied.  
  
Hermione screwed up her face in concentration. "Well, we'll just have to figure out where it went."  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Oh, there you are." she said, entering the library. "Come along, we're going to Diagon Alley after lunch for your school supplies and to pick up Ginny."  
  
Soon enough, the plates from lunch had been cleared and they were getting ready to leave. A clunk was heard on the stairs leading to the kitchen. Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and two wizards Harry didn't recognize shuffled in.  
  
"Wotcher, everyone. Ready for Diagon Alley?" Security is all set, Molly." Tonks proclaimed.  
  
"Security?" Harry asked.  
  
"You didn't think we'd just let you walk in Diagon Alley unguarded did you, Potter?" said Moody. "No, we've already got the advance guard out scouting the area, and the four of us," Moody jerked a thumb toward the door where Tonks stood flanked on either side by the as yet unnamed wizards, "will protecting you from all sides. Molly will be with you as well."  
  
"Is all that necessary, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Moody fixed his real eye on her, "So long as there are Death Eaters out there, parading around as regular citizens, Potter is a target. Dumbledore's orders are to keep him safe. And that's what I intend to do."  
  
Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.  
  
"All right then, everyone ready?" Moody growled. "Right. Let's move out."  
  
They moved to the front hallway. Once outside, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's hand. "All right, Harry. We'll be taking a port key to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone got a hold? One...two...three."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and held on. When he felt everything slowing down he slowly opened his eyes and braced himself for impact, but still managed to fall in a pile on top of Hermione, who was sprawled on top of Ron. He hastened to get up, and put a hand down to Hermione, who was very red faced and looking very embarrassed.  
  
Ron's face was just as red. Harry smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Let's move along." Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "Alastor and the others should have apparated by now." They followed her into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry's eyes adjusted to the dim interior of the pub. The lunch crowd was in, several tables filled with witches and wizards chatting happily to one another. Harry smiled to Tom who was behind the counter polishing a mug. He looked about ready to greet Harry, when Mrs. Weasley shook her head violently. Tom clamped his mouth shut and merely nodded at the party.  
  
They walked immediately to the back room where Mrs. Weasley tapped the bricks in quick succession, allowing them entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry felt a warm blast of air on his face, filled with the many smells of Diagon Alley. Walking quickly behind Mrs. Weasley, Harry soon found himself in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had their class lists in her hand, "It's all right, dears, I'll get what you want. It's stuffed in here. Why don't you lot find your way to the twins' shop?" Harry looked around for some sign of his watchers, but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. They're there. They'll keep an eye on you." She reassured him.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, Hermione. Let's go see the twins' shop." Hermione looked longingly at the piles of unread books. "Ginny will be there," Ron reminded her.  
  
With this, Hermione brightened, "All right. Besides, we can always come back later if we have time." She reasoned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and followed hr out the door. Turning to their left, they ambled down the street until they spotted a window display with sparks and ribbons spouting forth.  
  
A garish orange and purple sign proudly stated 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: Tricks for fun & profit'. Harry smiled; he couldn't wait to see the inside.  
  
As they stepped across the threshold, a loud sound, like someone had stepped on a rather large bird, was heard. Looking up, they noticed a sort of horn. "That must announce when they have a customer." Said Hermione, and sure enough, moments later Fred and George burst through a curtain behind the back counter.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred said dramatically, bowing low and pulling the lurid orange top hot from his head to sweep it low against the floor.  
  
"Litter brother! Harry! Hermione!" exclaimed George. "But where's Mum?"  
  
"Shopping at Flourish and Blotts for us. She'll be along later," Hermione explained.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Ron. Harry turned his head to see what Ron was pointing at. There, stacked neatly to the left of the door, were red and yellow striped boxes. The sign on the topmost read 'Spots-in-the-box: Give the gift to a friend (or enemy). When opened, contents will color the recipients faces in Gryffindor colors. Does not face for three days. Guaranteed to upset any Slytherin.'  
  
Harry noticed that just beyond the Gryffindor boxes were boxes with the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin colors.  
  
"Didn't want to limit our buying market." Fred said in Harry's ear. "We started with just the Gryffindor colors, but quickly expanded."  
  
"And here's our patron." George welcomed heartily. "What say you, Harry? Do you give your approval?"  
  
Harry took a moment to glance around the shop. Everywhere were piles and stacks of firecrackers, food bits, trick clothing, and other jokes, pranks, and tricks of the trade. Reds, oranges, blues, purples, greens, yellows—every inch of space seemed to have a bright color splashed on it. The floor had stars painted on it; the ceiling had stripes of purple and green. The glass counter in the back was trimmed with blinking lights. All the boxes were brightly colored and the time to time a pile of products would spit or sputter and sparks or smoke would spurt forth. There were all sorts of bells and whistles, and clanks and klonks sounding. It was pure pandemonium.  
  
"It's brilliant." Harry said honestly.  
  
Fred and George beamed. "Ginny's been a great help, really." Said Fred. "She put herself in charge of organizing."  
  
"Inventory." Said George.  
  
"Decorating." Continued Fred.  
  
"And generally running the store." Finished George.  
  
"And we've loved every minute of it." Agreed Fred.  
  
"Where is Ginny?" asked Hermione, idly poking at what looked like a pincushion.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that, Hermione." Said George quickly. Pulling her finger back quickly, she glanced up at him. "It's nothing too dangerous. They just latch on and won't let go."  
  
"Great for parties." Said Fred, ushering them to the back of the store. "Come on, come on. Lemonade and biscuits for everyone.  
  
George waved his wand and a tray appeared, stacked with several different kinds of biscuits. They all grabbed eagerly and were snacking with enthusiasm when a loud bang was heard above them. A muffled yell was followed by several more thuds. A small puff of dust appeared from behind the purple curtain dividing the front of the store from the back.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked frantically at Fred and George, who were both grimacing.  
  
"What wuvvat?" Ron said around a mouthful of biscuit. Hermione glared at him, but Ron just shrugged and looked at Fred and George.  
  
"It's Ginny." Said Fred.  
  
"No. It's Dean" corrected George.  
  
"Dean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dean Thomas. He came this morning to help Ginny packed." Fred said darkly.  
  
"And pick up his supplies for the year." Added George.  
  
"That still doesn't explain the noise." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Dean's been helping." Scowled George.  
  
"Helping?" snorted Fred. "Distracting out sister is what you mean. She's been giggly and completely worthless since he arrived."  
  
"Hey Harry!" came the familiar voice of Harry's classmate, Dean Thomas. He and Ginny stepped through the curtain together. Harry felt his stomach give an unfamiliar lurch as he noticed they were holding hands.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny squealed. "Ron, Hermione! You're all here!" she ran forward and pulled the three of them into a hug. She'd grown over the month since school let out, Harry noticed, she was on par with Hermione.  
  
She stepped back, beaming at him. "I'm afraid Dean lost control of my trunk carrying it downstairs." Harry noticed as Fred and George rolled their eyes. "I'm ready to go. Where's mum?"  
  
"So anxious to leave, little sister?" asked Fred.  
  
"And here I thought we were enjoyable. Hurt, am I, Fred. You?" lamented George.  
  
"Wounded to the core." Responded Fred. The two pretended to console one another while Ginny shook her head at them.  
  
"Honestly." Ginny scolded them. Dean, dragging Ginny's trunk out from the back, brought it to rest in front of the counter.  
  
A loud squawk was heard. Moments later, Mrs. Weasley came into view, maneuvering around the piles of merchandise. "Hello Fred, George. Ginny dear, are you all packed? Oh, hello Dean. How are you?" she greeted.  
  
"Fine, ma'am." Dean replied politely.  
  
"It's nice of you to help Ginny. I'm sorry I have to take her away from you. Fred, George, give me a hug. I'm afraid we're in a bit of a rush. Supplies took longer to buy than expected. Moody's getting anxious." She said.  
  
"Professor Moody?" Dean asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped for a moment. Calming herself quickly, she started to shuffle her charges out the door. "Yes, dear, Professor Moody. Now, come along, you four. Let's go."  
  
They all dutifully followed her out the door, calling their goodbyes to Fred, George and Dean.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shuffled them quickly to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Holding out a chipped tankard, she said, "Here were go. Grab a handful. We're stopping by the Burrow."  
  
"Why the Burrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not now, Harry. Just go." Mrs. Weasley said tersely. In turn, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, still clutching her trunk, all flooed to the Burrow, followed closely by Harry and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Brushing themselves off, Ron turned to his mother. "Mum, why did we have to go so quickly? You hardly said hello to Fred and George."  
  
"Oh, Ron, I know dear." Mrs. Weasley began, but was cut off by two loud cracks as Moody and Tonks apparated outside the front door to the Burrow.  
  
"Are they safe?" Moody asked.  
  
"Yes, Alastor. They're all here, they're all safe?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly, noticing the tense faces of Mrs. Weasley, Moody and Tonks.  
  
"Harry dear, nothing's wrong. There was just a small riot outside the Daily Prophet and we didn't want you children walking through it."  
  
"Riot? Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
Moody stumped forward into the house, fixing his eye on the four of them. "There's been a motion brought to the Wizengamot trying to prove that Sirius Black was never a death eater and was completely innocent of the murder's he was imprisoned for. The people are against the motion." 


	10. End of Innocent

Chapter 10: End of Innocent  
  
"Why are people rioting?" Harry asked angrily. "Sirius is innocent."  
  
"You and I know that, Potter, but the rest of the Wizarding world has been told for the past fifteen years that Black betrayed your parents, murdered Pettigrew, along with twelve muggles, and became the first wizard to ever escape Azkaban. That information has been pound into them for the past fifteen years. In their eyes, Black is wild and dangerous. That's not easy to overcome." Moody explained.  
  
"But we just need Shacklebolt to say he's innocent. After all, he's in charge of the investigation against Sirius. He could say they found new evidence that clears his name. The public will believe him." Harry insisted.  
  
"People don't care what the truth is about Black anymore, Potter. They want to have someone to blame this all on. Black's more convenient than most." Moody replied.  
  
"And even if we could convince them," Tonks broke in, "Kingsley's got to keep a low profile. This story's already bringing enough attention his way as it is, without giving credibility to it. If he started spouting off about Sirius, it would raise suspicions. The last thing we need right now is a spotlight on the Aurors office. I've just about got another two wizards interested in joining the Order."  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table, effectively pouting. He couldn't believe Tonks didn't want to clear Sirius' name. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him at the table. Moody stumped back around to the front door.  
  
"Potter, the Ministry hasn't even declared Black dead yet. No one outside of the Order and the Death Eaters know he was there. It's easier if it's kept that way." He looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "I think you've got everything under control here, Molly. Tonks will be expected back at the Ministry, and I'm sure Dumbledore will be wanting an update. You three," he said, turning both his eyes on them, "listen to Molly. I know you don't agree with me, Potter, but keep your anger in check. C'mon, Tonks."  
  
Tonks gave a cheery wave to them and followed Moody out the back door. Once outside, two loud cracks signaled they had disapparated.  
  
"Ginny, dear" Mrs. Weasley called, "only grab enough for the next few days. You can restock before you head off to Hogwarts." Ginny had disappeared upstairs the moment they had arrived home and they could hear her opening and shutting numerous drawers.  
  
A minute later, Ginny reappeared, clutching her trunk. It looked considerably lighter this time, and she had no problem holding on to it herself.  
  
"Sorry you didn't have time to snog Dean goodbye," Ron scowled.  
  
Harry was surprised at how angry all of Ginny's brothers seemed to be about Ginny dating Dean. He was about to say something, but noticed Hermione shaking her head at him.  
  
Ginny merely narrowed her eyes and glared at Ron. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley came over and handed them all wicker baskets. "Outside with you." She commanded. "Collect vegetables and such from the garden. We'll need lots for headquarters."  
  
Ron apparently wasn't talking to Ginny any more, Harry noticed. Ginny merely squared her shoulders and stalked off to the far corner of the garden to gather tomatoes. Hermione pushed Ron off to the berry patch and grabbed Harry's arm, leading him over the row of peppers.  
  
Reaching down to pull off a green pepper, Harry looked at Hermione. "Why is Ron so angry about Ginny and Dean?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "He still thinks you, and only you, should date Ginny." She explained. "What I don't understand is why the twins were being so rude about Dean. They've never cared about that before."  
  
Harry stopped, dumbstruck, "Ron still thinks I should go with Ginny?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, exasperated, "Yes, Harry. And apparently that means in the meantime, until the two of you hook up, no one is good enough." She bent down again to grab at a pepper.  
  
Harry was quiet. He liked Ginny, but because she was Ron's little sister. It had never occurred to him to think of her as other than that. And she didn't seem too keen on dating him at the moment; Hermione had said last year Ginny had gotten over her infatuation with him. He shook his head. He had enough to think about without dragging girls in. Just look at what a disaster everything with Cho had been. Besides, this evening he had another Occlumency lesson with Snape; he had far more pressing matters on hand.  
  
They continued picking peppers, then digging carrots, and met up with Ginny in the cabbage patch. By this time the youngest Weasley appeared to have calmed down, and started chatting happily with Hermione about her time spent at the twins' shop and Diagon Alley.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron came over and mumbled an apology with Ginny, who, after a full minute's silent deliberation hugged him in return, saying she knew she was going to have to get used to it, being the baby sister of six brothers. The four of them ambled their way back into the house.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had, in the meantime, amassed an odd assortment of blankets, books, parcels for school, and foodstuffs. Waving her wand, she shrunk everything down and placed it in a canvas shopping bag.  
  
Walking over to the fireplace, she pulled the flowerpot off the mantle and offered it to Harry. "You first, dear. Remus should be waiting for us by now."  
  
Harry grabbed a handful and said clearly "Headquarters!" He felt the familiar whoosh of warm air and the feeling of being pulled down a very large drain. Soon enough who flew out of the fireplace in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
A figure bolted from the armchair. Brushing himself off, Harry opened his mouth to welcome Remus, but shut it quickly when he instead saw Snape. Standing in front of the fireplace, puzzled, he didn't have time to move before Ron came flying out and bowled him over.  
  
Before they could extricate themselves, Ginny and Hermione added themselves to the pile of sooty bodies lying in a heap in front of the fireplace. Below them, they heard Mrs. Weasley come in the front door, having apparated, rather than travel by floo.  
  
Coughing and wheezing, the four students stood up and brushed themselves off. "Bloody hell," Ron intoned. "Why didn't you move out of the way, Harry? Look at this mess."  
  
"It is a shame the Headmaster does not allow for points to be taken off during holidays," came Snape's drawling voice from the corner. "Tsk. Tsk. Such language, Mr. Weasley. And in front of your paramour, no less."  
  
Ron went bright pink. No one besides Harry had noticed Snape's presence until he spoke. Before anyone could say anything further, though, Mrs. Weasley came bustling in.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, good to see you. I was expecting Remus to be here. Is he not back yet?" Snape shook his head. "Oh well. Come, children. Let's get your school parcels divided out and then Ginny, Hermione, if you two wouldn't mind giving me a hand with supper, we'll let the boy put all the extra blankets away."  
  
Harry looked at Snape, but he had stepped back when Mrs. Weasley entered the room, keeping his face half hidden in the shadow from the curtain. The rest of them shuffled out the door. When Harry had his hand on the doorknob, Snape called to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter. This evening at eight o'clock, you should present yourself back here, preferably cleaned up, for lessons. Do not be late." He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry replied curtly, before exiting.  
  
Joining Ron in the hallway, where Mrs. Weasley had left the blankets and their parcels of school supplies, Harry kept thinking about the disturbance outside the Daily Prophet. Who had brought the motion to the Wizengamot, he wondered.  
  
It must be someone from the Order. Maybe Dumbledore, Harry thought. But that wouldn't make much sense, not if Dumbledore wanted the Order to keep a low profile. Maybe Remus. No, he wouldn't go against Dumbledore's wishes. Harry kept thinking about it as he and Ron carried things up to their rooms. He left Ron to organize their school parcels and headed back down for a second load. He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the door open and close, and didn't notice the person on the steps until he'd until he'd run headfirst into them.  
  
"Harry!" beamed Mr. Weasley, wiping a speck of dirt from his spectacles. "How was Diagon Alley? Isn't Fred and George's shop nice! Molly and I spent a few hours there last week when we delivered Ginny. I suppose she's back then? I'll have to go say hello." He rambled. Noticing Harry wasn't responding, he asked, concerned, "Is everything all right there, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes, sir. I was just wondering who brought the motion to the Wizengamot to clear Sirius' name."  
  
Mr. Weasley started. "How do you know about that, Harry?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley and Professor Moody were anxious to get us out of Diagon Alley because of a riot outside the Daily Prophet. People were protesting the motion." Harry explained.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Harry thoughtfully before answering. "To be honest, Harry, we don't know who brought it. I know a few people who didn't. I will say I'm surprised at how vehemently people are reacting to this. It's just a motion. There will still have to be a trial, and the Wizengamot hasn't even decided to hear the motion yet."  
  
Harry cocked his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Mr. Weasley motioned for Harry to join him as he sat down on one of the steps. Harry did, and Mr. Weasley ran a hand through his hair and withdrew a half-pulled apart plug from one of his pockets, running it through his hands as he spoke.  
  
"Anyone can introduce any motion for any thing that they want to the Wizengamot, Harry. Once a week, all the motions introduced are presentedt. At that point, a vote is taken on which motions the Wizengamot deem worthy of further inquiry. Of the motions that get approval from that point, introductory inquiries are made. If the topic is found to be worth pursuing, then the motion gets moved to a hearing or trial. On any given week there are upwards of thirty motions, most of which never get past the initial introduction." Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
Harry struggled to make sense of it. "So, this could be someone not in the Order at all?" he finally said.  
  
"It could very well be someone from Prattle Press or Quibbler." Mr. Weasley responded. "Though this isn't quite the style of the Quibbler. They don't willingly make up news, they just report on things that can't be proven. This is much more the sensationalistic style of the Prattle Press."  
  
Harry hadn't heard of the Prattle Press, and told Mr. Weasley so. He nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. Most wizards don't put any stock into anything they print and they don't have a very large circulation, mostly here in London only. They're known for making up stories about everything. Well," he quickly amended "it's not as if the Daily Prophet and Quibbler don't do that as well, but imagine, Harry, and entire broadsheet full of stories by Rita Skeeter. Then multiply that by ten. The Prattle Press has ruined many lives by taking gossip and putting it front page." He ended bitterly.  
  
Harry didn't think he'd want to read an entire paper of Rita Skeeter articles. He shook his head. "But you said you don't know who brought the motion."  
  
"No. You are not required to sign a name to a motion. I could go in tomorrow and bring a motion saying Albus Dumbledore routinely feeds boiled socks to first year students at Hogwarts if I wanted to and not sign my name. It would get laughed at and thrown out. But, obviously, the idea of Sirius Black being innocent is a bigger issue. It's something people don't want to think about." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"So the Order isn't going to do anything to help the motion?" Harry said irritably.  
  
Mr. Weasley held up his hands. "Harry, there's nothing we can do. Dumbledore wants us not to draw attention to ourselves, especially after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. Now, why don't I give you a hand with these blankets? Molly's convinced we're all going to freeze to death in our sleep. It's a wonder there are any blankets left at the Burrow."  
  
Together they walked up the stairs. Harry kept his thoughts to himself. Dinner was a loud affair, Ginny being pelted with questions about how the twins were doing by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. She refused to say anything bad about the shop, though, and eventually Mrs. Weasley gave up. Ron and Hermione were again talking to each other, which suited Harry fine, as he was deep in thought. Too soon it was approaching eight.  
  
"Harry, dear, you best go up and meet Professor Snape." Mrs. Weasley told him, lifting his plate from his hands. Harry's shoulders sank, but he trooped towards the stairs leading to the rest of the house.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, turning at the door.  
  
"Yes, dear?" she responded.  
  
"Did Remus ever show up this afternoon?" he wondered.  
  
"No, dear. I think I must have been mistaken in my dates. He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow. No hurry along." She chided him.  
  
Harry trudged upstairs, into the library. Snape wasn't there yet. He sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs underneath him. He hadn't had a chance to clear his mind since he'd had the dream last night. After the compliment he'd received last time from Snape, he didn't want to fail miserably this time.  
  
Closing his eyes, he arranged his thoughts into a neat row, as Hermione had suggested. Next, he pictured himself placing each of those thoughts into his school trunk. Soon enough, he felt his muscles relax and his mind calm down. He barely registered the click on the library door, or the light swish of robes that followed.  
  
He vaguely heard the muttered "Legimens!" Immediately though, as soon as he saw the room begin to swim out of focus in front of him, he focused on pushing the intruder out. He came back to himself when he heard a loud thump from behind him.  
  
Opening his eyes and turning his head, he saw Professor Snape lying in a heap in the far corner of the room. Horrified, Harry leapt up from the couch. "Professor Snape!" he cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw you, I was just trying..."  
  
A soul-piercing glare from the crumpled heap of wizard in the corner silenced him. Straightening himself out, Snape rose. Harry noticed he looked far paler than normal, and his eyes were sunken deeper than normal, giving his already pronounced nose even more of a hawk-like look.  
  
As he stood, Snape glanced around the room, as though looking for someone else. Satisfied they were alone, Snape moved his shoulders in a gesture that signified to Harry he was in pain.  
  
Harry was puzzled. Snape hadn't said anything yet, and he was moving oddly. "Professor." He began. When Snape didn't immediately start yelling, he continued, "Are you okay? You look a little out of sorts."  
  
Snape snorted and replied coolly, "I am fine, Potter. Did you hear me enter?"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes for a moment. "Kind of. I remember hearing the door open, but I wasn't really paying attention to it." He said.  
  
Snape nodded, watching him closely. "You effectively forced me out of your mind. Quite forcibly, I might add, but it was effective nonetheless. Excellent, Potter." He said softly.  
  
Harry strained to catch the last part, and held his breath, not believing what he had heard. An outright compliment from Snape? Harry snorted, but didn't say anything. He watched Snape, whose attention had turned from Harry as he clutched his right side in pain.  
  
Harry took a step closer to his professor. Snape said dangerously, "Do not take another step, Potter. If you wish to be of assistance, kindly seek out Molly Weasley and ask her to fetch the Headmaster."  
  
Harry moved towards the door, shaken by his professor's action. Keeping his eye on Snape, he strained to hear the next sentence out of the man's mouth.  
  
"And tell Dumbledore unless he wishes to hire a new potions master for the term, I suggest he hurries." With this, Snape slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
===== Author's Notes:  
  
Tanydwr: I have to admit I love pulling in ideas from real history, and the Catholic church has been great fodder for both this story, and as a source of inspiration for my other story. So much to pull from. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. My muse is on a roll!  
  
Milady: You know I'll always appreciate review from you, though you're making me feel as though now I should go and do the same for you, rather than just put them in the beta chapters when I'm done. And no worries, I'll have chapter one of the fic done by tomorrow evening. 19 pages is simply more than I'm used to, and, as you can see, I've had inspiration for my own stories lately.  
  
Lucidity: Glad you liked the shop! I still don't feel I adequately pulled it off...in my mind, it's kind of like the beginning of Moulin Rouge...insane and all over the place!  
  
Snowbored: Wow. I was floored by your review. I greatly appreciate the words. I hold degrees in linguistics and journalism. Journalism especially teaches the value of the fewest amounts of words for the most impact. Filler words are, generally speaking, one of my pet peeves in writing. Thanks for noticing. I hope the following chapters continue to live up to such praise. 


	11. A Somber Ride

Chapter 11: A Somber Ride  
  
Harry stared at Snape. Timidly, he approached the crumpled heap of his professor. Cautiously, he reached out his right hand. He poked Snape with his index finger. Getting no response, he grabbed hold of Snape's shoulder and shook. This resulted in a low moan, but no movement.  
  
Stepping back, Harry's eyes widened. He continued backing up until he hit the door. His hand found the knob; opening the door, he turned and ran down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time, before bursting through the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Hurry!" Harry called frantically. "You have to contact Dumbledore. Snape's passed out. He said to hurry." Harry panted, leaning against the wall until he caught his breath.   
  
Everything in the kitchen came to an abrupt halt. Mr. Weasley and Ron were paused mid-play in their chess game, their pieces still wrestling madly. Ginny and Hermione looked up from their conversation to stare at him, and Mrs. Weasley held a mug up from the soapy water where she had been doing dishes.  
  
"What, Harry?" Mr. Weasley was the first to recover from his dramatic entrance.   
  
"Professor Snape, sir." Harry responded. "He's injured. He clutched his side, asked for help and then passed out. We've got to get a hold of Dumbledore. Hurry!" He persisted.  
  
Something seemed to click into place. Everyone began moving at once. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's hand. "Come with me, Harry. Ginny, grab the medikit from the mantle. Arthur, contact Albus. You two," she fixed her eyes on Ron and Hermione, "stay and help Arthur." Harry and Ginny mutely followed Mrs. Weasley up the steps.  
  
She knocked lightly on the library door. Hearing no response, she pushed through. Ginny gasped. While Harry had gone for help, Snape had managed to pull himself off the floor. He was now draped awkwardly in the carved wooden chair in front of the desk in the far corner.   
  
Mrs. Weasley took the cloth tote from Ginny. "You two, sit." She commanded. They did, both staring intently at Mrs. Weasley. She dropped to her knees in front of Snape.  
  
"Severus." She said softly. Snape moaned lightly. "Severus, it's Molly. I'm just going to patch you up a touch before Albus arrives." She kept talking in hushed tones, as though to a frightened child, as she eased him back in the chair.  
  
Carefully, as Harry and Ginny watched, Mrs. Weasley pried Snape's hand loose from his side. Ginny turned away from the sight-Snape's hand was covered in blood. Quickly, Mrs. Weasley pulled a sponge from the kit and washed off his hand. She pulled some gauze out next and was placing it on the wound when Harry felt a surge of electrical energy pass through the room.   
  
He moved his eyes to the doorway. There, framed by the doorjamb, stood Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley on his heels, as the headmaster stepped purposely forward. Harry felt waves of energy pulse from Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley backed away as he approached Snape.   
  
Lifting the professor as if he weighed no more than a child, Dumbledore turned to face them. His eyes were overbright, his face stern. He nodded and left the room. In his wake, the four of them let out a collective sigh and looked at one another.  
  
"Come, Harry, Ginny. Let's go back downstairs to Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they're anxiously awaiting us." Mr. Weasley ushered them out of the library, sending a look to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked as they reentered the kitchen.  
  
Harry turned back to see what he could get away with in front of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. He was puzzled to find they weren't behind him. He turned to Ginny, who wore the same puzzled expression.  
  
"But your dad was right behind us," Harry said.   
  
"I know. He must have gone back to help mum with cleaning up." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Harry. Ginny. What happened?" Hermione asked again, her tone growing louder. Ron was still seated the table, his chess pieces in disarray before him.   
  
Harry and Ginny took seats across from Ron. Hermione joined them, looking anxiously from one to the other, studying their faces. Harry turned to Ginny, then started speaking. He told them of sitting on the sofa, clearing his mind, of waking and finding Snape in a heap, of Dumbledore coming into the rood.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Ron broke in. "Dumbledore was here? When?"  
  
"Just now." Answered Ginny. "Didn't you hear him come in?"  
  
They both shook their heads. Harry looked at Ginny. "I don't understand." She said.  
  
"I don't either." Said Harry.   
  
"So, let me get this straight. You injured Snape when he tried to break into your mind. Then, Dumbledore somehow manages to get into Headquarters without Hermione or me hearing him, and leave again, holding Snape, without making any noise?" Ron sorted out loud, moving his hands over his bishop.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Although, now that I think about it, I don't think I was the only reason Snape was hurt."  
  
"What do mean, Harry?" asked Hermione. All their eyes were on him.  
  
"Well, his face was already really white, and he was moving stiffly. He wouldn't have been stiff if I had just hurt him, right? That'd only happen if he'd been hurt by someone else, earlier." He said.  
  
They all thought about that for awhile. Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Do you think the Death Eaters, or You-Know-Who did it?"  
  
Harry shrugged. Of course, that's what had been going through his mind, but he no proof. He tried focusing on the split second after Snape had muttered Legimens, because for that brief moment Harry had felt something. What was it? He wasn't able to decipher it at the moment.   
  
Hermione's eyes were wide when she spoke a few moments later. "You don't think they were torturing them, do you?" she sounded horrified at the prospect.  
  
"That's what they generally do, Hermione, if they suspect someone's been keeping something from them." A soft voice came from behind Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry turned round immediately. There stood Remus, dressed in his normal robes, looking very tired.  
  
"Where have you been, Remus?" Harry said, getting up and going over to him. They shook hands. A smile broke across Lupin's face.   
  
"No where important. Is Professor Snape injured?" he inquired, sitting down next to Harry at the table.  
  
"Yep." Said Ron, clearing away the chess pieces, figuring the game he and his father had started would be better abandoned for the moment.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No more than do you, Hermione. Far less, I'd wager, in fact. I've been out of touch with the world since last night. Sorry I can't be of more help." He said.  
  
"Professor." Ginny began.  
  
"All of you, please, call me Remus. Or, if that feels too strange, call me Lupin." He said, smiling at all of them.  
  
Ron piped up, "What about Moony?" he said, smiling.  
  
Remus smiled back. "Moony would be fine."   
  
Mrs. Weasley came bustling back into the kitchen. "Ah, Remus, you're back. Good to see you. There's a bit of dinner left in the pantry if you're hungry. It'll make good sandwiches. I suppose the children have told you about Professor Snape. Dumbledore's got him now. He'll be fine." She told them. She looked around the room. "Where's Sofia? Is she upstairs?"   
  
"Ah, no. She actually went straight on to Hogwarts. Said she was needed there immediately. At first I didn't understand, but now I do." Lupin informed her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, she'll have to come back at some point to collect her things. I need to talk to her about something before the year starts; I'll do it then. Now," she said, turning her eye onto her two children and their friends, "I think there has been enough excitement for the night. Off to bed with you."  
  
Amidst groans and protests from all four, Mrs. Weasley got them into their rooms and turned off the lights within fifteen minutes. Harry and Ron lay awake for quite awhile. Neither had any fresh ideas about Snape or Dumbledore, and Harry was still curious why Professor Calabrone had gone off to Hogwarts right away.   
  
The next few days continued on. There was no Occlumency to continue with, as no word had been sent about Snape, but Mrs. Weasley and homework for the coming year kept them busy. Before Harry knew it, it was September 1st and time to travel to King's Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Once on platform 9 3/4, Harry, ladened with his trunk, looked around. Students were everywhere, saying goodbye to their parents. More parents were there than usual. Harry suspected it was due, in part, to the not-entirely-unfounded fear that Voldemort might make an attempt on the school After all, Harry was at the school, and where Harry went, Voldemort was sure to follow.  
  
Following Hermione's lead, Harry followed Ron and Ginny onto the train and into the last compartment. Moments later, Ginny left to find the fifth-year Gryffindors. Meanwhile, Neville, closely followed by Luna, found his way to their compartment. Taking the empty seat next to Harry, he pulled Trevor from an inside pocket.  
  
"How was your holiday, Neville?" Hermione said easily, making conversation.  
  
He shrugged. "All right, I suppose. Gran wouldn't hardly let me out on the house the entire summer."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Once the reports of the missing muggles started coming in, she got a little overprotective of me. I, I told her about facing Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Ministries and what she said about remembering my mum and dad. Gran got this odd expression on her face and said it would be best if I didn't go out of her sight for the summer."  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Bellatrix Lestrange had, fifteen years ago, tortured Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, into insanity. Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, had raised him since then. Although she was a formidable witch, Harry expected he could understand her fear of losing her only grandson to the same witch who lost her her son and his wife.  
  
"It wasn't all bad, though." Neville said, brightening. "Gran did let Luna here visit, and we spent of few days in London. My Great-Uncle Algie took me to a shop in Knockturn Alley where they have all sorts of illegal plants. It was fantastic!"  
  
Although Neville failed miserably at most subjects at Hogwarts, Herbology seemed to suit him perfectly. Harry reckoned it was probably because there were no spells to remember. Neville had an atrocious memory.  
  
"No, Neville," began Ron, "how'd you do on O.W.L.s?"  
  
"Not too bad, considering. Gran was pleased. I got an O in Herbology. And an E in Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I did, however, get D in Potions. I'm not that bothered by it. Gran said my father wasn't all that good at potions, either." Neville informed them.  
  
Harry was glad that, for once, Mrs. Longbottom seemed satisfied by her grandson's performance. He looked over to Luna, who, quite of out of character, hadn't said anything yet. She was gazing dreamily around the compartment, dividing her gaze between Neville and Ron. She caught Harry's eye and smiled gauzily at him.  
  
"How was your summer, Luna?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Oh, fine." She answered. "Father had to cancel our expedition for Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks because of all the fuss Voldemort made by coming back, but he promised we go as soon as possible."  
  
Harry snorted. All the fuss indeed. Only the darkest wizard to come about in ages. It was nice to see Luna hadn't changed.  
  
"On the bright side, though," she continued, "there were four sightings of Willy-Bellied Bintus in northern Africa this summer. Father thinks it's a sign of a growing army of wizards down there. He's very excited."  
  
Everyone in the compartment looked at Luna and shook their heads. Conversation then veered to what the trio had been up to for the summer. Harry carefully left out Snape's injuries, and was grateful to see that Ron and Hermione picked up on it and steered clear of if as well.  
  
When they were nearly there, Harry realized that hardly anyone had been to see them. Usually the train rides to Hogwarts were filled with visits from their fellow housemates.   
  
"Neville," Harry asked, "Have you seen Seamus or Dean on the train?"   
  
Neville nodded. "Yep. Dean's sitting with Ginny and the rest of the fourth years. Seamus is up near the front, sitting with the Lavender and Parvati. He didn't seem very interested in what they were talking about. I asked him to join us, but he seemed very quiet and not keen on moving."  
  
"I heard," Luna spoke up, "that several muggle farmers have gone missing. Father says it's something to do with Stubby Boardman, but it can't, can it, Harry? I mean, didn't Stubby Boardman disappear in the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Luna, but answered, "Sirius Black disappeared at the Department of Mysteries. And I've heard about the missing farmers, too." this comment earned him glances from their companions, "but I think that has more to do with Voldemort than with Sirius."  
  
"Isn't Seamus' uncle a farmer?" Ron asked. No one knew, but that might explain why he didn't feel like socializing. Harry wondered how many other families had already been affected once by Voldemort.   
  
They fell back into silence for the remainder of the trip. There wasn't even a disruption from Malfoy and his cronies, "Dad says since Malfoy's dad went into Azkaban, Mrs. Malfoy hasn't been seen or heard from, and even considered sending Draco to Durmstrang. Maybe the git's not even on the train."  
  
"No, he's here," came Ginny's voice from the door of their compartment. "I just saw him, sitting about three compartments up with Pansy Parkinson and some of the older Sytherins. He didn't seem as smug as usual." she flounced over and sat next to Luna. "Hello, Neville, Luna. How was your holiday, Luna? Did you get to go anywhere with your father?"  
  
The two fifth years started to chat animatedly about the upcoming year of school, though, in truth, it was more Ginny talking and Luna gazing about. Harry and the others remained quiet for the rest of the ride.   
  
Soon enough, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Harry heard Hagrid's voice booming through the windows for all first years to follow him. Their group made their way to the carriages and up to the castle. The Great Hall, while filled with everyone but the first years, seemed quieter than usual to Harry.   
  
A number of students looked very pale and worried, talking quietly to their housemates. The second war had already started taking it's toll on families, Harry affirmed. He looked around at all the tables before Ron tugged him down.   
  
His eyes traveled over the teacher's table. McGonagall was still in the hallway, but Dumbledore was present. He caught Harry's eye and gave a small nod. Harry returned the gesture and continued looking over the professors.  
  
Snape was seated between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Calabrone. As Harry watched, Madame Pomfrey seemed to be insisting that Snape take a small vial of potion. Harry thought he still looked pale and sitting stiffly, as though still in some discomfort from his injuries. They hadn't heard anything more about their potions master since the night Dumbledore came to collect him from headquarters.  
  
Grimacing, Snape took the vial from the mediwitch and swallowed it in one go. Even as he was taking a sip of water to clear the taste from his mouth, Harry saw Professor Calabrone start in a conversation with him. The look of pure loathing on Snape's face brought a smile to Harry's face.  
  
Snape seemed to sense his happiness, because he suddenly lifted his head and glared at Harry. Rather than shut him up, it only caused Harry to give a small giggle. Calabrone touched Snape's arm to bring his attention back to her. Breaking the gaze, Snape moved his eyes sideways and murmured a response.  
  
Calabrone looked up brightly, her eyes widening as she saw Harry watching her. She gave a small wave, which Harry returned. He had been thinking about the new professor quite a bit. They had never found out where she and Remus had gone the day they all went to Diagon Alley, and he'd missed when she came to headquarters to collect her things.  
  
Trelawney was still there, he noted. He wondered where Firenze was, but figured he probably wouldn't want to join them for dinner. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra were talking with their heads together further along the table.   
  
The doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked through, followed by all the little first years. There didn't seem to be as many as usual, Harry thought. Hermione made a comment to the same effect. One by one, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on their head. By the time the sorting hat sorted Jack Braun, Elise Hansen, Tane Hummell, and Janice Jenson into Gryffindor, Harry felt himself slump in his chair.   
  
Immediately he was being pulled down the aisle between the Gryffinor and Hufflepuff tables to the room just off the Great Hall where he had gone after his name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire. Inside were shelves upon shelves of books. Looking around, Harry again spied the book that had originally been in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. He reached his hand out to pull it from the shelf, and almost had it when his eyes opened.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you all right? You fell asleep. Dumbledore's about to introduce Professor Calabrone. Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I, I" he began, "I think Professor Calabrone may have brought that book to Hogwarts." he said finally.  
  
Ron's head whipped around, "Why do you say that, mate?"  
  
Harry noticed Neville and Dean look over, "I'll tell you later. It was, er, just a dream I had." he said, emphasizing the word dream. Hermione and Ron nodded to show they had understood.  
  
Soon enough, Professor Calabrone had been introduced, Dumbledore had given his beginning year speech and they had tucked in. Now, bellies full and eyes droopy, they were shuffled off to bed, ready for the next day. Harry didn't have time to tell Ron and Hermione about his dream when they got to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They were both talking to the first years. By the time he heard Ron come into the sixth year boy's dormitory, he was too exhausted to mumble a goodnight. It could wait. That thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Another chappie!  
  
Willy-Bellied Bintu: A Bintu is a divine antelope in the mythology of the western Sahara region and is often associated with the invention of agriculture....this ties in with the missing farmers and Luna's father....you'll find out more about both of them later. BTW--I do not know what willy-bellied means, but I liked the way it sounded.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. I had problems writing Luna, and I wasn't feeling up to writing Malfoy yet. No worries, he'll appear soon enough. 


	12. First Day of Class

Chapter 12: First Day of Class  
  
The next morning dawned bright, and Harry was awakened by the sounds of his dorm mates getting dressed.  
  
"Oi, Dean, hand me that sock, would you?" Seamus asked, struggling to fit on his left shoe, hopping about the room. Dean dangled the sock in front it, just out of reach. Neville and Ron looked on as Seamus struggled to grab it. Harry sat up in bed and watched the two of them  
  
"There's a good mate," Seamus said, finally grasping the sock. "About time, Potter. We were debating whether to use a water dousing charm or simply leave you to face the wrath of whoever you get first hour." he said, seeing Harry.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed. Ron came over and sat on the bed next to him. "Sorry we didn't have a chance to talk last night, Harry. The first years had all sorts of questions. Most of them are really scared about being here. Hermione and I did our best to calm them down, but I dunno." Harry pulled on his socks while Ron continued, "The thing is, I don't remember having that many questions about being here.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, pulling on his second shoe, "but you didn't have the boy-who-lived-to-annoy Voldemort sleeping three doors down.  
  
"No," Ron said seriously, "I had him sleeping about three feet down. Come on, Harry, do you really think the ickle first years are scared because they're in your house? Nah, they're just scared because there's a war going on.  
  
"And they have every right to be," Hermione added to the conversation, which the two had continued as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron just shrugged, but Harry knew Hermione was right. Regardless of what Ron said, he still thought some of the first years looked scared of him. Ah well, he'd lived through it before, when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin and going around petrifying the muggle-borns during his second year.  
  
The tables were filled with talkative students, much louder than they had been last night. Professors were walking down the length of the tables, handing out class schedules. Ron got his first, who quickly scanned it t see what classes he and Harry had together.  
  
Harry and Hermione would be starting out with Potions, while Ron had Medical Herbs, at least it's better than Divination, Ron muttered. Then, they joined up for Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon.   
  
"Not that bad," Ron admitted, seeing he would be joined in Magical Herbs by Dean and Neville. Seamus had, to his surprise, pulled an ÔO' in Potions and was anticipating starting off his morning with Snape just as much as Harry. Eating quickly, Harry noticed Malfoy looking over at him, a very smug expression on his face. Turning to Ron and Hermione, he asked quietly, "What do you reckon Malfoy's on about?  
  
They both shook their heads and turned to look at him. Malfoy quickly moved his glance away. Harry shook his head. Whatever it was, it probably spelled trouble for Harry. Students all around them began to gather up their books and make for the first lessons of the day. Packing up, Ron said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and joined Neville and Dean.  
  
Walking down the hallway to Potions, Hermione turned to Harry, "What did you want to tell us about the book, Harry?  
  
Harry had momentarily forgotten about his vision last night, but quickly recounted it to Hermione, who, by the end, looked very frightened. "Harry, Voldemort's back in your head. How can you let him do this?  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, this isn't like before, with the Department of Mysteries. Before, I wanted to go down the hallways and find a way through the doors. This time, I'm always being pulled. Besides, it can't be him, Hermione, my scar hasn't hurt at all."   
  
Though Hermione still looked doubtful, she stayed silent for the moment, as they had pulled up alongside Malfoy, waiting in queue outside the dungeon door to the potions classroom.   
  
Malfoy sneered at them, "So, Potty and the mudblood managed to live through the summer. Too bad, Potter. There will be trouble this year. Just you wait." Harry felt his shoulders tense. Couldn't Malfoy let it rest for just one day?  
  
Hermione stepped in-between the two boys and stared down Malfoy. Harry thought he looked ready to draw his wand, however, fortunately, Snape opened the classroom door at that moment and motioned them all inside.  
  
Turning to face his class, Snape launched in immediately. "By the simple fact that you are here shows that the Ministry, however mistaken, feels each of you has earned the right to continue on with your potions studies. It will not be easy. For those of you who struggled in previous years," Snape paused to look pointedly at Harry, "Be aware that this and next year are far more intense. I require absolute obedience. Insolence or ignorance will not be tolerated.  
  
Snape strode to the front of the classroom and flipped the blackboard to face the class. "Page 25. An Advanced Healing Drought. Begin." With a flourish of his right hand, the blackboard behind him was filled with the directions, which were also on the page in front of Harry on the desk.  
  
For the first fifteen minutes of class they worked in silence. Harry preferred it that way. He would readily admit he was nervous about being in advanced potions, especially as Snape seemed more than content to continue picking on Harry. As he concentrated on crushing the dried rosemary, he kept a careful eye on the rose hips, sage and myrrh already at a slow boil in his cauldron.  
  
Sneaking a glance over to Hermione's cauldron, he saw her matched the color and consistency of his exactly. Feeling rather pleased with himself, he was about to add the rosemary when Snape's voice came from behind him, "Still relying on your classmates to get you through, Potter? Five points from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry felt his neck grow hot. He hadn't even spoken to Hermione! He risked another glance to her, and saw her eyes open wide in surprise. He could tell she was about to protest on his behalf, but he shook his hand to silence her. Egging Snape on would only bring worse consequences. He was obviously in a foul mood.   
  
Unfortunately, Snape noticed the look, "Ah, Potter. Keeping your girlfriend's temper under control? Well, perhaps you ought to focus more on keeping your own under wraps. Tonight, perhaps? My office, eight o'clock, Potter. Don't even think about being tardy." Snape swept up to the front of the classroom, to the ill muffled guffaws of the Slytherins.   
  
Fortunately, N.E.W.T. potions had students from all four houses, so only a few students laughed. The others stared at him in mute horror, obviously surprised at the open animosity between the two of them. Harry assumed Snape probably wasn't quite this unfair to anyone else. No, he would save all his nastiness for Harry. Harry continued to crush his rosemary roughly, until he worried it was too fine a powder to use.   
  
Fortunately, the recipe didn't say anything about the consistency of the powder, so he carefully tipped the rosemary into the cauldron. At first it flashed bright yellow, then bubbled up. Harry feared it was going to overflow, which would bring Snape's wrath down on him for the second time that class, but it settled down and continued to simmer for the next fifteen minutes. When Snape called for everyone to bring flagon of the tincture up to the front of class, Harry carefully filled and corked his sample.  
  
He handed the flagon to Snape, who nodded. As Harry turned away, Snape said silkily, "And be sure to bring you wand, Potter." Harry turned towards the professor, and cocked him head. Suddenly he realized that detention tonight was more likely to be an Occlumency lesson. Harry couldn't very well qualify for remedial potions any longer, being N.E.W.T. level, so Snape had to devise new ways to account for Harry's semi regular presence in the dungeon.   
  
Fabulous, Harry thought. He would have to suffer through the humiliation of regular detentions. There had to be a better way. Maybe Hermione or Ron could help him think of something later today.   
  
As Hermione and Harry left the classroom, Malfoy came up behind him, "Well, Potty, not getting off to a good start, are you? It's only going to get worse from here on out."   
  
Harry whirled around, ignoring the hand Hermione placed on his upper arm. "What, Malfoy? What is going to happen, hmm? Is Daddy going to break out of Azkaban and come after me? Well? He didn't seem to be able to get me last year. What's changed since he's been in the constant presence of Dementors?" Harry yelled, warming to the anger, "What horrible memories is your father having to relive, Draco? Killing innocent muggles? Torturing them? Or wait, your father probably didn't feel bad about those, he's probably thinking about days wasted not killing muggles and muggleborns, isn't he? After all, a day without torture is a day wasted, eh?  
  
Harry would have continued, but a strong hand clamped itself on the back of Harry's robes and pulled him backwards into the classroom. The door slammed shut. Harry had shut his eyes, but now opened them. Snape was standing in front of him, reeling.  
  
Harry stayed against the wall, watching his professor warily. Snape hadn't said anything yet. They were the only ones in the room. Snape began pacing, muttering incoherently under his breath. Harry couldn't make sense of any of it, he just waited for the storm to break.  
  
Snape suddenly stopped, directly in front of him, and seemed on the verge of speaking, when the door opened. Professor Calabrone's head popped around the corner.   
  
"Severus, there seems to be a goodly sized crowd of students in front of your door, may I ask...oh..." she stopped, seeing the two of them. "I'll just disperse them, shall I? And Severus," she said, popping her head around again, please don't keep Harry too long, he's needed in my class shortly. Ta.  
  
The door closed again. Harry gulped. The vein in Snape's forehead was throbbing and he looked fit to be tied. "Idiot boy." he finally sneered out. "Do you have to turn everything into an argument? Leave Draco alone. There are far better places to direct your anger. I was able to keep you out of trouble this time. Believe me, Draco knows spells you cannot possibly be prepared to block, and he has every bit as much righteous anger as do you. If anyone asks, you received two further detentions for later in the week. Now, get out of my sight. And you had better be prepared for Occlumency this evening, Potter, or be ready to suffer my displeasure."   
  
Harry swallowed again and nodded to show he had heard Snape. He left the dungeons quickly, making his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He sat down across from Ron and Hermione. Ron was shoveling spoonfuls of corn chowder, alternated by bites of bread, into his mouth. Harry placed his books on the table and grabbed a bowl. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Well?" Hermione prompted.  
  
Harry shrugged. "He didn't have a chance to get angry with me. Professor Calabrone interrupted us. I got two more nights detention, that's all."   
  
Hermione shook her head and started eating, a book propped open beside her. Ron looked at Harry, "Hermione said Malfoy baited you. Why'd you respond? You know he was just trying to get you in trouble with Snape.  
  
"Look, Ron, I can take Snape getting mad at me. He can't do anything to me-Dumbledore would have him out for it, but Malfoy thinks he can do whatever he wants. And I'm sick of it. His father is a bloody death eater! And he's still walking around like he owns the school! It may have been believable when his father was on the Board of Governors, but not while he's rotting in a cell in Azkaban. I refuse to bow down to Malfoy." Harry said heatedly.  
  
Ron held his hands up in protest. "All I'm saying, mate, is be careful. I know how angry you can get. So does Malfoy. Don't give him a reason keep pushing your limits. Especially in front of Snape. You know he's going to side with Malfoy--he has to, he's Head of Slytherin and an all around greasy git. Just, be careful." Ron finished.  
  
Harry exhaled angrily. They weren't being any help. They had been there at the Ministry with him and they still didn't understand. Lucius Malfoy was willing to kill them all. Draco Malfoy seemed to be following in his father's shoes. Well, if Snape couldn't keep him in line, Harry was more than up to the challenge. He wouldn't take any of Malfoy's taunting this year. If that meant more detention, fine. That thought in his head, he quickly ate the rest of lunch and followed Ron and Hermione out the hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
When they arrived, there was again a queue outside the door. This time, the classes were split by houses, still Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Neville greeted the trio cautiously. "Harry, did Professor Snape take any more points?  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nah, just to more nights' detention. Which, considering I insulted his precious Malfoy, isn't all that bad.  
  
Neville nodded, but still looked slightly in awe of Harry. They joined him in the que. A few of the Ravenclaws, including Cho Chang, looked in his direction. Harry looked away. He hadn't thought about Cho all summer. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he admitted. But, he hadn't thought of her much. She seemed on the verge of approaching, but Marietta Edgecombe came up behind her.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and noticed Hermione do the same. It was because of Marietta Edgecombe that Professor Umbridge had found out about Dumbeldore's Army last year. None of them had forgiven her yet, even though she'd had to walk around Hogwarts for almost a month with the word ÔSNEAK' spelled out in ugly purple pustules across her face.  
  
A few minutes passed and still Professor Calabrone had not shown up. The students were growing restless. Finally, they heard footsteps clicking against the stone floors.  
  
Moments later Professor Calabrone came into view. She was wearing bright blue robes over a dark gray dress, from head to foot a Ravenclaw. She clapped her hands together and looked at them all, her eyes bright in anticipation.  
  
"My apologies for the unavoidable tardiness. Please forgive me. Now, if you'll all follow me inside, we'll take our places for today's class."   
  
===========  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The potion ("tincture") Harry and the other sixth years are making is taken from the book ÔKitchen Witchery' and is an actual tincture for healing. 


	13. Dueling, Dogs, and Dusty Tomes

Chapter 13: Dueling, Dogs, and Dusty tomes  
  
Professor Calabrone ushered them all into pairs about five feet apart from one another in the room, which had been cleared out. While she was busy bustling around the room dividing everyone, Harry took a moment to look around.  
  
None of the other classrooms at Hogwarts changed as much as this one. Thankfully, all traces of Umbridge seemed to have been removed. Instead, lots of objects covered with strange symbols adorned all the shelves, "They're druidic runes." Hermione said lowly, noticing Harry strain to look at a clay mug near his left arm.  
  
The rest of the classroom walls were covered with huge posters, all in different languages. "She likes mythology, this one." said Seamus, from Harry's other side. Everyone had, by now, been separated into pairs. Most were staring expectantly at Calabrone.  
  
Walking down the middle of the rows, her eyes were bright. Harry found himself smiling-he couldn't help it-her smile was infectious. She looked as though she had just heard the most wonderful joke and was about to share it with them. Finally, when she reached the middle of the classroom, she paused and held up her hand to silence them.  
  
As no one really knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be, they followed her request immediately. She began with a speech. "Before we begin, I want to take a moment to explain why it is that we have combined the classes. I know you are normally not used to attending lessons with students from upper and lower years. I feel this, while a decent policy, will lull you into a false sense of safety. All N.E.W.T.- level Defense Against the Darks Art classes will work on a rotating schedule. You will be paired with different houses and with different years each week. The Headmaster and I feel this way, based on how I will be teaching the class, will allow you to gain the fullest from my lessons."  
  
Well, Harry thought, that at least explains why Cho and Marietta were there. He had been wondering. Quickly though, his attention was brought back to Professor Calabrone, who withdrew her wand from her right sleeve and waved it in the air.  
  
Gold lettering spilled forth, forming the words "Dueling 101: The basics every wizard needs to know". Murmurs went up from the students. She shot forth more words, still not saying a word "An understanding of commonly used offensive and defensive spells is considered necessary for all witches and wizards during time of war."  
  
Harry looked closely at Professor Calabrone. She was no longer smiling. The murmurs had died down. Calabrone began to pace, the gold letters fading from view. "That's right. In time of war. Whether or not you wish to call it such, it is. And it is a second coming. We know our enemy far better this time, and yet, we do not know them at all. Voldemort," several students flinched, "is known well enough, but his followers, the Death Eaters, are a well-kept secret. I am sure any of you from wizarding families are quite familiar with the fear and panic connected Lord Voldemort's first reign of terror.  
  
"I assure you, this second one will only be worse. The dementors have left Azkaban." more gasps, and Calabrone stopped in her speech, "Yes, the ministry has finally confirmed it. The dementors are not, nor have they been for some time, under the control of the Ministry." she paused again in her speech.  
  
"Who here is able to produce a Patronus?" Harry looked down, and noticed several other members of the DA do the same. "I have it on good authority that several of you are able to produce a patronus. May I please have a volunteer?"  
  
Hermione made to nudge Harry forward, but instead he pushed her into Calabrone's line of vision.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Calabrone asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I have a patronus." said Hermione. Calabrone nodded.  
  
She raised her wand in her left hand and said quietly, "Opus malus." Immediately, a hooded figure, holding a packet of papers in its hand appeared.  
  
Looking closer, Harry saw the paper had a sprawling "D" across the top. "You failed!" the hooded figure screamed.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide before shaking her head and bringing her wand up. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried. Immediately, a silver otter shot forth, running through the figure, dispersing it like so much smoke. The otter darted around the room for a few moments before disappearing. Hermione pocketed her wand and looked at Professor Calabrone.  
  
"Well done." she praised. She shifted her eyes around the room. Suddenly, she turned towards Neville, who was partnered with Harry and shouted clearly, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Immediately, Neville whipped his wand out and shouted just as clearly, "Protego!" The pale blue light bounced off the shield Neville had cast and hit a nearby bookshelf, scattering the books to the floor. Realizing what he had done, Neville's eyes widened. He looked up at Professor Calabrone, who was beaming.  
  
"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor for your quick reflexes, Mr. Longbottom." she commended. Harry noticed two distinctly different expressions on the faces of his classmates. Most were dumbstruck, and Harry understood. Neville had never shown much aptitude for defensive spells. Harry immediately thought of the time during their first year when Hermione had cast petrificus on poor Neville. Now, however, as the members of the DA knew well, Neville had improved dramatically. All members of the DA, of which there were quite a few present, had smirks on their faces.  
  
"Now, what I wish to have happen is this: All partners on my left side", she motioned to the side where Ron and Neville were, "I want to cast, in any order, the following spells, Culpa Accipio, Clunis Amplus , Vereor Propter Apis, and Funambulus Irate. Those of you on my right," she gestured towards Harry and Hermione, "I want to deflect the spells. You may use any of the basic shielding spells. If you need assistance, please do not hesitate to ask for it. You may begin."  
  
Professor Calabrone stepped to the side to watch, Neville immediately let loose with the bottom-enlarging hex, which Harry easily deflected, and followed quickly with the tightrope walker charm. Harry barely deflected it, before noticing somehow Ron had managed to sneak in the blame spell, as Hermione was insisting it was all her fault. Harry smiled widely at Ron, who cheerfully sent the counter curse her way.  
  
Professor Calabrone stopped them every few minutes to give them new curses, hexes, and charms to try on one another, and to switch who was throwing the curses. Before Harry realized, she had called a halt to class, informing them it was time to leave. They all looked up in surprise; class had never gone so quickly.  
  
Before dismissing them Calabrone stopped them at the door, "We will begin each class with fifteen minutes of dueling. If there are any spells you wish to learn, either offensive or defensive, please hand in a one page parchment giving a brief history of the spell and its primary uses. That is all. Dismissed."  
  
Happily chattering students dispersed, talking excitedly of new curses to research. Harry joined Ron, Hermione and Neville on their way to Care of Magical Creatures class outside. Hermione already had seven new spells she was planning on writing up. Ron and Neville were comparing notes about how the different spells had, and still were, affecting them. Harry kept grinning from ear to ear. If Defense Against the Dark Arts continued like this for the rest of the year, everything would be well under control.  
  
Approaching the pen near Hagrid's hut, Harry smile soured as he saw they were, for yet another year, paired with the Slytherins. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were crowded around something he couldn't see yet, but he knew from experience it wouldn't be good. Before he could figure it out, though, Hagrid emerged from his hut and motioned them all over to a small enclosure near the back of the paddock that had, at one time, held Buckbeak, the hippogriff Sirius had escaped on years ago.  
  
"Come, 'ere. Don' be frightn'd. E's jus a baby, now. Quiet, tho, don wanna scare 'im. Shh. Shh. 'Ere he comes." Hagrid said, having them all gather around the small wooden structure. Slowly, a very odd looking creature emerged from the shadows.  
  
Harry stared at it in amazement. A small puppy appeared from the hut, but Harry noticed right away there was something off about it. Looking closer, he noticed each paw had seven toes. The puppy looked at them all, panting slightly. Noticing Hagrid, it sat down.  
  
All the girls cooed at it. including Hermione. The puppy seemed to enjoy all the attention. Even Malfoy was behaving; he didn't seem interested in baiting the pup at all. Hagrid entered the pen. Immediately, the puppy came over and began licking Hagrid's face. The girls cooed louder.  
  
"This is a cu chulainn. They're a rare breed. If you look closely, you'll notice each paw has seven toes. If you look ev'n closer, at its eyes, you'll see seven irises. It's a Celtic breed, very old and used in battle and guarding. If trained up right proper, they can, when fightin', get into what's called 'fury-spasms'- nasty little fits of rage that 'e can' control and what cause 'is body to swell up and seethe. The on'y place you really see 'em these days is in the old families, working as guard dogs."  
  
Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle before Malfoy even began to speak. Malfoy whispered to Goyle, "We have two, very well trained. One time a muggle stumbled on to the grounds. All it took was one word from Father."  
  
Harry felt Ron grab his arm, to keep him from turning round. Keeping his anger is check, Harry took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Hagrid, who still giving a history of the dog.  
  
"So, what I want from you all is to take turns letting 'im sniff ya', and then pet 'im. Don' be frighten'd," Hagrid chuckled, "'E's not harmful yet. He's on'y a few weeks old. 'Is mother was killed. There's a farm further south a here where they was bred, but the breeder and 'is family disappeared right as the mother was getting ready to have 'er litter. I found 'em and managed to finds homes for all but the runt. Come on, then."  
  
Hagrid backed out of the way, allowing them, in groups of two or three, to approach the puppy. The pup rolled this way and that, smiling and nipping gently at all their hands. Harry had to admit he couldn't see how this animal could grow up into such a awful monster, but he supposed if people like the Malfoy's got a hold of them, anything was possible.  
  
The rest of the class went by in the same way. Hagrid said they'd be working on N.E.W.T. level beasts all term. Harry was getting a little annoyed by the repetitive mention of N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"Isn't is enough we just finished the O.W.L.s less than a term ago?" Harry said angrily, walking back up the hill towards the castle. Hermione and Ron were struggling to keep up with him. "I mean, we just studied and took grueling exams at the end of last term. And now they've all started back in with it. We don't even have to take anything special this year."  
  
"Well, I suppose they all just want to make sure we understand this is important." Hermione reasoned. "I mean, O.W.L.s are important, yes, but they're nothing compared to N.E.W.T.s."  
  
Ron's shoulders slumped. "I barely scraped through O.W.L.s." he said. "Let's not think about it. Let's just think about nice things, like the fact that we'll definitely get a chance to curse all those Death Eater wanna-be's in Calabrone's class. We should do some research now, Harry, to come up with some good ones to throw at Malfoy."  
  
Harry nodded fervently. Since Calabrone mentioned it, he'd been trying to think of what particular type of curse he'd like to send in Malfoy's direction, without bringing too much attention to the fact that the only reason he wanted to learn the curse was to throw it at Malfoy.  
  
Hermione looked on the verge of scolding them, when she realized it might be the only time she ever got them into the library willingly and anxious to do research. Instead, she shook her head and followed them up the stairs.  
  
Madame Pince seemed surprised to see them there, but she said nothing and pursed her lips. Harry looked around, the library was practically full. "I suppose you'll be wanting the defensive spell books as well?" Madame Pince asked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. All these people were here researching spells for class? Ron nodded to Madame Pince, but Hermione said she knew where they were and dragged them off to a deserted corner of the library.  
  
"What are you on about, Hermione?" Ron asked as they piled their bags on the table. "All the spell books are across the room."  
  
"Yes." said Hermione, going over to the nearest bookshelf. "All the latest spell books. Over here are the history books." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "All the history books have lists of spells that have lost their popularity, but are still very effective. Here." she said, pulling a slender brown book from the shelf.  
  
Harry looked at the title, "A history of defensive spells: 1897-1934." Inwardly he groaned. Outwardly, Ron groaned.  
  
"Come on, Hermione." he said, flipping through the first few pages. "You mean you want us to read through all this on the off chance they just might mention a spell worth using?"  
  
Hermione looked sternly at Ron and sat down, pulling out her notebook. "No. If you look at the index-you DO know what an index is?" she asked. Ron looked daggers at her, "They have a listing of the spells covered." Moving her finger down the list, "Here. Page 243. Spells considered and rejected for control."  
  
She opened to the page and began reading aloud. "In any given decade, if one looks through the lists of spells brought to the Wizengamot for consideration of banning, one finds particular trends. During the earliest decade covered in this particular book for instance, spells concerning germs and filth were particularly despised and any number of motions were brought to ban them." Hermione kept skimming the page, occasionally throwing out a spell for them to write down.  
  
After three quarters hour, they had amassed a list of twelve spells, varying in terms of difficulty and nastiness. Hermione divided the list between the three of them and they got started finding books with more details on them. Harry moved off to the left, strolling down an aisle, hoping to find something that would catch his eye.  
  
On the third shelf, he stopped suddenly. There, in the middle of the shelf was the book from his dreams. With trembling hands, he gingerly pulled it out and, as quietly as possible, ran back to the table where Ron and Hermione were.  
  
"This is it!" Harry said, throwing the book down on the table. Several shhs! came from the tables near them. Hermione and Ron looked up at him, puzzled. He sat down across from them both and explained.  
  
"This is the book from my dreams. I know it. Look, it's red, has the script I remember--I know this is it. Open it up!" he said. Hermione and Ron looked warily at it.  
  
Ron slid it back across the table to Harry. "You open it, mate." he said.  
  
Harry exhaled irritably at them both and took the book in his hands. Opening it, he winced. Nothing happened. He didn't know what he had expected to happen, but it seemed to be a normal book.  
  
He read the title page, "Ways of the Numbers: A History by Count von Digit" What?" he asked. Ron and Hermione shook their head at him. He flipped through the pages. "But this doesn't make any sense. Why would Voldemort want a history book?"  
  
"Especially a history book about numbers." Ron interjected. Harry looked at them both, but neither said anything further.  
  
"I still think I'll borrow it. Maybe if I read through it all the way something with seem familiar." he said.  
  
Hermione looked slightly fearful at the prospect of Harry taking the book anywhere, but she didn't saw anything. Feeling they had spent enough time in the library for the first day of classes, they packed up, borrowed the red book and a few others from Madame Pince, and headed off to the Great Hall for supper.  
  
===========  
  
A/N: As any of you who read Return of a Lady (my other fic) will know, I am working far too much right now and can't make any promises on timely updates until the middle of June. I will try, but, I have been updating about once a week...don't expect that for another three-four weeks.  
  
Also, my apologies for my Latin during DADA class. I took only one semester of it in college. And the cu chalainn is taken from a Celtic story...only it was a man who served as a watchdog for a part of his life, rather than just a dog.  
  
And, Milady, I hope I adequately explained Cho's presence in DADA. Thank you to all my other reviewers--you make me smile--I appreciate any and all reviews, good or bad. 


	14. Detention the First

Chapter 14: Detention the First  
  
They joined the rest of their classmates in the Great Hall. Dinner was filled with noisy commentaries as housemates filled one another in on the first day of class. Ginny came and joined the trio at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lucky sods," Ginny said, plopping down beside Harry. Reaching for a plate, she continued on, "You lot get to duel every class. Apparently the lower years aren't considered good enough. Calabrone has us working on basic defense spells. She's going about it as if we were still babies!  
  
"Have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts today, Ginny?" Hermione asked gently.   
  
"No." she said, "But Luna has, and she said all we're going to do is learn basic blocking spells."   
  
"I'm sure Calabrone won't keep it simple the entire year, Ginny. She's just starting slow." Harry said defensively. He wasn't willing to hear any criticism of their new professor yet.  
  
Ginny harummphed and started eating. Shortly, Dean came over and sat down beside her. Harry noticed Ron immediately set to scowling at him over his plate of treacle tart.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione. But rather than receive the support he thought he'd find, he saw Hermione had her face buried in the book they had just borrowed from Madame Pince. Harry tapped her forearm to get her attention.  
  
She looked up at him, mildly irritated at the interruption. "What, Harry?  
  
"Have you found anything helpful yet?" he asked hopefully. He needn't have worried.  
  
Her eyes brightened. "Oh, yes. I have at least three spells I want to start writing up this evening. Do you think you might start looking through the book you got?  
  
Harry nodded, taking a bite of his tart, followed by a big swig of pumpkim juice. Looking around, he got up, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. The three made their way up the stone steps, other students trickling out of the Great Hall, walking to their respective houses.  
  
Entering the common room, they noticed Lee Jordon sitting by himself in front of the fireplace, a cheery fire already lit. Harry had completely forgotten about the twins' best friend. He wondered how Lee was doing, now that Fred and George had split.   
  
"Hey, Lee." Ron greeted him. Lee nodded, but kept his attention on the piece of parchment in his left hand. Harry and Hermione joined the two of them on the sofa.   
  
"What are you working on, Lee?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, er, just some stuff." he said evasively.   
  
"C'mon, Lee. Let us take a gander." Ron said, reaching for the parchment. Lee pulled it away, but sighed.  
  
Resignedly, he handed the paper over to Ron. Harry pulled himself up next to Ron and read over his shoulder. "Jordon's Jokes: An Appendium of Mischief Making  
  
"What's this, Lee?" Harry asled.  
  
Lee shrugged his shouders and replied, "Fred and George offered me a bit of floor space at the shop if I can come up with products to fill it. This is the first prototype.  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in making joke products, Lee." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I'm not." Lee admitted, "At least I wasn't until the twins split. Then it came upon me that I better not let a golden opportunity pass me by. I mean, after all, how many friends have you got that have premises on Diagon Alley?  
  
They all shook their heads. Ron handed the parchment back to Lee. "Good luck, mate." he said. Turning to Harry and Hermione, "What do you reckon we do now?  
  
Hermione immediately said she was going upstairs to start writing parchments for classes. Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Harry, who had been ready to suggest the same, but realized he had no desire to do homework. Harry just shrugged. Ron mirrored the gesture and turned back to Lee. The two quickly fell into deep conversation about the twins' shop and how the two of them might profit from it.  
  
Sighing, Harry pulled the red book from his bag and opened it. The symbols still didn't make any sense. Hermione had said they looked nothing like the plaques and mugs Professor Calabrone had in her classroom and she didn't recognize them from arithmancy.  
  
That touched upon another mystery, Harry realized. How and why was Professor Calabrone connected to this book? He thought about asking her. Not tonight, though. Glancing at the time, he realized he'd better begin the trek down to the dungeons.  
  
Receiving a distracted grunt from Ron as he said his goodbye, Harry made his way downstairs. Knowing enough to knock before entering Snape's office, Harry raised his hand to the wooden door. Immediately, Harry heard low voices. He listened closer. It was Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"You're confident then, sir, that Father will be out soon?" came Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Of course, Draco. The dementors left Azkaban months ago. We are simply waiting a while before acting." Harry felt his mouth go dry. Draco knew Snape was a Death Eater? Did he also know Snape spied for the Order of the Phoenix? What else did he know?  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, followed by the sound of a chair scraping against stone. "Thank you, sir."   
  
Harry jumped back into the hall. Malfoy sneered as he say Harry. "What are you doing down here, Potty?"   
  
"Ah. Mister Potter. A few minutes late, I see. Well? Do not waste any more of my time. Inside." Snape drawled from the entrance of his office. Harry marched past Malfoy into Snape's office. Once they were both inside, Snape magically closed and locked the door. Harry raised an eyebrow. Snape noticed.  
  
"It would not do to be interrupted." he said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, "Baby Death Eaters breaking in could put a damper on things."   
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "How much did you hear, Potter?  
  
"Nothing, sir." Harry said quickly. This wasn't the time to pick a fight, he figured, since Snape was still far better at Legimency than Harry was at Occlumency. Snape looked closely at him, but didn't press the issure further.  
  
"Stand." Snape commanded. With a quick swish of his wand, both Harry and Snape's chair, along with Snape's desk shrunk to the size of doll furniture. Snape picked them up and placed them on a shelf.   
  
"Room to manouever," Snape said as way of explanation. Harry nodded, feeling nervous about the need to manouver. Snape eyed Harry. Harry gulped and raised his wand to a defensive position. Snape raised his wand as well and said plainly, "Legimens.  
  
Harry had been ready and immediately closed the curtain in his mind. He let Snape see his memory of potions class that morning, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry concentrated especially hard on Defense Against the Dark Arts, forcing him to take in every detail. Finally, Snape released the spell.  
  
"Was there a particular reason you wanted me in Calabrone's class so long, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
Harry shook his head, unable to get a word out between breaths.  
  
"Let's try again, shall we?" Snape said. Harry straightened himself just in time for the second round. He fought back immediately. Suddenly, he was seeing memories that were not his own.  
  
Voldemort was sitting in a high-backed chair a few feet in front of Snape. "You failed me again, Severus." hissed the cold voice. Snape remained motionless, his head down. Harry lifted himself quickly out of that memory and tried to find something different, more pleasant.  
  
Instead, the next time the blur settled down, it was the same setting. This time, however, there were several Death Eaters present. Also, this time, Snape was on his knees. Harry could see his face was deathly pale and there was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Harry watched in mute horror as one by one, Death Eaters stepped out of the circle and cast a curse at Snape. Harry tried to escape the memory, but something was holding him there. After the fourth Death Eater stepped back, Harry noticed that Snape had yet to utter a sound.  
  
He was just kneeling in the middle of the circle, on a dirty wooden floor. He had fallen forward twice, never making a sound, except for heavy labored breathing. None of the Death Eaters were making noises either. Only Voldemort, who occassionally hissed or clapped in appreciation, broke the silence. After a few more attacks, bringing the total to twelve, Harry thought, Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"My dear boy. When will you learn? I can tell immediately when someone is lying. Do not let it happen again. Get out of my sight." he dismissed Snape with a wave of his hand.  
  
Snape slowly raised himself off the ground. He shook the dirt from his robes and gave a curt bow before disaparating with a pop.  
  
The pop brought Harry's thoughts back to the present. His eyes open wide, he stared at his professor, who was standing stock still, eyes glistening. The room was silent. Harry thought a minute must have passed before he had the courage to speak up.  
  
"Professor?" he asked quietly.  
  
Snape didn't move. Harry inched closer. Snape didn't appear to registering Harry's presence at all. "Professor?" he asked again.  
  
Something clicked. Snape shook his head and look at Harry, but didn't say a word. Harry tried again. "Professor, is that what happened to you over the summer?  
  
Snape fixed a steely glare at Harry and compulsively gripped his left forearm, massaging it. Harry briefly glanced down at it, then forced his eyes back up to his professor's face.  
  
"Yes." Snape said simply.  
  
Harry gulped. "But why?  
  
Snape closed his eyes for a moment. "I failed to mention you would be present in Diagon Alley relatively unprotected. Isabella Nott was shopping with her son and saw you. My failure was reported and I was punished." he delivered the information in a listless voice, staring at a spot on the wall about four inches above Harry's head.  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything to say. He fidgeted about, moving his wand back and forth between his hands.  
  
ÔYou may leave, Mister Potter. You are progressing quite nicely. Continue your exercises." Snape said. Harry looked warily at him, but gave a small nod and left the room.  
  
He slowly made his way towards the steps when he heard Malfoy's drawling voice echo down the corridor from in front of him.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Crabbe. Snape won't punish us-it's Potter. Come on. His detention should be over soon, we'll just wait.  
  
Harry braced himself, wondering whether he should slip into the secret passageway about halfway down the hall behind him, or wait to confront Malfoy. Tempting though the latter option may be, Harry figured three detentions in the first week of class was probably enough. He silently backtracked his steps and ducked behind a small passageway behind a tapestry.  
  
Malfoy was still talking loudly about the excuse they'd need to explain their presence to Snape. Harry let them pass by, but couldn't restrain himself from peering out at Malfoy's back. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and whispered ÔTarantellegra!". Immediately, Malfoy started tapdancing down the hall. Harry covered his mouth and choked back laughter as Crabbe and Goyle attempted to keep Malfoy under control. Harry backed up the passageway which spit him out just down the hall from the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
Walking up to the portait of the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password and stepped inside. Ron and Lee were still plotting things by the fire. A few other Gryffindors were scattered throughout the common room, but it looked like most had already gone upstairs.   
  
Harry climbed the steps and opened the door to the sixth year boys dormitory. He gave brief nod hello to Neville, Dean and Seamus, who were sitting on Neville's bed poring over spell books. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled in to bed.  
  
Closing the curtains around him, he lay down. He wasn't exactly tired, but after seing what the Death Eaters had done to Snape, he didn't really feel like doing anything else. He laid awake for quite awhile. He heard Ron come in and everyone else go to bed.  
  
Finally, after three hours of not getting anywhere in his thoughts, he decided he needed some answers. He crawled out of bed and rummaged through his trunk. Finding his Invisibility Cloak the Maurader's Map, he exited the dormitory and started down the stairs.   
  
He made his way to the teacher's lounge. Pushing open the door slowly, he found exactly who he was looking for. Professor Calabrone was seated at a small table in the corner. Taking a quick glance around, Harry noticed Professor Flitwick was reading a book in the armchair next to the fire. Harry moved over to a chair and made himself comfortable. Fortunately, after about five minutes, Flitwick stood up and made for the door. Harry slowly climbed out of the chair. He had just turned to face Professor Calabrone, when she looked right at him.  
  
"Well, Mister Potter? Out with it. It had better be worth sneaking out of bed to come find me."  
  
------------ 


	15. Transfiguration Further

Chapter 15: Tranfiguration Further  
  
Harry pulled his cloak off. "How did you know I was here?" he demanded.   
  
Calabrone laughed heartily. "The look of indignant anger on your face is priceless, Mister Potter. However, it is misplaced. You, after all, are the one sneaking around after curfew, in to the teachers' lounge, no less, and with an invisibility cloak, which I do believe is registered by Mr. Filch as being a Dangerous and Untrustworthy item.  
  
Harry looked at his professor to determine whether she was serious or not. Deciding she was only joking, he took a step forward. "Well, can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"Ah getting right to the heart of it, are you? I understand completely. Here, have a seat." she gestured, using her wand to direct a plushy armchair next to the table. She motioned for Harry to sit, which he did, and immediately, a house elf appeared at his left elbow.  
  
"Is there anything Professor is needing?" it squeaked. Calabrone shook her head.   
  
"No, I summoned you for Mister Potter's convenience. Harry?" she asked, looking at him over the rim of her mug.  
  
Harry thought about it and decided some hot cocoa might be nice. Asking the house elf for it, she curtsied low and disappeared quickly. Moments later, she reappeared with a plate of chocolate and lemon biscuits and a mug of steaming hot cocoa. She gave another curtsy and left them alone.  
  
"Drink up, Harry." Calabrone said, pulling a lemon biscuit from the plate. She shut the books in front of her and turned to face Harry. He did so and placed the mug back on the table in front of him.  
  
"Now, what could have pulled you from your bed this evening?" she asked, capping her quill.  
  
Harry had dozens of questions running through his head that he wanted to put to her, but he stuck with the thought that had originally pulled him out of bed. "Why did you bring a book here from headquarters?  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."   
  
"I think you do, Professor." he replied evenly. She raised her eyebrows. Harry continued. "It's a thin red book, with fancy gold script on the cover. It has all sorts of strange symbols on the inside.  
  
When she answered him this time, her voice was cold. "I apologize, Mister Potter, if you have been lead to believe I know what and where this book of yours is, but I honestly have no clue.  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked at her a moment longer. Deciding it would do no good to have a row about it, he sighed and asked his next question, "Where did you and Remus go during the summer?  
  
She laughed. "Mister Potter, that is Order business. Unless I receive orders from Albus informing me otherwise, you are not privy to that information. Next question.  
  
Harry, becoming more irritated by the second at her evasiveness, touched on the next topic to cross his mind. "Why does Snape blame himself for Sirius' death?  
  
"Mister Potter, you and I have already discussed this. But that does touch upon a subject I am curious about. Why do you blame yourself for Cedric Diggory's death?  
  
Harry intook a sharp breath. "I don't." he said too quickly.  
  
"Mister Potter, I remember your face the first time I brought up this subject. You were not truthful then and you are not truthful now." she reprimanded.  
  
"What right have you to know, anyhow?" Harry suddenly erupted at her. "You come barging in here and everyone's just supposed to accept that, and all the orders you give just because you're great buddies with Dumbledore and you went to school with Remus and Snape. That's not right, Professor." he took a breath. "And even if I did feel guilty for Cedric's death, what are you going to do to change that?  
  
Calabrone had sat still during his tantrum, and as the mood in the room calmed, Harry began to feel a little foolish. His eyes swept the room quickly. Harry was horrified to see a stunned-looking Snape standing in the doorway, hand still on the door.  
  
Calabrone turned around to see what Harry was gawking at. Snape opened the door further. "I heard raised voices." he said, showing his right hand clutching his wand, ready to attack.  
  
"I am sure you did, Severus." Calabrone said. "Mister Potter and I were having a discussion that got a little out of hand, I'm afraid."   
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry dropped his gaze, feeling very foolish at his outburst. Calabrone patted his hand and said quietly, so Snape couldn't hear, "No worries, Mister Potter. I am not trying to change anything. I only wanted you to know that I can understand what you are feeling.  
  
Harry looked up at her, but she simply smiled and motioned for him to follow her. "I'll be escorting Mister Potter back to his common room. Excuse me, Severus." she swept by him, pulling Harry with her. Once out in the hallway, Harry realized he'd left both the map and the cloak in the teachers' lounge. Calabrone seemed to reading his mind, because she pulled both out underneath her robes.  
  
"Dead useful for hiding bulky items, don't you agree, Harry?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "The one good thing about British wizards still dressing in the old way.  
  
Harry looked at her, "They don't dress like this in the States?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, certainly, some due. But the vast majority dress as muggles. In the States every witch or wizard is able to be identified as a regular member of society. Unlike Europe, magical folk in the Americas are given or create a profile for themselves for the muggles to know. Americans are a suspicious lot, who love a good conspiracy and go digging through things they ought not." Calabrone explained, "As a result, when you reach 18, legal age in the States, you are presented with a file containing pertinent information to maintain a muggle-style existence. I, for instance, worked for a private firm developing potions as well as dabbling in international relations. As far as the muggle government is concerned, I am a chemist and translator. That is what is listed on my form. Once a week, I receive a rabbit detailing any news about my given fields of study so that, if one of my muggle neighbors questioned me, I would be able to give an intelligent sounding reply. It doesn't always work perfectly." she admitted. "but we do try.  
  
Harry looked amazed at her. He'd never thought of the logistical problems of hiding an entire population that wasn't supposed to exist. "When was the last time you regularly wore robes?" he asked.  
  
"My last year at Hogwarts." she replied. "I moved to the States not long after.  
  
"And did you say rabbits?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. When the first wizards and witches settled in the new world, they decided they had to be as different from those in Europe as possible and so chose rabbits to carry messages. Well, here we are." she said, stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Have a good night, then, Harry.  
  
Harry bid her goodnight and crawled up the steps to the dormitory. When he checked his watch it read two thirty. What had Calabrone and Snape been doing up anyhow? Harry wondered. Ah well. He wouldn't worry about it right now. Now he had better things to do, like sleep. Turning over onto his side, he feel asleep immediately.  
  
------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry awoke only when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him bodily from bed. "Come on, Harry. We've already missed breakfast. Do you want to be late to miss Transfiguration? Honestly. Come on. McGonagall will skin us alive if we're late the first day of her class.  
  
Harry slipped into fresh clothes and grabbed his glasses from the night stand on his way out the door. The common room was deserted. As they approached the Transfiguration classroom, Harry could hear voices of students waiting outside. Everyone was still there-the doors were not yet opened. Heaving a sigh a relief, Ron slumped against the way.   
  
"Good thing Calabrone told me to come get you, Harry, or you would've missed it." he said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Ron picked up a book and started thumbing through it, "Calabrone called Hermione and me up to the staff table this morning to talk about organizing the dueling club. She noticed you weren't with us yet. She said you'd had a late night and I'd better go check on you. Glad I did, too.  
  
Hermione fought her way through the crowd to join them. Harry saw her reach immediately for Ron's hand and give it a little squeeze before letting go. Harry smiled as the gesture.   
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you made it. Why didn't you get up this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Snape keep you late? I heard somebody cursed Malfoy in the halls last night. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't remember the counter curse, so he tap-danced across the Great Hall, bumping in to the Headmaster and some of the school governors." Ron smiled at the thought.   
  
Harry smiled at the thought as well, but didn't get a chance to to tell them about his talk with Calabrone before McGonagall opened the door and ushered them all in. Once inside, she immediately had them turn to page twelve of their books.  
  
"As you have all now, for the most part, successfully completed your O.W.L. exams, it is time to move on to more advanced Transfiguration. The first type we will be attempting is simple limb transformation. I am sure most of this class will remember the partial transformation Viktor Krum demonstrated during the Triwizard tournament. We will begin with something a little more refined." McGonagall lectured.  
  
At the mention of Krum , both Ron and Hermione turned red. Harry smiled again. Quickly McGonagall went over the steps, along with a new style of wand movement. For the first quarter of an hour they practiced without their wands. Then, with McGonagall repeating words of caution constantly, she let them try the transfiguration on themselves.  
  
Hermione got hers on the first try. Looking down at her left foot, she said clearly, "mano cane". Immediately, her foot, shoe and all, transformed into a paw.   
  
"Wicked." Ron said, admiring her handiwork. Hermione blushed prettily and set herself right. She then motioned to Ron, who tried the same thing. The first try nothing happened. The second time, however, the tip of his foot grew some claws. Harry lifted his shoulders, when Ron looked to him for an opinion.  
  
When it was his turn, Harry cleared his throat and said the spell clearly. He saw some change in his left foot. Hermione muttered the counter-spell so he could try again. His second attempt was almost complete, but still feel a little short.   
  
While McGonagall went around the room, correcting students as she went, Ron and Harry let Hermione practice on all four limbs, even switching her wand hand to practice.   
  
"What do you reckon we could learn how to become animagi with this?" Ron asked Harry. Harry had been thinking along the same lines. Immediately, thoughts of running the grounds like his father, Remus and Sirius had done came to mind. He caught himself smiling.   
  
"We'll need Hermione's help," Harry said seriously.  
  
"No." Hermione said, not looking up.   
  
"Hermione, you don't even know what we're going to ask for help on. It could be schoolwork." Ron said.  
  
"Ronald, I sincerely doubt that." She turned to face them both. "You want to become animagi. Need I remind you that everyone is keeping an eye on you, Harry? It would not only be very difficult, but also extremely stupid, to attempt to become an illegal animagus while Voldemort is still out there.  
  
Harry squared himself off to her. "Come on, Hermione. I know perfectly well that people are looking out for me. I'm not going to do anything stupid."   
  
"No, you're not." she replied shrilly. "Because neither of you could do it without me and I refuse to help.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the class pouting, though neither of them would admit it. By the end of class they had both managed to get their foot to grow claws, but not fur. Hermione flounced out of the room without a second glance at either of them.   
  
"Sorry if I messed things up with you and Hermione." Harry apologized as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Ah, she's fine." Ron said. "Besides, you don't honestly think this is the first fight we've had? Go on, Harry. We've been friends for six years. How often have Hermione and I fought? Almost constantly. She'll come around. Just give her time. " he said wisely.   
  
But by dinner that evening, she had still not said a word to either of them. Ron was still playing it off, but Harry felt bad. As they passed the Slytherin table, Harry saw Malfoy glare at him.   
  
"I know it was you, Potter." he said quietly. Harry smiled and kept walking. There was no way Malfoy could prove anything.   
  
Dinner was quiet, as Hermione sat at the far end of the table with Ginny and Dean. After enduring several minutes of Ron glowering at them Harry was tired of the whole thing.  
  
"Ron, give it a rest, will you? Ginny's happy being with Dean right now. Okay?" He said exasperatedly.  
  
Ron blinked and looked at him. "I know that. I don't really mind Dean seeing her, it's more what Dean said about Sir...uh, something.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "What do you mean? What did he say, Ron?  
  
"Nothing. Trust me. Hey, hand me the pitcher, would you. There's a good lad." Ron said, pouring himself a refill of pumpkin juice. Harry knew Ron was keeping something from him, but he couldn't tell what. He figured he'd be able to finagle it out of him sooner rather than later, so turned his attention back t the plate of ribs and potatoes in front of him.   
  
Later, stuffed and quite sleepy, Harry dragged himself off to the dungeons. He and Ron had spent the time between dinner and eight planning on when, where and how to start becoming animagi. They hadn't gotten very far before Hermione came down to apologize to Ron. It hadn't gone well. Hearing they were still considering it, she scolded them again before storming off.  
  
As he approached Snape's door, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Turning instinctually to his left, he shot a shield. A red flash bounced off and ricocheted off the walls. Snape's door flew open, his beady eyes surveying the entire hallway. Walking past Harry, Snape reached a hand out into the shadows and pulled Malfoy into plain view.   
  
Harry watched, wide eyed, wondering whether Snape was going to punish Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he immediately started spouting excuses.  
  
"Silence!" Snape hissed. "Do I not lecture at the beginning of every year that we have enough going against us without picking fights, Mister Malfoy. Get back to the common room and stay there for the remainder of the evening. Go!" he barked.  
  
Malfoy scooted down the hall. Snape whirled to face Harry. "Very good reflexes, Potter. Let's put them to more tests, shall we?  
  
Harry followed Snape into the room, curious as to what was going to happen.  
  
------------  
  
A/N: Oh holy cow...all these chapters. My muse was itching to burst out. This is all due to my wonderful husband who attempted to get our air conditioning running Monday night (it was 89 degrees in our house) and while he struggled with that, I type this little beauty up)   
  
Mano Cane is bad Spanish for dog paw. I don't feel thorough enough right now to correct it with the proper vocab. Somehow, I think you'll all live. 


	16. Detention the Second

Chapter 16: Detention the Second  
  
Harry turned and looked at Snape uneasily. His professor was sitting behind the desk, his forefinger and thumb massaging the bridge of his nose. Harry stood, uncomfortable with the situation. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Snape looked out at Harry from beneath a curtain of greasy hair.  
  
"Well?" he sneered.  
  
Harry didn't understand "Well what?" he responded.   
  
"Why do you persist on breaking rules, Mister Potter?" Snape said silkily. Harry didn't like where this was going.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Harry replied, making certain to add in the moniker of respect.  
  
"Last night, Potter. After you left my office." Snape said, looking him directly in the eye. Harry gulped.   
  
"How did you get in to the teachers' lounge?" he continued.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn't about Malfoy at all. His shoulders slumped as the tense moment passed. He knew Snape noticed, but he shrugged it off. "I've been there before. I listened at the door before going inside. I was looking for Professor Calabrone. I found her. That's all." he added a little too quickly. Snape narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
"Wand at the ready." Snape said tersely.  
  
Harry readied himself, centering his feet and pulling his wand from his pocket. Snape squared himself off to Harry and said softly, "Legimens.  
  
Immediately Harry felt the intrusion. He closed his eyes and pictured a curtain shutting over most of his thoughts. He let Snape pick through the events of the day, which he didn't seem to be overly interested in. He tried to focus on the previous night, but Harry pushed him out and into some of the memories from his summer-hours spent in his bedroom at Privet Drive, staring outside, through the bars, watching Hedwig, getting yelled at by Uncle Vernon, watching Dudley pick a fight. After a few more memories, Harry felt Snape pull himself out of Harry's head.  
  
They looked at one another, each assessing the other. Finally, Snape lowered his wand. Harry did the same. Snape nodded minutely.   
  
"Again." he intoned.  
  
Harry barely had time to raise his wand before Snape muttered ÔLegimens.' Immediately, Harry was reliving the previous night after leaving Snape's office. Harry began to sweat at Snape saw him slip behind the tapestry to avoid Malfoy. Snape saw Harry poke his wand out and mutter the curse. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. The memory continued. Harry saw himself laugh as Malfoy went down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle stumbling after him.  
  
Suddenly, Snape was standing in front of him. Harry blinked, not remembering the spell ending. He looked up questioningly at Snape, not feeling defiant enough to bite out a response.  
  
Snape said nothing, but stared penetratingly at Harry. Harry lowered his gaze and shook his head. Something wasn't right, Harry thought. "Well, Mister Potter.  
  
Harry kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't be fair for Snape to give him a detention now, but then, Snape wasn't fair.   
  
"Detention, Mister Potter." Snape hissed silkily. "For attacking another student in the halls. I believe first year you were told magic was not allowed in the hallways.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed angrily. He balled up his fists, tightening his grip on his wand. He was vaguely aware of red sparks shooting from the end before the room swirled into dark.   
  
Harry shook his head and looked around. He was no longer in Snape's office. He was in a hallway. Not in Hogwarts, Harry noticed absently. At least, no where he'd ever been in the castle. There were a few torches burning brightly along the wall, but they were the only light. Harry stuck his wand out in front of him and muttered "Lumos". Instantly, a crisp, white light poured over the hallway.   
  
Harry looked around. A few feet from his left hand the hallway ended in a dead end. There was no door, no window, just solid stone on three sides. Walking slowly in the other direction, Harry stopped abruptly about fifteen feet from where he had started. This end of the hallway also ended in a dead end. He retraced his steps, and walked the length of the corridor twice.   
  
There were no windows, no doors, nothing, except for four torches on either side, flanking the hallway. Harry looked around, trying to figure out how he had gotten there, and, more pressing, how he would get out. He walked up to one of the torches and placed a hand on the bottom portion of the shaft. Instantly, he felt himself go dizzy. He closed his eyes automatically.  
  
When he opened them again, he was staring into the faces of Professor McGonagall and Snape, both leaning over him, peering closely. "Headmaster, he's awake." Professor McGonagall said anxiously.  
  
Snape and McGonagall's faces disappeared, only to be replaced by Dumbledore's. His eyes looked worried, his forehead covered in wrinkles. Harry tried to lift his neck, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, no, my dear boy. Relax." Dumbledore sat back and muttered a spell. The bed Harry hadn't known he was laying on raised up, allowing him a view of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about in the far corner. Professor McGonagall was standing at the foot of Harry's bed. Snape, Harry noticed, was pacing in an agitated fashion in the space between the rows of beds, muttering to himself.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Sir," he asked slowly. "What happened?  
  
"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We had rather hoped you would help us with answer that question."   
  
Harry looked at him, nonplussed. "What do you mean? How did I get here?   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Where do you last remember being, Harry?  
  
Harry answered, "Some hallway.  
  
All three of his professors looked oddly at him. "What hallway, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it was in Hogwarts. It was just a short hallway with dead ends at either end." he answered.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at him. "What do you mean?  
  
Snape came to stop at the end of Harry's bed. Gripping the frame with both hands, he sneered, "Because, Potter, you were in my office. You suffered some sort of fit. I brought you here, summoned the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Then, you woke up. Where, in that time line, would you have had time to visit a hallway?  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore said sharply. Snape took to pacing again, throwing a glance in McGonagall's direction. She looked worried. Neither of them said anything.  
  
Irritated, Harry asked again, "What do you mean?"   
  
Dumbledore returned his attention to Harry. "What Professor Snape recounted is true, Harry. I'm afraid you had to time to actually visit a hallway. Professor Snape told me you were practicing occlumency when you swayed on you feet and went rigid. He tried to attract your attention, but was unable. He brought you immediately here.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Harry asked, starting to grasp what had transpired.  
  
"No longer than ten minutes." Snape said tersely.  
  
"I don't understand." Harry admitted.  
  
Snape snorted but kept pacing. McGonagall came to sit next to the headmaster on the bed next to Harry's. "Harry," she began, "do you think this could have been a vision influenced by, by." she trailed off.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. No, my scar didn't hurt at all. It hasn't hurt in a awhile, actually. No. I think this was something to do with-" Harry stopped suddenly, not wanting to tell them about the book and Professor Calabrone.   
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore leaned forward, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When he didn't, the headmaster, prompted, "Yes, Harry?  
  
"Nothing." he mumbled. He could see they were not satisfied with the answer and were about to question him further, when a sharp intake of breath was suddenly heard from the near end of the wing.  
  
Snape was clutching his left forearm. With a quick nod to Dumbledore, Snape gave a bow and billowed out of the wing. A summons from Voldemort, Harry thought grimly. He turned back to look at the remaining professors. Dumbledore was still watching the door out of the hospital wing, looking thoughtful. McGonagall was looking down, her hands twisting a bit of her robes.   
  
They look worried, thought Harry. After a few more moments of quiet, Dumbledore shook his head and looked to Harry. "My dear boy. I would greatly appreciate it if you would come to visit me for tea tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, I feel you should perhaps return to your dormitory for a full night's rest. Professor McGonagall shall escort you. Goodnight.  
  
Dumbledore ambled down to Madame Pomfrey's office. McGonagall helped Harry out of bed. They walked along in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Harry gathered the courage to ask a question.  
  
"Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" McGonagall responded absently, her lips and forehead pursed in thought.  
  
"How often is Professor Snape summoned?" Harry said.  
  
McGonagall looked startled at the questions, but answered. "It varies, Mister Potter. There are days, almost weeks that pass with no word, and at other times, it is daily.  
  
Harry said nothing but nodded.   
  
"Mister Potter," McGonagall said, turning to face him, "do you feel safe here at Hogwarts?"   
  
Harry was surprised by the question, but thought seriously before answering. "Yes. Hagrid told me the first time I met him that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world. I believe him.  
  
McGonagall smiled warmly. "And so you should. If there is anything else you need tonight, please let me know. Good night, Mister Potter." she said tipping her head.   
  
She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Harry at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Caspias Copernus" Harry said. The Fat Lady eyed him, but swung open to allow him in.  
  
The common room was mostly deserted. Only a few of the upper years were still there. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were seated together in on of the big armchairs next to the fire. Ron was dozing, head propped up by his hand. Hermione was idly flipping through pages of a book balanced on one knee, occasionally jotting down a line onto the parchment she had perched on the other. Taking a moment to suck on her quill, she raised her eyes.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, jostling Ron from sleep, as she extricated herself from the chair. "Where have you been? You haven't been with Snape this entire time, have you?  
  
Harry shook his head and joined them near the fire. Ron gave Harry a groggy grin, and tried to straighten himself up in the chair, stretching out a few kinks. Hermione was staring bright-eyed at Harry. She capped her quill and stared expectantly at him.   
  
"So, where have you been?" she asked again.  
  
"In the hospital wing." he answered truthfully.  
  
Ron sat straight up. "What?!" he sputtered. "What happened?  
  
"Nothing." Harry tried to assure them Based on the skeptical looks they were both wearing, he didn't think they believed him. "Honestly, you two. I'm fine. I don't know what happened.  
  
"Harry." Hermione scolded.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, listen. I was in Snape's office, when I started to feel dizzy. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital wing. That's all." Harry didn't realize it until he had finished recounting events, but he had lied about left out the hallway. For some reason he wanted to keep it secret. He wished he hadn't told Dumbledore and the other professors about it either. He wasn't sure why, other than he knew everyone would make a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. Looking up, he saw Hermione staring seriously at him.  
  
"Hermione, honestly. I think I overexerted myself during Occlumency. Don't worry about it. Professor McGonagall let me come back to the dormitory after all. Ok?" he said, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice.   
  
She held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding her head. "All right, Harry. How is Occlumency going anyway?" she questioned, pulling her book out again.  
  
Harry sighed and relaxed. He recounted everything to Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes lit up when he told them how far he had advanced. Ron congratulated him sleepily. Finally, after a few more minutes talking, Hermione budged Ron out of the chair, asking Harry to make sure he made it to his bed.   
  
Smiling, Harry helped Ron into their dormitory, bidding Hermione goodnight. Once in their dormitory Ron straightened himself up. "Thanks, mate." he said, giving Harry a light punch in the arm, "but I think I can manage on my own.  
  
"You were pretending to be asleep, Ron?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Ok, Harry. Before you get all up in arms, do realize that Hermione expects me to do homework all night when we're together? Honestly, mate, you've got to get out of detention fast. She's already gotten me to write up one of the extra essays for DADA class. Besides, when I pretend to sleep, she lets me lean up against her and put my arm around her."   
  
Harry laughed at Ron, who was trying desperately to look innocent, and failing stupendously. "Homework, Harry. Homework. Ick. I can't stand the stuff we regularly get assigned us during the day, let alone all the extra stuff she does. And not a good snog in sight." he finished, sighing.  
  
Harry threw himself on the bed and shook his head at Ron. "Only one more night of detention with Snape, but we're going to have to continue lessons somehow. At least quidditch starts soon."   
  
"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me. Angelina wanted me to tell you tomorrow night's the first quidditch practice for the year. Right after dinner. She's crazed this year again, she is. Says now that we've proven ourselves with an inferior team, we'd best have a repeat with a superior team.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling butterflies at the prospect of flying on the quidditch pitch again. "Night, Ron." he said, turning in.  
  
Night, Harry." Ron replied. Harry heard Ron extinguish the lights in the dormitory and everything went dark. Harry tried to sort out the hallway incident, but felt himself drift off almost immediately.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting. We reshingled out roof this past week. FOUR layers of shingles had to be removed. FOUR! We're lucky we didn't have structural damage. Ick. Roofing is very hard work. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so very, very much. 


	17. Pitch and Toss

Chapter 17: Pitch and Toss  
  
The next morning Harry woke well before Ron. Deciding not to wait for him, Harry got dressed and went down to breakfast. Hermione was already at the Gryffindor table, Neville next to her, asking for help on his transfiguration homework.  
  
"No, Neville. Professor McGonagall would be able to tell if I helped you. It's in your text book, just look it up. Page ninety-seven." Hermione said, not looking up from her homework. She grabbed a piece of bacon and munched absently while finishing the final line on her parchment.   
  
"Morning, Harry." greeted Dean, grabbing a roll from a plate near Neville's elbow. Came in rather late last night, didn't you?  
  
"Yeah. Snape kept me late in detention." Harry said as way of explanation. Hermione looked up and gave a small nod.   
  
"Are you excited about quidditch practice tonight, Harry?" asked Ginny, coming up behind Harry to join Dean at the table.  
  
Hermione looked sharply at him. "I didn't know your ban had been lifted.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Apparently it has been. We've got practice tonight. You're still on the team them, Ginny?" he asked, joining everyone at the table.  
  
"Yeah. Angelina said she wants to try a few of us in different positions and possibliy have back-ups for a few positions. I'll be glad to have you back as seeker." Ginny said around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
Ron joined them at the table a few moments later, just as the morning mail was arriving. He sat down, looking rather rumpled, and mumbled a hello to both Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed Hegwid sailing in from the rafters, two envelopes clutched in her talons. She deftly dropped them beside his plate, then landed herself on Harry's shoulder. Knowing she was looking for a handout, Harry grabbed two pieces of bacon from his plate and gave them to her. She gave a small hoot and took off, bacon dangling from her beak.  
  
Harry turned the envelopes over. The first had Hagrid's untidy scrawl. The second looked to be from Remus. Harry was just about to open the first one, when Hermione shot out her hand and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry-the Wizengamot is going to hear the case for clearing Sirius' name!" she exclaimed, holding up the front page of the Daily Prophet.   
  
Everyone around them went silent. Harry stared at Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Neville stared at Harry. Dean looked rather lost about the whole thing. Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"But this is wonderful!" she cried, "We'll be able to clear Sirius' name. Everyone will know he wasn't a Death Eater."   
  
Harry sat there, still stunned. Neville spoke next. "Do you think you'll be called to testify, Harry?  
  
"Dunno." Harry mumbled. The whole thing was bothering him, though he wasn't exactly sure why. The rest of breakfast went by in a blur. Around the great hall, other students were reading the front page of the Daily Prophet. Most were expressing opinions of outrage. Harry found he couldn't summon the energy to be angry with them. After all, the last they knew was that Sirius had been trying to break in to Hogwarts to kill him, Harry.  
  
He follow everyone out of the hall only after Ron and Ginny had tugged him out of his seat. He was deep in thought. He thought about what Remus had mentioned to him at headquarters during the summer, about certain things having to go to relatives. He wondered about the Order, what their reaction was.   
  
Remus! Harry thought suddenly. That's probably what the letter is about. Hastily pulling the envelope from his bag, he stopped halfway ripping it open, when he realized Snape was standing over him, a nasty sneer on his lips.  
  
Somehow, Hermione had managed to pull into his seat in potions without Harry being aware of it. Harry gulped. The entire class was staring at him. Sheepishly, he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry." he mumbled. He was about to thrust the envelope back in his back, when Snape's voice stopped him.  
  
"Ah, ah, Potter. Concealing a love letter? Tut, tut. Here, hand it to me." Snape cleared his throat, getting ready to read. Harry tried to signal to him not to start reading the letter, not knowing what Remus would have put in, but Snape ignored him.  
  
"Harry," Snape began, "my dearest. I know it has been ages since we were last able to meet alone." Snape paused and raised one eyebrow. "I must see you again. Please write back when we could meet, my darling." The Slytherins were snickering. Harry looked wildly at Hermione, who didn't seem to understand.  
  
Snape continued. "Yes, please say we can meet, sweet Harry. I await your answer." Snape folded the paper and ran two fingers along the fold. "Well, Mister Potter, it is indeed pleasant to see your fan club has only continued to grow. One more night's detention and a visit to the Headmaster should be adequate. Get moving, Potter.  
  
Harry glared at Snape, but took the proffered piece of paper as he trounced out of the dungeons. Snape was worse than ever, Harry fumed on his way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
The griffen opened for him automatically. He was still fuming when he heard the headmaster call him in. Harry grumpily sat down in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk and glared defiantly at the old wizard sitting behind it.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily. "Well, Harry. I admit I was not expecting you until this afternoon. But, perhaps it is for the best. I'm afraid I've been called away by the Wizengamot for the afternoon.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed at this comment, but he did not say anything.   
  
Dumbledore continued. "Now, what are you doing here? If my memory serves me properly, you should be sitting in the dungeons right now.  
  
"Snape stole my letter and read it out loud for everyone and then accused me of receiving fan mail." Harry spat out.  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore chided.  
  
Harry didn't correct himself.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but continued on, "Why would a letter cause so many problems for Professsor Snape? May I see the letter?  
  
Harry fished the letter out from his back pocket and handed it to the headmaster. Dumbledore unfolded it and looked at it for a few seconds. "Ah." he said finally. "This is Remus' script, I believe?"   
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore tapped it once and handed it back to Harry. "Remus has cast a simple disillusionment spell on the content. When I first looked at it, it gave me a recipe for a lemon-scented hair shampoo. I believe, were you to take a look at it, Harry, you would find the words from Remus clearly in tact.  
  
"So, what Snape read wasn't really there?" Harry asked, taking the parchment back from Dumbledore.  
  
"No, no." he chuckled. "It was there, but only to Professor Snape. To you, dear boy, the true letter will reveal itself. I ask for a few more moments of you time, Harry, before I release you back to potions.  
  
Harry shifted in his seat. He'd been thinking about what to tell Dumbledore and what not to tell him since he'd left the hospital wing last night. He still didn't want to say any more about the hallway.   
  
"Now, Harry," began Dumbledore warmly, "last night you mentioned a hallway. Have you seen this hallway before?  
  
Harry bit on his lip nervously and began talking, "I, I think I somehow must've had a dream or something. Or maybe it was a bad reaction to one of Professor Snape's memories. I've been improving."   
  
"Yes, so Professor Snape informed me. I must say I'm quite pleased to hear that. However, Harry, I do not think this hallway was from Professor Snape's memory. Are you able to describe it to me?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Erm.." Harry stalled. "It was musty and dark, like the dungeons. And there wasn't much light. Actually, I think, picturing it now, it probably was the dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at Harry, throughtful, but said nothing. "Very well, then. You may return to class, Harry. And please let Professor Snape know your detention will be served with Hagrid.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"My dear boy," said, Dumbledore, walking Harry to the door, "You have already seen enough of the dungeons, I feel, for the first week of classes. Getting out of doors would do you some good. Tonight, as I understand it, you have quidditch practice. That is excellent. Tomorrow night, you will serve detention with Hagrid.  
  
Harry thanked Dumbledore and left his office. He made his way back slowly to the dungeons. As he stepped back inside the classroom, Snape noticed him, but, as he was in the middle of debating a potion with Hermione, didn't say anything.  
  
Malfoy, on the other hand, was sitting near the door, "So, Potty, this just doesn't seem to be your year. What is that-your fourth detention so far? Tsk, tsk, Potter. And you don't even have quidditch to get you out this year. Pity.  
  
Harry felt a smarmy smile creep on to his face. "I do so have quidditch, Malfoy. Seems when Umbridge went mad, the Ministry realized she'd been a bit hasty in some of her decrees. I'll see you out on the pitch." Harry said, turning towards the empty spot next to Hermione.  
  
Snape had, by this time, taken five points from Hermione for correctly naming an alternate, more advanced version of the potion they were brewing, saying that she must be neglecting her current studies to have had time to read so far ahead in the text. Hermione had her head down, muttering furiously under her breath.  
  
"Mister Potter," Snape said smoothly. "I trust your visit with the headmaster was satisfaactory?  
  
"Oh yes, sir. I'm to serve detention tomorrow night with Hagrid. Thank you, sir." Harry added cheerfully, pulling out his cauldron and getting to work. The rest of the day passed by slowly by Harry's standards. Herbology was simple, Professor Sprout just having them plant Jeepers Creepers seedlings, being careful not to talk to loudly around the small plants in order not to scare them.   
  
By the time dinner came around, the whole Gryffindor table was abuzz with the news that Harry would be allowed to fly again.  
  
"Great, Harry!" congratulated Seamus, taking a seat next to Neville. "We'll smash Slythering for certain.  
  
"Yeah, get them back for all the taunting last year," said Lee Jordan, taking a seat at Harry's right elbow. "McGonagall's agreed to let me take on an apprentice, seeing as this is my last year to announce." he informed them all.  
  
"Who, Lee?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" came Colin Creevey's voice from behind. Lee stood up, proudly putting an arm around Colin.  
  
"Meet next year's quidditch announcer, ladies and gentlemen!" Lee announced dramatically. There were a few giggles and laughs before everyone realized Lee was serious. Everyone mumbled congratulations to Colin and went back to eating. Lee pulled Colin down a few seats and the two of them got to work in earnest.  
  
Soon enough, it was time to head out to the pitch. Snape hadn't set a time for Harry's latest detention, given last night, so Harry didn't worry about incurring his wrath. Not much could bother him right now. It had been so long since he had last been on his Firebolt he was practically jumping with excitement.  
  
He, Ron and Ginny trudged down to the pitch, the weather clear. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were already down on the field when they arrived. "Harry!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"It is true, Ron wasn't lying." Angelina said with approval, giving Ron a happy look. Ron shrugged his shoulders and mounted his broom. Angelina gave whistle and had everyone in the air.  
  
"All right, team, now, because of the personnel changes since last year, we need to shuffle things around. Harry, you're back to being Seeker. Ron, you proved yourself as Keeper." Ron turned bright pink, "and Katie, Alicia, and I will stay on a Chasers. I'd like to try out the rest of you as Beaters, and, possibly back-up Chasers. On my mark, we'll run a few tests. All right? Go." Angelina told them.  
  
Harry immediately pulled the Firebolt up. It soared quickly around the pitch three or four times, before Harry realized he should probably pay attention to what was going on below. Below, the three seventh years had released the bludgers and were tossing the quaffle back and forth, testing the others for their prowness with the bats. Ginny was doing a fair job, Harry noticed. After a few more minutes, they switched, and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie took turns hitting the bludgers as the others tried to pass the quaffle and score on Ron.   
  
Ron was doing a magnificent job of blocking the three goals. Ginny almost had him beat at one point, but Ron somehow managed to stop the quaffle inches before it dropped through the hoop. They continued on like this, switching off every few minutes for about an hour. During this, Harry kept zooming around the pitch. Angelina hadn't realeased the snitch this evening, telling Harry to simply get used to being back on a broom.  
  
Harry was taking full advantage of her orders. The wind was flying through his hair. He felt great. He soared higher and higher, until he could just barely see the pitch below. Flying lower again, as the sunlight died away, Harry thought he spied someone sitting in the top of the bleachers.  
  
Sirius? Harry thought, his throat suddenly tight. He thought back to when Sirius had come to watch him during Harry's third year. Shaking, Harry dove lower, trying make out the figure in the stands. Coming closer, Harry realized it wasn't Sirius. A smile broke out on his face. It was Remus.  
  
Remus returned the smile. "What are you doing here, Remus?" Harry asked, landing roughly in the stands.  
  
"Didn't you get my owl? " Remus asked, standing up to greet Harry. There was a an awkward moment where Harry didn't know it he should give Remus a hug or shake hands. They settled on grasping one anothers arms.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I did, but I never got a chance to read it. Snape confiscated it first period, and then I got distracted." Harry told him. Remus motioned to the stairs. The two of them descended to ground-level. Harry told about the fan letter Snape had read.  
  
Remus chuckled. "I am sorry for that, Harry. Though, I suppose Severus' face would have been a sight to see, thinking you were getting fan mail.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors were landing as Harry and Remus approached the centre of the pitch. Ron and Ginny came over immediately to Remus. The others hung back. Angelina stowed the bludgers and quaffle in the bin and came walking over.  
  
"Professor Lupin." she greeted, including her head. "What are you doing here?  
  
"I've come to see the headmaster, but I thought I'd see how my old house was shaping up for a new year of quidditch. I must say I'm rather impressed at the depth of talent you have here." Remus said.  
  
Angelina beamed. "Thank you, sir. I have high hopes this year. We won the cup last year you know, against all odds, Harry here being banned and all. We'll be top of our game, that's for certain.  
  
Remus nodded. The others felt uncomfortable with the praise, their heads down. Ginny turned to Remus as they began walking towards the castle. "Why are you here to see the headmaster, Moony?  
  
Harry smiled as he saw Remus look up at the nickname. "I'm not quite sure. I know Dumbledore had a meeting today with the Wizengamot about Sirius' innocence. I assume it has something to do with that. I suppose, on some level, I'm a witness.  
  
"So's Snape," Ron pointed out, "if you're talking about the Shrieking Shack and Pettigrew.  
  
"Yes, a werewolf and a former Death Eater. Not very inspriing, I'm afraid," commencted Remus dryly. "Hopefully, with you, Hermione and Harry, coupled with Severus and myself, we'll be able to convince someone.  
  
"Is the Ministry accepting that Sirius is de..behind the veil?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Remus answered truthfully. "Hopefully Dumbledore will be able to explain it to me. Ah, Headmaster." he said, looking up.  
  
They had reached the main doors of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting, outlined by the yellow light from the Main Hall. "Good to see you, Remus. Children, I'm afraid I must steal him away from you. I trust you had a fulfilling practice? Good, good" he said, as they all nodded their heads, "Then may you finish your assignments this evening with plenty of time to spare. Good night." 


	18. Pain Again

Chapter 18: Pain again  
  
Harry, Ron, and the others returned to Gryffindor tower and pulled out their homework. Hermione must be in the library, Ron mutterd, for they couldn't see her in the common room. Harry and Ron settled down and pulled out books and pieces of parchment.  
  
Harry was setting to work on potions, figuring the sooner he got it done, the less likely he was to forget about it; best not give Snape another chance to pick on him. Ron had pulled about Defense Against the Dark Arts and was writing up a second extra essay  
  
"It's extra work, sure," said Ron to Harry's raised eyebrow, "but the way I reckon it, if I show initiative, Hermione will be appreciative and she might just be willing to show that appreciation."   
  
Harry laughed at Ron and turned back to his homework. Soon enough, Hermione returned from the library, laden with books and, noticing Ron, squealed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ron looked up, startled as did Hermione, who also looked startled. They both looked over to Harry, who was, by now, struggling to keep the laughter inside.   
  
"Laugh it up, scarhead," Ron said, "but I don't see you getting kissed."  
  
Harry smiled, "No, you're right Ron. Proceed." he said, trying to calm himself down. A few minutes later they all decided it was time for bed and headed off to the dormitories.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a funny feeling he'd had an important dream, but he couldn't remember any of it. It didn't come back to him until he had his glass of orange juice halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Of course!" he said, smacking his head. The other sixth year Gryffindors looked cautiously at him.   
  
"You all right, Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
"What?" said Harry, distracted by the question. "Oh, right, yeah."   
  
Ron gave him an odd look, but Harry shrugged, telling him not to worry. The dream, which Harry had just remembered, had been about Sirius. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as the mail arrived just then.  
  
Hedwig flew down from the rafters and deposited a small piece of parchment on Harry's plate. "Thanks Hedwig." he told her before she took off again.  
  
He slid a finger under the ribbon and opened the note. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry-  
  
Come down after dinner tonight for detention. Nothing serious,   
  
but enough to serve your time. And bring your wand.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry nodded and showed it to Ron.   
  
"At least it's not with Snape." he said sympathetically.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, but I've still got one more with that greasy haired, big nosed-  
  
"I would recommend not finishing that sentence, Mister Potter, if you wish to see the light of day yet this year." Interrupted Snape silkily, who had silently approached the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione looked horrified. Ron and Neville were white as ghosts. Harry bit his lip and turned to face his professor. "May I help you, sir?" he asked pointedly. Hermione's eyes opened wider.  
  
Snape curled his lip, "Your final detention will take place Sunday evening. Be at my office no later than eight o'clock." Having delivered his message, Snape turned on his heel and marched out the main entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron let out a low whistle. "That was close, Harry. How does he do that?  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Dunno. At least he interrupted me before I could finish."  
  
"Harry, you're going to get in serious trouble soon if you and Professor Snape can't get along better." Hermione warned as they gathered up their books. He and Hermione parted ways with Ron and Neville at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Hermione, I know this year Snape and I have been making progress at being able to stay in the same room together, but, does it seem to you we're getting along worse than ever?" he asked as they walked down to join the other students for potions.  
  
Hermione thought about it for awhile before answering. "Well, I don't think Professor Snape's let up any, if that's what you're getting at. And I don't really think you're standing up for yourself that much more. I think, more than anything, you've both started respecting each other."  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously. Him? Respect Snape? "Hermione, you're nutters." he said. She grinned and joined him in the queue.  
  
Snape ushered them all in and they got to work immediately. Malfoy tried to catch his eye all class, but Harry refused to rise to the bait. His potion, without any help from Hermione, turned out exactly as it was supposed to. Snape, though he had tried four times, had not been able to find anything to fault Harry on.  
  
Harry smiled smugly as he approached Snape's desk at the end of class. He held out the corked flagon to Snape. And then his scar burst into pain.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried, dropping the potion and falling to the ground. He clamped both his hands to his forehead. He vaguely registered the sound of breaking glass. Students were standing in a circle all around him. Hermione shoved her flagon into Snape's open hand and knelt down to his side.  
  
"Harry!" she cried. Harry could hardly hear her through the pain. He twisted from one side to the other. He heard shouts and feet moving. He felt himself lifted up and then nothing.   
  
Harry blinked. It was black in front of his eyes.   
  
"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice ask softly. He couldn't see anything. He began to panic. What if he had gone blind?  
  
"Don't be daft, Potter." came Snape's voice. He must have said that last bit out loud. A soft swish and then a bit of light poured in the room. Harry blinked again. He could just see Hermione out of the corner of his right eye. He seemed to be resting on a sofa of some sort.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked.   
  
"My private chambers." Snape said, sounding irritated. "Don't touch anything. I'll be right back. Miss Granger, I am placing you personally responsible should anything be out of place upon my return." Harry heard a click of a door.  
  
"Harry, can you sit up?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry lifted himself up. "Apparently." he said, giving a weak grin. "What happened? I only remember my scar hurting."  
  
Hermione's eyes were once again wide as saucers. "You clutched your scar and started screaming. Everyone froze. Snape picked you up and brought you in here. He told me to come with you."  
  
Harry stared at her in amazement. "Snape picked me up?"   
  
"You were jerking about. None of us knew what was going on. You were yelling, too. Harry, are you all right?" she asked, sounding very worried.  
  
"I don't know." he answered honestly. "My scar hasn't hurt in awhile, it's only been prickles since the end of last year."  
  
"Could you tell what was going on?" she asked timidly.  
  
Harry thought about it. "Sort of. I think he was happy about something, but I couldn't actually tell what. It wasn't a vision, just a feeling. I think something good happened." They shared a worried look, then turned to the door as Snape came in, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Harry." said Dumbledore. "How are you feeling?" he asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Harry. Suddenly Harry was very aware that he was in his professor's private rooms. And, of all his professors, Snape's private rooms.  
  
He quickly glanced around. The sofa he was sitting on was plush and green. There was a small table to the left, just off his elbow. The only light was coming from a small window across the room. They were obviously still in the dungeons, judging by the height of the window, which was almost at the ceiling. He thought there looked like the walls were lined with bookshelves, but before he could look closer, Dumbledore had repeated his question and Harry felt obliged to answer.  
  
"Fine, sir." he said, lifting up his bangs to reveal his scar. Dumbledore reached his hand forward, but did not touch it. He looked hard at Harry.  
  
"Did you see anything, Harry?" he asked.  
  
No, sir. But Voldemort," Snape gave a sharp intake of breath, "is very happy about something." he said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flickered again over his scar but he said nothing. He looked at Snape, who wordlessly shook his head.   
  
"Was there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry chewed on his lip and tried to replay everything.   
  
He shook his head. "No." said finally.  
  
"Very well." said Dumbledore, rising. "Severus, I believe your next class will be waiting. Harry, Miss Granger, I suggest you both get down to lunch as quickly as you are able."  
  
He stood and held open the door as they both passed through. Snape's next class, the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sitting in their desks, silent. Ginny looked curiously at them, but said nothing.  
  
Luna, who was sitting towards the back of class, noticed them as they passed, "I didn't know Professor Snape allowed older students to supervise." she said.  
  
"We're not supervising," Hermione said, "we're leaving." She pulled Harry out before he could explain further.  
  
She didn't let go of his arm until they had reached the great hall. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot where her hand had been. Ron looked up as they entered.  
  
"Where have you two been?" he asked around a mouthful of sandwich.   
  
"Harry had an attack." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry threw her a look, but answered Ron's question immediately. "My scar started hurting at the end of potions. Worse than it's hurt in ages. I fell down and Snape carried to his rooms, but then it felt better. I'm fine now."  
  
Ron was staring open-mouthed, bits of food visible. Hermione slapped him on the arm. He swallowed. "What do you mean? You mean, You-Know-Who was back in your head? But I thought you were getting better at Occlumency.  
  
"I am." Harry said. "This wasn't a vision. It was just one of those super-intense emotions. He was really happy about something." He was getting irritated by all the accusations that he wasn't trying to stop the visions.  
  
"Hold on a sec." said Ron, obviously realizing something. "You were in Snape's rooms? Both of you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. All thoughts of Harry's scar were forgotten. "What's it like? Fred and George tried for years to break in there, but they never could."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry welcomed the diversion. He filled Ron in on as much detail as he could remember, Hermione adding a few of her observances.   
  
"Green." said Ron. "I knew it. The git's a Slytherin 'till the end."   
  
Harry and Hermione grabbed a sandwich on their way out of the hall, Ron still pestering them for more details for Snape's rooms. "Wait till I tell Fred and George. They tried to put a cage full of salamanders in there one time, but they couldn't figure out how to break the wards."  
  
They arrived at Hagrid's hut the same time as everyone else. Hagrid smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione and got to work. They checked in on the cu'chulain, who had grown a little, and then moved out to the hills behind the castle.  
  
Hagrid had a pair of live griffins tethered. "Thought I'd start instructing you about the four animals of Hogwarts." said Hagrid.  
  
"We'll start with the griffins, then move on to serpents, badgers, and ravens. You all ought to know all about these creatures. They're special, they are."  
  
Hagrid lectured them on the eating habits of the griffins, they're distinct traits, and other highly useful information. Harry was very surprised at how much better Hagrid's lessons had been this year. He'd have to ask him how we was doing it during detention tonight.  
  
Class ended with no incidents from the griffins, nor any comments from Malfoy. They trudged up the hill and got to class just in time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
"Come in, come in!" Calabrone welcomed them. This class period they were paired with the sixth year Hufflepuffs. Harry paired off with Susan Bones. She obviously remembered most of what she had learned in the DA, and seemed remarkably pleased every time Harry complimented her.  
  
After awhile, Susan and Harry had shot off and blocked all the spells they had told to practice for that class and their attention wavered. Harry noticed Professor Calabrone seemed distracted. She complimented Neville, who was paired with Hannah Abbott, when he deflection spell shot a book off the shelf and hit Hermione in the back of the head.  
  
She came to stop by Harry and Susan. Susan dutifully performed all the spells for her approval. She readily gave it, but Harry noticed she'd kept her eye trained on him the entire time.  
  
"Professor, is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Calabrone looked up, startled. She looked at him politely, then shook her head.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Mister Potter, but I am quite fine. Have you recovered sufficiently?" added lowly, so Susan couldn't hear.   
  
Harry looked over at her and nodded. "Good." she said. "I wonder, Mister Potter, if you would have any free time tonight to come and visit me?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have detention with Hagrid."   
  
She looked surprised, but said smiling, "Ah yes, Professor Snape has been on a rampage lately, hasn't he?"   
  
Harry returned the smile.  
  
"Would you have any time over the weekend?" she persisted.  
  
"I should. I'm sure Angelina will want us for quidditch practice in the afternoons, and I have detention with Snape Sunday night, but-  
  
"Would Sunday morning be a bad time, Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, wondering what could possibly be that important.  
  
"Wonderful. Sunday morning, not too early." she confirmed. She turned her attention to the rest of the class.  
  
"Everyone, excellent work. For next week, I want you all to practice two new spells. Come, I will teach them to you now, and I expect them to be ready to go on Monday afternoon. There will be no homework." there were a few cheers, "but, as always, you are all encouraged to introduce new spells for everyone to learn.  
  
She gathered them in to a circle and demonstrated the new spells. They left, all muttering the new spells, and made their way back to their common rooms before dinner.  
  
Dinner passed by quietly, with Hermione, Ron and everyone else at the Gryffindor table passing quick glances in Harry's direction, probably waiting for him to have another fit.  
  
He excused himself from the table and headed down to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was waiting for him as he arrived.  
  
"Ready to head in to the forest?" he asked, grinning wildly.  
  
"Yes." said Harry nervously. "What are we going to do?  
  
"Go and visit Grawp, of course. You haven't seen him in awhile." said Hagrid cheerfully. "Come on then.  
  
Harry walked behind Hagrid, dragging his feet. He had no desire to see Grawp. The last time he had, he and Hermione had been fleeing the Centaurs after leaving Umbridge in the forest. He followed Hagrid deeper and deeper in to the forest, Hagrid occasionally calling out news about Grawp.   
  
"Ah here, we are." said Hagrid, coming to a stop. "Here, Grawpy. Come on out." 


	19. Bitter Fruits

Chapter 19: Bitter Fruits

Harry froze. He heard rustling from their left. Hagrid began approaching the noise, but Harry held back, not at all anxious to approach the giant.

Grawp appeared from behind two trees. He had grown a little, Harry noted.

"Hello, Hagger." He said, stomping over to a spot between Hagrid and Harry. Noticing Harry, his face lit up. "Harry!" he said, clapping his hands together.

The noise hurt Harry's eardrums and startled several birds out of the trees. The clap resounded through the forest.

"Now, Grawpy, remember what I said about getting' excited? You jus' can' do it. The centaurs, remember the centaurs? They don' like you bein' here, right?" Hagrid said, waving his hands and talking softly to Grawp.

Grawp tore his gaze from Harry to look at his half-brother. "Centaurs angry wif Grawp."

Hagrid nodded. Harry stared, amazed. "Hagrid!" he exclaimed. "You've taught him English."

Hagrid looked at Harry, beaming. "Yep. I've been comin' down 'ere ev'ry day, teaching him a little bit. Important words, you know. That way, if somethin' happens and I can't get to him, someone else can talk to him."

Harry took a step closer to Grawp. "'Course, I've also been teaching him the good guys and the bad guys. Grawp, show Harry how to introduce yourself."

Grawp pulled himself up and squared off his shoulders. "Hello. I am Grawp. Who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry. Pleasure to meet you Grawp." He gave a low bow.

Grawp clapped again and gave what Harry supposed was a giggle, though it sounded more like a gurgle from a stopped up toilet.

Hagrid waved his hands again. "Grawpy, no!" Grawp slapped both his hands to his mouth.

"Sawee." He said, trying to whisper. Harry smirked.

"He's gotten much better, Hagrid." Harry said truthfully. Hagrid smiled at him.

"I really didn't have anything planned for your detention." Said Hagrid, turning his attention from his half-brother. Professor Snape asked me to make you do something awful. He mentioned spreading manure. Do you wanna do that, Harry?"

"Not really."

"I didn' think so." Hagrid said, smiling. "Come on. All righ', Grawpy. I've gotta take Harry back, 'ere, okay? Stay safe, ok?" Hagrid patted him on the back. He ushered Harry out of the clearing.

"Hagrid." Began Harry. "If the centaurs know he's here, and they don't like him, then how come he's still here?"

Hagrid looked sideways at him. "Well, I reckon Dumbledore had a word with 'em."

"With the centaurs?"

"Yep." Hagrid replied. "I always figured that when Dumbledore went in to rescue Professor Umbridge he talked to the centaurs and, while figuring everything else out, he probably said somethin' about Grawp."

"You mean Dumbledore knows about Grawp?" Harry said incredulously. He knew Dumbledore did things most people thought were crazy, but this seemed downright dangerous, allowing a giant free in the forest.

"Yep. He came and met Grawp over the summer. Great man. Grawpy knew to behave, too, 'cause I'd been tellin' him all along who Dumbledore was. Grawp jus' sat there and smiled politely the whole time Dumbledore welcomed him to the forest. He did make Grawp promise to try and not uproot so many trees and to stay out of the centaurs way."

Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Hagrid seemed to consider it an adequate response, because he continued on, leading Harry out from the cover of the trees. They continued in silence until they reached Hagrid's hut.

Once inside, Hagrid fixed a pot of tea for the both of them. Harry stared at his steaming mug awhile, not knowing what to say. Hagrid sat down.

"You don' seem yourself, Harry." The half-giant said, looking him over.

Harry looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem fairly normal this year." Hagrid said. "In my opinion, you have every right to not be normal this year. You're takin' your detentions from Snape without arguin', you're getting' your schoolwork done."

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid, how should I be acting? Everyone keeps telling me everything will be fine."

Hagrid shook his head. "Aren't you sad about losin' Sirius? Aren't you angry about anythin', Harry?"

Harry felt the emotions that had been at a slow boil for the past few months begin to simmer. "Of course I miss Sirius. And I can't stand the stink people are putting up about his innocence hearing. It's the truth, Hagrid. Sirius didn't murder Pettigrew."

Harry could feel his anger rising now, but unlike before, he could direct it. But not at Hagrid, who was still sitting at the table, sipping his tea.

Harry stood up and began pacing. "Since I was eleven, Hagrid, when you came to get me, I have been told I am special. I just found out last year how special. Did you know I'm a weapon, Hagrid?"

Harry was finally venting all the frustration he felt bottled up. "Dumbledore needs me, Hagrid. He needs me to destroy Voldemort. That's why I was allowed to break the rules. Because he had to keep me in Hogwarts, safe and sound. He needed me to be able to face Voldemort for him."

Hagrid stared cautiously up at Harry, but let him continue. "And because I was so used to playing the hero, I forgot to think about what Voldemort wanted. Hermione was right!" Harry yelled so forcefully Hagrid startled.

"Hermione knew I had a hero thing and I ignored her. That's why Sirius died, Hagrid! Not because of Snape, not because of Voldemort. Because of me!" Harry felt tears stinging his eyes.

Hagrid was at a loss of words. Harry continued his storming. "The least I can do is make sure he's cleared of Peter's and my parents' death, Hagrid. The Wizarding world has a right to know who the real villain is."

"Harry." Said Hagrid cautiously, clearing his throat. "I think you're overreacting. Sirius died because his no-good cousin shot a nasty spell his way. Dumbledore and Lupin told me so. It wasn't your fault."

Harry was still seething. "But why was he there in the first place, Hagrid? To save me. Bellatrix Lestrange just got lucky. I hate her, Hagrid. I hate her." Harry threw himself in to the chair and gulped the hot liquid from his mug. It burned his throat but he didn't care.

He lifted his eyes to Hagrid. Hagrid was staring at Harry, unsure of how to proceed. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and felt the first tinge of guilt.

"Hagrid." He began, but Hagrid cut him off.

"Harry, you're allowed to blow off a little steam now and again."

"Hagrid, this was more than a little steam." Harry said, motioning towards the overturned buckets and piles he'd left in his wake while stalking around the tiny cottage.

Hagrid smiled. "No worse than Fang when he gets excited. You feel better, Harry?"

Harry thought about it a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I definitely feel a little better, Hagrid. Thanks."

"S'nothin'." Said Hagrid. "Why don't we consider your detention served, eh? Head on back up to the castle now." He showed Harry to the door and gave him a hug as Harry exited the hut.

Smiling a little to himself, Harry looked up at the castle as he approached. He could still feel the anger pulsing through him, but he thought he could keep it in check. Then he saw Malfoy.

"Enjoy your detention with the giant, Potty?" Malfoy drawled. He was leaning up against the base of the giant staircase, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

Harry swallowed and kept his eyes down. Draco didn't let it pass. "What's the matter, Potter? Tired of detentions? Turns out you're not the saint everyone thought you were. Quite the nasty temper, eh?"

Harry willed himself not to look at Draco. He pretended to be very interested in a crack that spidered its way across the flagstone floor. He heard him step closer. Draco leaned in a spoke in a soft voice.

"I heard you can do terrible things when you're angry, Potter. Unforgivable things."

Harry allowed himself to look at Draco. He was smirking. He gave Harry a wink and took off down the hall. Harry was seething, but Draco's comment had taken him off guard. Unforgivable things? Did Draco know he had cast the Cruciatus curse in the Ministry of Magic last spring?

Harry felt his anger rising again. What difference did it make? It hadn't been a real curse. Bellatrix Lestrange had shrugged it off in a matter of seconds. She had taunted him about cursing a true Cruciatus.

"What difference does it make?" he bellowed in to the empty hall. A startled sound came from behind the statue to his left. Walking over, he saw Luna Lovegood's head appear.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said vaguely. She picked herself up and dusted off a few specks of dirt that had collected on her skirt.

Harry stared in amazement. "Wh-what are you doing here, Luna?"

She pulled at a clump of dust in her blond hair. "Oh, nothing much. Looking for evidence of mirphats. Father and Professor Jungast say they like the dark spaces in entryways."

"Mirphats?" Harry asked. Since becoming a wizard, Harry had become accustomed to oddly named creatures, but mirphats?

"Yes," Luna confirmed. "They're commonly referred to as dormice, but Professor Jungast and my father have had some harrowing experiences with them."

Harry stared. "Dormice? What's so dangerous about dormice?"

"Not dormice, Harry." Luna corrected gently. "Mirphats. Muggles, of course, call them dormice. Their trick is to look very sweet and cuddly. Then, once a human has picked them up, they unleash their fangs."

Harry continued to stare. Luna looked up at him.

"Nasty way to go, really." She commented. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Well," she continued. "I haven't found any yet, but there are hundreds of entryways in the castle I'm bound to find one somewhere. Would you like to join me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head immediately. "Thanks, Luna, but I have to get back to Gryffindor common room-I just got back from detention."

Luna nodded absentmindedly, already moving off to the great hall. Harry watched her move on then continued up the stairs. Alone with his thoughts, he immediately returned to the lightly veiled threat Draco had given him.

Who would he tell? Harry wondered. Dumbledore? Suddenly Harry felt a twisting in his stomach. He didn't want Dumbledore to know he had cast an Unforgivable. He knew the look the Headmaster would give him, one mixed with understanding and pity.

Well, Harry didn't want his pity. If Dumbledore had taught him Occlumency, rather than passing it on to Snape, Harry would have learned to block his mind and he never would have seen the vision of Sirius. Harry had only been acting out of anger and hate at Bellatrix Lestrange. If Dumbledore hadn't lied to him and hadn't kept him in the dark about everything it never would have happened.

Yes, this was all Dumbledore's fault, Harry thought angrily, and he stomped up the stairs. All the frustration, all the anger. He continued stomping up the stairs, not looking up, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Suddenly he hit a soft wall. He tried to pull his hands out of his pockets in time, but couldn't. Rather than fall all the way to the floor, however, a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Headmaster!" Harry said, looking up in to the face of his rescuer.

"Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. He lifted Harry back to standing position. Harry brushed himself off.

He felt terribly guilty about the nasty thoughts he just been having, now that he was facing his headmaster.

"What topic of thought had you so involved that you did not notice me?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle showing beneath his spectacles.

Harry glanced down, unsure of what to say. "I was, I was....I am angry, sir."

Dumbledore looked at him interestedly. "Angry? About what?"

"Not about anything, sir. I am angry at...you." Harry truthfully. He let the statement hang, neither of them saying anything.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, and then motioned Harry to follow him. Harry fell in to step beside him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I can only imagine what emotions must be flowing through you at this moment. I understand your anger at me; though I had hopes you would have moved past it. I did what I thought, at the time, was right. I do regret some of my decisions, but not most."

"I haven't been angry at you this whole time, sir. It was only the past few minutes." Harry said truthfully, wishing he could explain himself better.

"What happened in the past few minutes?" Dumbledore asked. They were still walking, though Harry couldn't figure out their destination. They had passed by the turn off for the Headmaster's office.

"I ran in to Draco in the main hall." Harry began. He didn't know how much he was going to reveal, but it felt good to talk. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry to continue. "He said he'd heard about my fight with Bellatrix Lestrange this spring. He said he knew I'd done things. Bad things." Harry swallowed. Now or never. "Sir, I cast an Unforgivable, twice. It didn't work very well. Bellatrix laughed and said I really had to cause pain. I cast the Cruciatus a second time and it seemed to work, because she screamed, but it didn't last very long. I'm very sorry, sir." Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore had stopped moving and was staring hard at Harry. Harry flashed his eyes up once at Dumbledore, and then kept them trained on the tip of Dumbledore's right boot.

He heard the rustle of Dumbledore's robes and looked up. The headmaster was smiling sadly at him. "Harry, I appreciate your telling me this, but I already knew you had cast the Cruciatus at Mrs. Lestrange."

Harry looked up in wonderment. Already knew? "But sir, how?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange was very eager to tell the Death Eaters what she had gotten Harry Potter to do." Dumbledore said.

"Professor Snape told you." Harry said flatly.

Dumbledore nodded. "He did not do it out of malice, Harry. It is important I know things like this, for it helps me to understand what Tom may try and do next to hurt you. He knows now, weak though it was, that you could be moved to anger enough to cast an Unforgivable. That knowledge is dangerous. There are many ways he can try and manipulate you now. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger may not be aware, but they, like you, are under extended watch from the staff."

Harry looked up. Ron and Hermione? "Why?"

"Harry, during your fourth year," Dumbledore said, moving down the corridor again, "Mister Weasley was the thing you would have missed the most for the second task. Since then, your friendship with both him and Miss Granger has only grown tighter. Voldemort has already had it proven to him and you are intensely loyal to your friends and are willing to sacrifice your own safety for their protection. Should anything happen to the two of them; you would fight tooth and nail to the death to save them. Am I correct?"

Harry thought it over. "Yes. Yes I would. Ron and Hermione have been my friends since first year. They're like family to me."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Indeed. Voldemort knows that."

A new thought struck Harry. "Everyone I love, or have loved, is in danger. He killed my parents, he killed Sirius. He'll try and kill Ron and Hermione. Sir, everyone I love is in terrible danger. Why do you allow me to stay here?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled. "Because you are safe here, Harry."

"But because I'm here, no one else is safe." He said, his anxiety rising.

"Harry, Hogwarts is very safe against any attacks." Dumbledore tried to reassure him. Harry would have none of it.

"I shouldn't be here. As long as I'm here, everyone is in danger. I should leave. I should go away. Sir." He said, turning to face the headmaster. "Surely there is someplace secret I could go to hide."

Dumbledore sighed and answered. "There is any number of places you could hide, Harry." Harry felt his chest rise, "but you are not going to any of them." Before Harry could begin his protest, Dumbledore continued, "I will not allow any students under my tutelage to go in to hiding from a madman. You have already faced Voldemort five times in your life, Harry. You are braver than most any wizard alive. I will not have you go running in fear from him."

"But sir, the others." Harry interjected.

"Nonsense. They are in less danger if you are here. If you are here, Voldemort knows where you are and is content. If you were to go in to hiding, Voldemort would try and draw you out by attacking the ones that are dear to you. No, Harry, you are far safer here than anywhere else in the world."

Harry thought about it. It makes sense. But Ron and Hermione were still in danger. "Thank you, sir." He told the headmaster.

"Not at all, Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am sure we both have places to be." Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder as he left. Harry looked around him and was surprised to find he was in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Muttering the password, Harry climbed inside.

-----------------------

A/N: I am particularly proud of this chapter. I feel it fleshes out Harry very well. I hope you feel the same. Hopefully there will be more posted soon. Take care.


	20. The Tallest Tower

Chapter 20:

As Harry stepped across the threshold of the Gryffindor common room he noticed the sun had finally fallen. He glanced at his watch, which Hermione had been kind enough to fix for him. Just after eight. Tomorrow he had quidditch practice and, knowing Hermione, a few hours of study.

He noticed Ron and Hermione were not in the common room. He looked around and saw the seventh years gathered together in the far corner, comparing notes. The first years were, as always, gathered in a different corner, peering at the upper class men nervously. One of them caught Harry's eye and quickly turned away. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was Harry Potter or simply because he was older than them.

He pulled his bag off his shoulder and slumped it on an empty chair not far from the fire. He plopped down and pulled out his potions text. He flipped idly through the pages, not really reading anything.

Suddenly, he was back in the dead-end hallway. There were still no windows or doorways. Harry ran from one end to the other, keeping his hands against the wall, he felt nothing but rough stone against his palms.

Running back the other side, he stopped suddenly underneath the far torch. There, in the flickering light, he noticed something that appeared to be hewn in to the wall. Strange symbols were etched in to the wall. A string of five separate characters. Harry didn't recognize them at all. He ran his fingers over the lines. Most of them seemed built around a straight vertical line, with the other lines jetting off from that.

"Maybe they're runes." Harry said out loud as the moved his finger to the next symbol. Having finished tracing the symbols, he took a second look around the rest of the hallways more carefully. There were no more symbols anywhere else in the room.

He straightened himself up and scratched his head. He looked down the length of the hallway to his left and then to his right. It didn't make any sense. Where was he? How did he get here? Had these symbols been here before? What did they mean? He sighed and leaned against the wall in frustration.

He closed his eyes and pictured the symbols. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the common room, his head leaning against the pillow, drool hanging from the left corner of his mouth.

He straightened up and wiped the drool away on his sleeve. He blinked a few more times. Was it really just a dream? He didn't know much about dreams, but he didn't think it was normal to have such vivid dreams, especially about the same place. He rubbed his fingertips against one another. They felt somewhat overly sensitive, as is he really had been rubbing them against stone just moments ago.

He closed his eyes, again trying to picture the stone markings once again. He took a slip of paper and tried to write down the sequence. Holding it up, he frowned. It didn't look right, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.

Glancing at his watch again, he stood up. It was now after ten. Ron and Hermione still weren't back. He gathered up his books and headed to the dormitory. Neville was sitting on his bed, his Herbology book open.

"Hi, Harry." Neville said brightly. Harry walked over.

"Hi, Neville. What are you reading up on?" he asked. He sat down on the bed next to Neville.

"Just some extra work Professor Sprout and I are working on. She mentioned she always two seventh year students help with the greenhouses as a way to get extra awards. She'd like to have me help, but there's loads of information I need to learn before she'll guarantee me one of the positions."

"That's great, Neville." Harry said truthfully.

"Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I had detention again tonight."

"I've heard. I'm sorry, Harry." Neville said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, Neville." Said Harry.

"Well, I suppose not directly. But, by not getting in to N.E.W.T-level potions, I can't distract Snape from anymore. He's got to direct all his nastiness at you." Neville said, a smile at the corners of his mouth.

Harry smiled back. "Nice try, Neville. You don't miss potions at all."

Neville laughed. "Nope. You're right, Harry."

Harry chatted with Neville for a few more minutes, until Dean and Seamus came in, chatting animatedly about the notice detailing the first Hogsmeade visit.

"Halloween again, mates." Said Seamus happily, noticing Neville and Harry. "That's when they're letting us loose on old Hogsmeade."

"What this?" Dean said, picking up Neville's textbook. "Studying on a Friday night? Are you serious, Neville? I have, over the past five years, managed to train myself to forget how to read from dinnertime Friday night until mid-morning Saturday. I couldn't read a lick of parchment, no matter how hard I tried."

Everyone shook their heads at him. The four of them continued chatting until well after midnight. It wasn't until Seamus asked that Harry noticed Ron still hadn't returned. Dean said something about the Astronomy tower, causing everyone to groan.

Slowly, they all climbed in to bed and one by one fell asleep.

The next morning woke up to see Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, a huge smile on his face. Harry swatted at him, using his other hand to pull on his glasses.

"What time did you get in last night?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"No idea, mate. Long after you lot went to bed." Ron said, gleefully.

Harry shook his head. "Do I even dare ask where you were, or what you were doing?"

Ron started giggling. "Nah. A gentleman never tells his secrets anyway. You ready for breakfast? I'm famished." He moved off the bed and began rummaging through his trunk for clothes.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on a shirt and pants. Hopping while slipping on a second shoe, he followed Ron out the door. "Wait, Ron. Why the hurry?"

He tripped on the edge of the last step. Hermione reached out and steadied his hand. Harry turned red and mumbled a thank you.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione said, turning on the red-head, "What did you tell him?"

Ron shrugged and tried to look innocent. "I said a gentleman doesn't share secrets."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to face Harry. "We both fell asleep in the back of the library. Madame Pince didn't notice us because the first years had managed to tip over three bookshelves in the front of the library and she was busy setting it right. By the time we woke up, all the lights were out and everything was locked up."

Harry howled with laughter at the crushed look on Ron's face. They walked down to breakfast laughing. Harry didn't mention the mysterious hallway to either of them, instead filling them in on his visit to Grawp.

Hermione clucked disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. Ron just shook his head. He still hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Grawp. "I'm not looking forward to it either, mate."

Breakfast was filled with more chat. Harry felt a tug in his chest toward the end. After his talk with Dumbledore, he'd made a decision and he intended to following through with it. He would miss all their chats. But, what had to be done, had to be done.

Leaving Hermione at the steps, Ron and Harry decided to head down to the pitch an hour early and get some extra flying in. Zooming up and down the length of the pitch, Harry and Ron had three races, Harry soundly beating Ron in all three.

Slowly, the other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team trickled on to the pitch. No one, except for Harry and Ron seemed to have much interest. After only a hour, Angelina called practice. Apparently, the seventh years had had some sort of celebration. It seemed they had gotten to bed much later than even Ron and Hermione. None of them looked awake.

Ginny flew over next to Harry and Ron. "What do you think they were up to?" she asked.

Harry and Ron shook their heads. "I remember Fred and George mentioning something about an all-house gathering last year. I wonder if that has something to do with it." Ginny said.

Neither Harry nor Ron had anything to add. The three of them dismounted and followed the rest of the team up to the castle. Harry felt the odd tightening in his chest again as he watched Ron and Ginny head up to the castle. He took in a deep breath and knew he had made the correct decision. Now to implement it.

Hermione had spent the morning organizing their studies, so that when they all returned upstairs, the table in front of the fire was covered in their books and papers. Harry took one look at it and shook his head firmly.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I promised Professor McGonagall I'd stop by this afternoon. She wanted to see my about some things." he tried to sound knowing, as if McGonagall had asked to see him about Order business, but Hermione looked skeptical.

"Really." Harry added lamely. Hermione pursed her lips, but nodded her head brightly.

"Well, look in on us when you have a chance, Harry. I'm sure we'll still be here." she said. Ron's eyes grew wide, pleading to Harry. Harry gave a wistful smile and moved out of the common room.

Out in the hall, he wondered where to go. He and Ron had been playing with the idea of meeting Grawp, but now he didn't know when Ron would get to meet him. Harry had no idea where to go. He let his feet do the walking. Up and down staircases, around and around as they shifted from one wall to the other he walked, until finally he stopped at the top of a parapet.

There was a wooden door, with an old rusty knob. Harry tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Alohamora." he incanted. The knob clicked open. Harry walked through the door and found himself on the top of the west tower. The view was magnificent, but his thoughts were soon turned from that as his ears picked up on low voices coming from just around the bend of the spire.

Harry set his bag down to give him better balance and shut the door quietly. He turned to the right, thinking that whoever was already out here had probably gone to the left. He inched along the foot-wide outcropping of rock the encircled the tip of the tower until he was a third of the way along the tower from the door.

He could hear the voices more clearly now. It was Draco speaking, Harry would recognize that drawl anywhere, but he couldn't make out the lower voice. He strained his ears further.

"--all that we can do now is wait, then?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't catch the response. "But you'll be safe about it, won't you? It wouldn't do to get caught." Draco replied.

Again, Harry couldn't hear the answer. He couldn't even tell if the other person was a witch or wizard. It could have been either, talking low to conceal their voice. Whatever the case, Harry wouldn't find out unless he moved, and quickly. They were leaving.

Fortunately, Harry had thought right, for he heard the voices moving off to the left. My bag! Harry remembered. He quickly pulled out his wand.

"Accio bag!" he whispered fiercely. An instant later his bag zoomed in to his hand. He didn't think they had noticed.

"What was that?" Draco said suddenly.

"Nothing." came the reply. Harry turned the voice over in his head, but he did not recognize it. He waited, every muscle tense, waiting for them to exit the tower so he could make a clean getaway. Nothing. Seconds ticked by, his muscled beginning to cramp the state of tenseness.

Finally, thankfully, Harry heard them moved away down the door. He let out a huge sigh and crept back along the ledge to the door. Who had Draco been talking to? And what had they been talking about?

He reached his hand out to grab the knob. There was nothing there. Looking at the door more closely, his eyes widened in dismay, there wasn't a handle. But how had he shut the door earlier?

He'd just pushed it shut he remembered with a groan. He pulled the arm straps of his bag and took a long look around. There, just off to the left of the door, was a second ledge leading off around the rest of the roof, away from the parapet.

He carefully lowered himself down the three feet to the ledge, making certain his feet touched solid stone before shifting his weight. He walked a few steps out on the new ledge, trying to figure out the next step.

Harry looked left first, then right. Only the open sky to his right, from below the tower he had just climbed down from. The way to his left looked more promising. He began slowly following the ledge around the edge of the castle, hoping to eventually stumble across a way to get back inside.

He pulled himself over and under ledges are beams for the next half hour before finally discovering a door tucked back in the recesses of a tower. Taking a last look at the roof of Hogwarts, Harry figured he was as far away from the Astronomy tower, the most well known landmark Harry could find, as was possible.

That didn't help him figure out where he was now, though. He tried the knob, which was surprisingly unlocked. Then again, Harry couldn't imagine there was any great reason for keeping people off the roof. There seemed to only be two or three ways up there to begin with.

He entered Hogwarts again, a sigh of relief escaping him the moment he felt four very solid, very stone walls surround him again. He gathered his bag from the floor where he had dropped it and exited the small room. The staircase didn't look at all familiar as he descended.

Harry glanced at his watch as he turned yet another corner in hopes of finding some familiar landmark to guide back to Gryffindor common room. It was still light out when he had left the roof, but now the sunlight shining through the window was fading quickly.

Harry turned left again and ran smack into a wall.

"That makes no sense." he said irritably, rubbing his nose where he had hit it on the stone. His eyes were smarting from the pain as well. He glanced back at his watch. Seven thirty. He had half an hour to find out where he was, and, more importantly, get down to Snape's office for detention.

"Fine." Harry said. "Fine. If I can't find my way the git will just have to come and find me." Swishing his wand, Harry began leaving a trail of bright yellow flashes behind him. He'd had the sneaking suspicion since running into that wall that he was going in circles.

Finally, panting heavily, dirt stained, and stomach growling from hunger, Harry raised his hand to Snape's door.

"Come in." the voice commanded. Harry obeyed.


	21. Detention the Third

Chapter 21: Detention the Third

Snape was standing at the open doors of his personal potions cabinet, the same one Harry had been accused of stealing from twice during his years at Hogwarts. Harry carefully shut the door behind him and stared expectantly at Snape.

Snape's eyes shot sideways, glaring at Harry. Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead continued to stand at the door.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked.

Harry stared at him. "I have detention, sir."

Snape stared at him. "No you do not."

Harry looked puzzled. "But you said I had one last detention and that it would be-"

"Sunday night, Mister Potter." Snape drawled, sounding bored. "However, since you have obviously cleared your busy social schedule to be here, I am not adverse to getting your detention over and done with. Sit down." Snape said, motioning to the chair. Harry walked forward and tentatively perched himself on the edge of the seat. He was wasting a perfectly good Saturday night on detention-he couldn't believe it. Well, as Snape said, at least it would be done with now, and he could spend tomorrow night on homework.

Snape pulled three bottles from the cabinet, locked it behind him and strode over to his desk.

"Potter, can you tell me what these are?" he said, smiling smugly across the desk. Harry looked carefully at each of the bottle. They were clear, each filled with a different colored liquid. He eyed the first one closely.

"No, sir." he answered, shoulders tense.

"No?" Snape said.

"No." Harry affirmed. He watched as Snape uncorked the first bottle.

"Sniff it, Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It is not a poisonous gas, Potter. Do you think for a moment the Headmaster would allow such a thing to happen to you?" he sneered, his lip curling.

Harry pulled the bottle, which was filled with a watery orange liquid, towards him. He carefully raised the bottle to his nose. He sniffed twice.

"It doesn't smell like anything." he said.

Snape nodded. "But one drop, if placed in a drink, could kill you. Next." he said, pulling the orange liquid out of Harry's hands and pushing the next, a thicker purplish-looking potion towards him.

Harry sniffed it as well. "Vanilla." he said, glad to have identified something. Snape nodded again.

"It would take a little more, perhaps a few dashes, to incapacitate someone your size. Last one." and again Snape took the bottle from Harry. The third bottle was filled with a thick, slow moving, acid green liquid. Harry looked at it skeptically and sniffed. He shook his head and sniffed again.

"Pumpkin juice." he said. Snape nodded and looked almost pleased. Snape cleared away the remaining bottle and leaned forward in his chair, hands folded in front of him, making the smile on his face seem more twisted than usual.

"And do you know why I had you smell these three potions, Potter?" he asked.

Harry's eyes darted around the room, trying to think. Three potions, each with a different smell, color, and thickness. Snape had only told him what two of the potions would do, but why would Snape give Harry any hint as to their cause, unless-

"They're all poisons." Harry said out loud.

Snape snorted. "Of course they are. Why these three in particular?"

Harry again shifted his eyes downward to think. No smell, or a smell like foods Harry already ate, stuff that he had normally every day-

"You think someone will try to poison me?" he blurted.

Snape looked at him, his eyes squinted. "There have been recent thefts of my cupboards that have put both myself and the Headmaster on the alert. There are any of a hundred combinations the stolen ingredients could be used for, from a simply acne removal creme, to these three deadly and hard to trace poisons. We are simply being careful."

Harry looked at Snape, his mouth open. "But who at Hogwarts would try to poison me?"

"It may not be someone in Hogwarts. It could be someone acting through someone at Hogwarts." Snape said coolly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Snape looked annoyed. "Sir." Harry added quickly.

"The Headmaster feels it could be a parent, or older sibling, working through someone still at Hogwarts. My stores of potions' ingredients are extensive, containing several hard-to-find herbs." Snape said, examining his hands.

Harry leaned back in his chair. It wasn't enough that the maddest wizard in the world was after him, wasn't enough that he had Draco attempting to make his life miserable on a daily basis, now he had a death-eater-in-training after him -

"Malfoy." he said suddenly.

Snape's eyes narrowed suddenly. "What, Potter?"

"It's Malfoy. I heard him talking to someone up on the roof this afternoon. He's the only one who'd do it, right under your nose." Harry saw a vein begin to twitch in Snape's forehead. "Sir." he added.

Snape pursed his lips. "Mister Potter, I am aware you have, in the past, been allowed to make unfounded, wild accusations against people, but I will not allow it to continue in this matter. Mister Malfoy has no more access to my supplies than do you."

Harry stared at Snape, waiting for him to make the connection. Finally, a light seemed to sparkle somewhere in the back of Snape's black eyes. "Although I admit it appears you have been able to gain entrance into my cupboard, Potter, Malfoy is above such an act."

Harry didn't protest against being accused of stealing from Snape, knowing he couldn't prove his innocence without incriminating Hermione and Dobby, but he did have a problem with Snape thinking Malfoy ever took the high road.

"But, sir, I heard him, up on the roof, talking to someone. I swear it!" he said.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked silkily.

"Read my mind, if you like." Harry taunted.

Snape sighed heavily and began to massage the bridge of his nose, "Potter, it is apparent you have still not grasped the essentials of Legimency. It is quite clearly not mind reading. Stand."

Harry slumped, realizing he'd blown his chance. He looked at Snape as he grudgingly rose to his feet. He barely had time to straighten his spine before Snape barked, "Legimens!"

Immediately, Harry stiffened his pose and closed his eyes, focusing on the box in the corner of his mind. Snape didn't seem to be getting through. It was working. Snape lifted the spell and stood back, looking at Harry.

Neither said a word. Snape merely nodded. "Legimens."

Again, Harry stiffened his spine. He could feel Snape trying to find out about this afternoon. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like sharing. He pushed Snape out of that memory and into a memory of his eleventh birthday, with the first letter arriving from Hogwarts. A few moments later, he opened his eyes.

Snape was staring at him. "Well done, Potter." he said. Harry's eyes opened wide. "You have finished your detention. You may return to your common room. No detours." he warned.

Harry nodded his head and exited the room. He was bursting, a huge smile on his face. He had done it! Not one bad episode, not one memory he hadn't wanted Snape to see, and he hadn't lost his cool. Hermione would be thrilled. He continued up the stairs two at a time and burst into the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa next to the fireplace. Hermione was knitting, Ron idly flipping through a quidditch book. They had been chatting, but stopped when they spied Harry. He knew he had a ridiculous smile on his face, but for the moment he didn't care. He took two steps towards them and stopped.

I can't, he remembered. I can't tell them. I can't keep them up to date. He stopped ten steps from the couch, gave what he hoped was a friendly wave and turned to walk up the stairs to the sixth years dormitory.

He shut the door. Neville was sitting on his bed, apparently working on his Herbology homework.

"Hi, Harry." he said, looking up.

"Hi, Neville." Harry answered guardedly.

"What have you been up to?" Neville asked.

"Detention with Snape." Harry said.

"I thought it wasn't until tomorrow night."

"It wasn't supposed to be, but I showed up a night early, and so we got it over and done with."

"How did detention with Snape go?" Neville asked, setting his book down.

"Fine." Harry said honestly. "I'm glad to finally be done. Now I've just got to keep it from happening again."

Neville smiled. "Not too likely, Harry. It's only the start of first term. You've quite a ways to go without upsetting Snape again."

Harry chuckled. "Fair point."

"What are you doing up here? Ron and Hermione are still down in the common room, aren't they?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling a lump rise up in his throat. "Ah, yeah, yes they are, but I, uh, always get tired after a late detention with Snape." he lied.

Neville nodded. "Snape doesn't even assign my detentions in his rooms anymore. He always passes me off to Filch. I think he got tired of the other professors telling him how exhausted I'd get after a night of detention with him."

Harry smiled at Neville. "I think I'll just turn in early." Neville nodded and picked his book back up.

"I'll be here in anything pops into your head, Harry." he said, his attention shifting back the large tome into his lap.

Harry nodded and let loose the ties on his bed hangings. He pulled off his jumper and shoes and lay on the bedcovers, hands behind his head. Not having any friends was more than lonely. It was also boring. He sighed loudly and pulled his schoolbag up from under his bed.

He wondered what Professor Calabrone wanted to talk about tomorrow morning. He hoped it wouldn't take too long, as he was sure there would be quidditch practice. That was the one time he couldn't keep himself distanced from Ron, but fortunately, being seeker, he didn't have to interact during practice as much as the other players. Just the walk to and from the pitch, he told himself. He could be normal and nice during the walk, if a little distant.

He wondered how long it would be before Ron and Hermione would catch on. He hoped not much longer. It would become much easier when they started doing their part to steer clear of him. He kept thinking of mundane things to tell Ron tomorrow during their walk until he felt his eyelids slowly stop drooping.

Harry awoke from the sound of a soft pecking coming from one of the dormitory windows. Climbing out of bed, he saw the sun just beginning to rise. He blinked a few times, and saw Hedwig sitting patiently on the perch outside the window. He walked over and opened the latch. Hedwig dropped the letter into his outstretched hand. Not waiting for a treat, she gently pecked at his hand and swooped off, presumably in search of n early morning snack.

Harry latched the window again and walked back towards the bed. Everyone was still sound asleep, or so Harry thought.

"Whose the letter from, Harry?" came Ron's voice. Harry started, and saw Ron sitting up; not looking tired at all, his legs crossed.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Ron. I'm going to. I'll open it later." To illustrate his point, he climbed back into bed, swapping his jeans for pajama pants in the process. His curtains swung shut again, and, after a few moments, he heard Ron sigh irritably and lay back down.

Had Ron been waiting up for him? That didn't seem likely. But neither did Ron looking fully awake this early in the morning. Harry lay in bed, listening for some sound of movement, but soon enough Ron's light snoring filled the air.

Harry fingered the letter, and slowly ran a finger under the seal. It was from Lupin. The first letter he'd received from him since his birthday. He pulled out the folded piece of parchment and read-

_Harry-_

_Hope your classes are going well. I've heard about all the detentions. Though it may be difficult, it is the most natural way for you to continue your lessons with Professor Snape. I hear you're making progress—that's wonderful. Keep in mind that although Snape doesn't exactly have the most positive methods of teaching, he is rather effective. _

_I hope everything else is going well. Have you spent much time in the presence of Professor Calabrone? She is an amazing resource on all things related to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Go to her with any questions._

_As for myself, well, I am keeping far above busy with the Order. Things have fortunately been fairly quite, but don't let that fool you. Voldemort is full of plans and schemes. Take care and keep your head down. Write to me if you have time._

_RJL_

Harry read the letter through twice, a smile on his face. Lupin's letters, though they never said too much, always cheered him up. Had Snape really been telling people he, Harry, was doing better at Occlumency? That was an odd picture- Snape looking down at the ground, reporting to Dumbledore and rest of the Order that 'Yes, Potter is making some progress'. Harry smiled again. Well, he'd take Lupin's suggestion later this morning about Calabrone. Pressing the letter back to his chest, Harry felt his eyes droop and close.

Soon enough, the sunlight was peeking through the hanging. Groaning, Harry got up and rubbed his eyes. Still no one else was stirring, though it was getting on to breakfast time. Harry scrambled into his jeans, slipped on his shoes, and took off before anyone, especially Ron, had time to wake up. He had even left his bed hanging down to make it look at those he was still there.

When he arrived in the Great Hall, he noticed he was one of only students up and about. Only a few of the seventh years were up talking and, of all things, studying. Harry shook his head and walked to the Gyffindor table. He pulled a plate towards him and began eating. Just as he was finishing his last bite, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, accompanied by Ginny, Neville, and a few other Gryffindors.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said brightly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, as Harry stood up and made towards the door.

"I've got to meet with Professor Calabrone." he said, not looking at Hermione or Ron. Ron didn't move out of the way as Harry tried walking past him, forcing Harry to push against his shoulder.

"Sorry, mate." Ron apologized unconvincingly. Harry ignored him as best he could and kept walking.

Approaching the DADA classroom, he raised his hand to open the door.

"Come in!" came Professor Calabrone's voice.

"Harry! What are you doing here so early?" she asked, sounded honestly surprised. "I didn't think teenagers, witches and wizards included, rose much before noon on the weekends. That is almost five hours from now."

Harry grinned. "I went to bed early last night, so I'm up now, if that's all right."

"Oh, absolutely." Calabrone said, smiling. "Come in, come in. Have a seat." she motioned to a chair the front of the classroom, where a large space had been cleared.

"For the third years." she said. "I've taken a page from Remus' book and started to work on boggarts with them. I've the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on Monday, first thing. Harry, what's your boggart?" she asked suddenly.

Harry answered immediately, "A dementor. At least it was my third year, and I can't think of anything that would have changed that."

Calabrone looked impressed. "And not the madman out to kill you?" she asked.

"Dementors suck all the happiness out of you, Voldemort just tried to kill me." Harry said.

"I was actually speaking of Lucius Malfoy, but I suppose Voldemort is equally frightening." she said, a smile playing on her lips.

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"To me, a true madman at least has the excuse of dementia, paranoia, and a thousand other things to explain his behavior. A sane wizard, such as Lucius Malfoy, acting of his own free will, and believing in the awful things he believes in, is far more frightening to me." Calabrone said passionately.

Harry though about it. "I don't think I ever thought of it like that. You're right. At least I know everyone's on my side against Voldemort, but lots of people, until the end of last year, thought Malfoy was a great guy."

Calabrone nodded. "Now, before we begin my side, do you have any questions for me?" she leaned back in her chair and stared pleasantly at him.

"What is your boggart?" Harry asked, aware that it may be a very personal question.

She smiled. "A silver bullet."

Harry stared at her. "But, you're not, you can't be, are you?" he sputtered.

She laughed lightly. "Not, I'm no werewolf. But there are other things that can be killed with a silver bullet. It may be quite irrational, but then, if it made sense, I most likely wouldn't fear it."

Harry nodded. "Ok. Next question. Why am I here?"

"Ah." she said, withdrawing her wand. "Does this look familiar?" she asked, pulling a faded piece of parchment, filled with Celtic symbols out of her robe.


End file.
